My perfect lesson
by Lifesamemistakes
Summary: AU: This is about Will Horton, a spoiled young man who meets a new teacher. Can this meeting change both of their lives for the better? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Will and Sonny characters. Story written with lolo125.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story which was mainly inspired by lolo125 who helped me a lot giving life to this chapter and the following story. So thank you very much for allowing me to write your great ideas! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The streets of the campus were practically empty, every students supposedly being in classes; every student except for the usual group of people. On the stairs in front of the main entrance, a group of five students was busy doing everything but something class related. Kareem, Neil, Brian, Tyler and their leader Will were always the disruptive students, always late or systematically wanting to be right against their teacher. Every teacher couldn't take it anymore and none dared talk to the group because they were simply tired of them. Not a class passed without at least one of them insulting the professor or the lecture. But the dean couldn't do anything to expel them because they were all from riches families who donated every year a big amount of money to the Medicine University.

Will was the worst of the group. He acted like a brat all day long. He could act like it because he descended from the richest family of Salem and his parents were never here to supervise him since high school. However they gave him everything he wanted. So Will grew up thinking everything had to be given to him when he wanted. He acted exactly the same about relationship. Not to praise him but Will was a really good looking guy, a tall and muscular blond with piercing blue eyes. He made everybody turn on him and he took advantage of that. His parents being constantly away, he never really came out to them. They surprised him once in the company of a man and they and they never said anything. They let Will live his life totally freely. At University, he could have anyone he wanted, boy or girl. He still messed around with girls even if he was more into boys.

The group funded itself when the five boys found themselves together in detention, 3 years ago during their last year of high school. Since then, they had been inseparable and had made their mission to make their teachers and professors live a living hell during every lecture.

Neil: Maybe we should go the anatomy class now! Don't you think it's late enough?

Will: Come on Neil! It's never late enough to piss off a professor especially when it's our dear old professor Caldberg. Wait for me! I am going to buy some cigarettes.

Will walked away from the group leaving them to their talk about the anatomy professor.

Kareem: I hate him so much! Last time he made me do a research on the female genital tract! So gross!

Tyler: It would have been better if it was on the male's one. Right Kar'?

Kareem: Shut up Ty'!

Three of them, Kareem Brian and Will had already come out but they made a rule clear for their clan: no dating was allowed between the three of them. And this rule was surely followed. As to Tyler and Neil, they completely okay with their best friends playing for the other team.

Neil: Come on let's go now!

Brian: Why are you in such a hurry to go to that class? It's not like Mr. Caldberg is a sexy professor.

Neil: Very funny Brian! I heard that he was sick and he had someone to replace him. And from what I heard, the replacement is a young one.

Kareem: Really? I want to see him! Maybe he's a sexy young professor! Having a sexy professor is one of my fantasies!

Brian: Hey Kar' you should calm your hormones! Since when haven't you got laid?

Kareem: Too long ago! Arrg and we have to wait for Will!

Neil: Maybe we can go without him. We could send him a text to inform him that we got inside!

Tyler: He's going to kill us you two know that?

Kareem: Honestly, it's worth it if the professor is sexy enough…

Brian: Oh shut up Kareem! Okay, I send him the text…

Will was on his way back to the University, smoking of the cigarettes he just bought when he heard his phone informing him he had an incoming text. He took it out of his pocket and read the message.

"Hey Will, don't kill us! We went inside. Waiting 4 U in the room"

Will: Really guys? You'll hear from me after class.

He took advantage of having his phone in his hand to read the different texts he still hadn't deleted.

_-Jessica_ _Sent Monday 9.47AM_

"Hey gorgeous, I had fun last night. Hope we'll do it again"

Will: Yeaaah but no! Sorry Jess'. Text deleted.

_-John_ _Sent Tuesday 3.14PM_

"It was really good last night! Text me for another time"

Will: Dear John, how about never? Text deleted.

-_Max_ Sent Wednesday 11.39AM

"I really want to pound in you another time and make you scream like last night! Call me!"

Will: Yeah you were good but I don't do second times especially with closeted guys. Text deleted. I wonder if Alex will text me too about last night. Ewww it's time to enter class! Mr. Caldberg here I am!

Will put his earphone in his ears with music on the highest volume and opened the door of the amphitheater. He didn't even throw a glance to the professor and walked past the students to sit at the last row where the rest of the group was already sat. He sat beside Brian, threw his arms on the table and put his head between them. He didn't acknowledge the professor's presence beside him until his earphones were pulled out of his ears.

Will shot his head up but not fast enough to be able to see the professor's face. He was facing his back while the teacher was walking to his desk holding Will's earphones in his hands.

Will: Wow Mr. Caldberg! It sure seems to me that you worked out a lot lately to have an ass like that. You'll have to tell me the name of your coach…

The professor (still back to the students): Actually, my coach's name is Alejandro but unfortunately mine is not Mr. Caldberg. If you had been in time, you would know it by now. But you preferred disturb my class. The least you could have done is be polite and apologize when you entered the amphitheater.

Will: Actually, I don't do apologies very well! So I'm going to pass.

The professor: Yeah I was so sure about that Mr. Horton.

Will: It's not very fair, you know my name but I don't know yours.

The professor: Well you should have been here sooner!

The teacher still didn't turn towards and began writing on the paperboard.

The professor: So I was told by Mr. Caldberg that you were going to learn about the nerves of the arms. So here is the list of every nerve you have to know. First there is the radial nerve which takes its origin in the brachial plexus…

Will (whispering to Brian): Hey Brian, who is this new teacher? I never saw him!

Brian: It's normal. He's here to replace Mr. Caldberg because apparently he has some family issues. I don't know his name either because we came in too late. I hope he will stay for a very, very long time. Anatomy classes will be a lot more interesting right now…

Will: Did you see his face?

Brian: Oh yeah! And I'm telling you, I almost cum in my pants. This guy defines hot.

The Professor (turning towards the students): Can I please have the silence and your attention? (Pointing to Will and walking to where Will was seated) Mr. Horton can you please stop distracting your neighbors? If you're not interested in my class, you can leave. I'm not holding you back…

Will (still looking at Brian and slowly turning toward their teacher): Really? Can't you leave me alo…

Will stayed frozen staring his professor, his mouth hanging wide opened. Brian was definitely right, this guy defined hot. Hot has been made to describe him. The professor's hair were messed up but artistically messed up, his eyes were a deep dark _brownies-like_ shade of brown and they were protected by glasses that made him incredibly nerdy and sexy. And his suit fitted him perfectly showing every detail of his tight muscles. He seemed very young to be a teacher and he had a very serious look. His frown made him even sexier and Will's mouth began to water. Little fantasies came immediately in Will's mind and a tiny unhearable moan escaped his mouth.

Professor: Yes Mr. Horton what were you saying?

Will: Nothing Sir. I'm going to shut up.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed his friends and the rest of the class looking at him with wide eyes. It wasn't Will's personality to let someone else tell him what to do. He straightened up in his chair and looked up straight in the teacher's eyes.

Will: I mean; **make me** shut up!

The teacher bent a little and tilted his head for it to be at Will's height, not giving up on the little glance's battle which was operating between the two of them. He whispered to Will with a voice full of authority.

The professor: You do not impress me!

Will (smiling with a defiant glance): Well it's a first! I always make my mission to impress my new teachers!

The professor (with a very serious tone and frowning): Well there's a first time to everything! Now Mr. Horton I give you a choice here. Either you shut up and listen or you get out of my class! Is that clear enough?

Will (smiling arrogantly): Crystal clear! (overly articulating every syllable) Pro-fes-sor!

The professor: Good! (He straightened and went back to the board) So students, go to page 406 and begin reading the third paragraph

Once the young teacher was far enough, Brian turned towards Will who was still staring at the man's back, Will's glance sliding on his back from up to down and making a long stop on his butt.

Brian: Wow Will, I told you he was sexy as fuck!

Will: Oh yeah, he's much more than that! I'm telling you I'll have him before he leaves.

Brian: You're not scared because of him being your teacher and all? You and he could be expelled if you get caught…

Will: Actually, him being my teacher makes the thing even more interesting. And you should know by now that I'm never scared when it comes to what I want! And now I want him! And I will have him! The dean can't expel for anything because if he did, my family would be very unhappy…

Brian: How are you going to do this?

Will: Well the class isn't over! I still have the chance to get his attention and that's exactly what I'm going to do…

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say "Thank you" to every reviewer, every follower and reader!**

**And again, I want to thank lolo125 for writing this chapter with me! It' always a pleasure :)**

**Chapter 2**

Will never thought he would ever believe that an anatomy lecture could be so interesting. Well not exactly the lecture but the professor was more than interesting. For the first time in his 3 years in med school, he felt like time was flying. He was looking hungrily at his teacher moving around, loving every move he made. Will smiled at the way the man was pacing the podium and waving his hands in the air when he was explaining something. The way his teacher's eyes sparkled when he asked a tough question, the way he smiled when one of the students gave the right answer for his questions and the way he was taking off his glasses and put them between his teeth when he was thinking about a student's remark; all of that amazed Will. Oh don't get him wrong, he didn't care about the nerves in the arms or of the other parts of the body or the bones in his hands. The only nerves he would be willing to study were the ones in his teacher's member. He began imagining scenarios in his head for the umpteenth time during the last half hour.

He got his rough book still blank from the lack of information about the class and opened it to the last page where beautiful but explicit drawings could be seen. He wanted to add a new one to the list by drawing what would happen if the teacher was doing him or maybe him doing the teacher. He got excited just thinking about it. He took his pencil and began drawing suggestive positions.

Will had always been a talented guy. When he was young, he was excelling in every area: he was a marvelous student in school, he was a great drawer and painter; he played the piano and sang beautifully and he was a good actor in theatre. In high school, he was the captain of the soccer team. Unfortunately his parents never showed him that they were proud of him but they paid all his activities in advance. He never got the pleasure of having his parents attend his shows or his games because they were always away. So he lost interest in everything and became disruptive in college. But now he was used to it and the most important thing was that they didn't judge him for being gay…

Brian (glancing at the book): Oh my god! Will Horton drawing? Is that a dream?

Will: Shut up Brian! You know I used to draw when I was younger and I stopped. But now that I have a model for my drawing, I want to go back to that…

Brian: Oh yeah! I see that our teacher is a true source of inspiration to you… Wow you really want him to do that to you? It must be soooo good! But I thought you wanted to make an impression on him? It's not seating here that you'll manage…

Will: Calm down Brian. All in good time!

Will turned his attention back on his drawing, trying to make it look realistic. He was so engrossed in his art that he didn't hear the teacher ask him a question. Will was surprised when his creative mood was brutally interrupted by a loud and angry voice beside him.

The professor: Mister Horton! First you came in late then you tried to disrespect me and you're talking to your neighbors. And I catch you drawing some… very explicit… things when I'm asking you a question? Honestly what should I do with you now?

Will (looking up and smirking): I thing you should punish me, mister the professor!

The teacher: Out!

Will (shocked): What?

The teacher: Yeah you heard me Mister Horton! I want you out of my class right now.

The teacher was now pointing towards the door with a very serious look on his face. Will's face turned red instantly. He never got kicked out of class and now wasn't going to be the first. So he decided not to move and continuing to look straight into the teacher's eyes.

The professor: I think I told you to get out…

Will: Yeah! Wellll not going to happen…

The teacher: And why not?

Will: Because you don't have the right to do that and you don't want to do that.

The teacher: As I told you earlier, you do not impress me and it still hasn't changed. And for your information, I have every right in my class. Now get out before I kick you out myself!

All the students' eyes were now turned towards Will, chuckles escaping their mouth. Will decided to play it cool, like only he could do and stood up still glaring at the teacher. He gathered his stuff and walked to the door. In his head, he was happy because that meant that the teacher noticed him so it was good. And Will was glad that the professor was making it rough because the victory would be even more delicious. Facing the door, Will returned and locked eyes with the teacher who was now at the board, arms crossed waiting for Will to get out. Will threw him a wink before opening the door, passing it and closing it with a loud noise.

* * *

At the lunch pause, Will was waiting patiently for his group to get out of the class. When he spotted them, he waved at them to come by and seat down at the table. The 4 boys joined Will at the table, sat down and began talking avoiding the anatomy class subject. They didn't want to piss off Will because pissing him off was a really bad idea. When Will figured, they weren't going to talk about the class, he threw the topic.

Will: So are you going to tell me the class or not? What happened after I left?

Tyler: Nothing really! The teacher was just pissed a little.

Kareem: Oh we found out his name. We asked Timmy to tell us as we were late and all…

Will: Are you going to spill it? What's his name?

Brian: His name is Kiriakis.

Will: Kiriakis? As in the Kiriakis family? The second most powerful family in Salem?

Kareem: Yes the one and only.

Will: It's even better than I thought!

Neil: Brian told us about you plan to screw Mr. Kiriakis. You really want to do this?

Will: Oh yeah! Now more than ever! I can't believe he kicked me out of class earlier!

Tyler: Sorry buddy, but I think you deserved it after all you did then and before. I mean you were always the disturbance in class.

Will: Oh yeah? And you are the little angels of the University now? You make me laugh!

Neil: So you really want to do this! But you're not even sure he's gay!

Will: I always knew you gaydar was dysfunctional! Didn't you see the sexual tension there was between us when he bent to my height? My instinct tells me he is 100% gay!

Tyler: Sorry to disappoint you but we got out of the class, we saw a girl entering the amphitheater and going to see him. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek and they left hand in hand.

Will: Really? It's funny!

Neil: What is? The guy is straight; he seems so serious about everything. But it never stopped you before, didn't it?

Will: Oh no and it won't stop me now! He's worth it, I'm sure.

Kareem: As you want!

* * *

Jackson Kiriakis was finally out of the university. For his first day, he thought it went well. He was so nervous this morning when he was called in the dean's office for the last meeting before his first class.

_In the morning, in the dean's office_

_Dean: Hello Mister Kiriakis. Jackson Kiriakis, how are you?_

_Jackson: Hello Mister Calvington. To be honest, I'm a little nervous._

_Dean: Well usually it's the case for the first class. But if you let me give you an advice, don't show that you are nervous or scared. Students feel when a teacher is nervous_

_Jackson: Thank you sir for this advice. I'll try my best!_

_Dean: And another advice! Be careful with a group of five students! You'll recognize them because they are always late or disruptive in class._

_Jackson: Sorry if this question disturbs you but why don't you get rid of them if they're too disruptive?_

_Dean: Because they come from the most important families of Salem and we unfortunately can't afford losing their parent's donations. It's sad to say that but it's the truth. You should know that too right?_

_Jackson: Yes I have known that but not anymore. I don't talk to my family anymore so they don't help me with anything…_

_Dean: Sorry about that… To come back on our topic, be careful with the young William Horton. He's the worst of the 5. You'll recognize him easily._

_Jackson: Thank you Sir. I have to go now; I don't want to be late for my first class._

_Dean: Don't let me keep you. And remember be careful with them… Oh and Welcome to the University!_

And the dean was absolutely right. The group was late, awfully late. When Will came in later than the others, Jackson instantly knew it was him and he wasn't going to be nice to him. He showed him that the teacher here was him and that he wouldn't be scared by little spoiled brats like he used to be. Although he was just 26 years old, he wasn't ready to befriend with his 21 years old students because he has suffered before because of that. And he didn't want to let that happen again. So he showed his serious and severe side to everyone especially to Will.

Now that his day was over, Jackson was walking calmly to his car when he spotted a man holding a cigarette, standing back to the driver's door. He walked to him and recognized Will. His face became instantly serious and he didn't look at Will and walked closer to his car.

Jackson: We are not talking right now Mister Horton. If you have a problem with me kicking you out of my class, you can go see the student's counselor. Thank you

He went to the driver's side of the car, opened the door pushing slightly Will still not looking at him. Will was still smoking and blowing the smoke in Jackson's face.

Will: I would prefer to talk to you.

Jackson: Did you listen or are you deaf? I just told you that I wasn't opened to talk to you…

Will (smirking, arrogant): Yeaaah that's one of the many things you are not opened about…

Jackson (shocked by the Will's arrogance): Excuse me?

Will: Well now, thinking about it I think I might like the challenge.

Jackson: The challenge? What are you talking about?

Will: The challenge of a closeted boy.

Will then put his cigarette in his mouth before once again blowing the smoke in Jackson's face whose eyes were wide opened in shock.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Will: The challenge of doing a closeted boy…

It took Jackson 2 minutes to gather his thoughts and to find an answer to Will's words. His eyes were still wide opened but not from shock anymore. Now they were alimented by anger and rage, the _brownie-like _eyes were morphing into eyes full of thunder and he was throwing daggers to Will.

"Excuse me? How dare you talk to me that way? As I recall, I'm your professor not your friend!"

"But that could change!" Will winked at him smirking arrogantly.

Jackson was now standing inches from Will and he was boiling with anger. He tried to control it because apparently Will was very important to the university due to his family money.

"Not even in your wildest dreams! I'm your teacher and nothing else! My private life is none of your damn business so now get the hell out of my way and" He took Will's cigarette and threw it on the ground before crushing it with his foot "I thought med school would have taught you that smoking is bad…"

"Well I guess I didn't listen to that specific part, mister the professor…"

"Go. Away!" His tone was now threatening but it didn't scare Will at all who kept his smirk.

"Of course Mister the professor. See you tomorrow for my new favorite class!"

And Will was gone leaving a dumbfounded Jackson his back against his car, trying to process what just happened.

* * *

Will was now sitting on the edge of his bed, pissed off about the events of the day. He still couldn't believe that the new teacher kicked him out of the class in front of everyone who knew him as the confident and powerful guy.

His mind flew back to his senior year of high school. At that moment, Will was already an arrogant guy; he never cared and would never about the feelings of anyone else. Shortly after he found out he was more attracted to guys, he began having a lot of one night stands and made himself a huge conquest's list. Among this list, we could find the captain of the baseball team (this adventure always stayed secret), the captain of the cheer leaders, the genius of the theater troupe and a lot of other people… But arriving in college, during the first year, he met Jason. Apparently, they had been in the same class since the second year of high school but Will never noticed him. Jason had developed a massive crush on Will during all these years and they went out together. Will was changing his behavior as he was hanging out with Jason. He even was beginning to consider dating Jason and he talked about him to his parents. Jason was coming from a middle class family and he was now in the University thanks to a scholarship. When Will's parents learned that, they made everything they could to separate the couple. They managed to do it by making Jason's scholarship end in the middle of the year so he had to leave the university. As his family was living in a big house which was becoming too expensive for them, they moved out of Salem and never got back. The moving part happened during the holidays and Will was abroad visiting the Great Wall of China so Jason never could reach him. When Will returned to Salem, he learned that Jason had left but no one could tell him why so he thought that Jason just wanted to leave him. Heartbroken, he made up his mind and became again the arrogant and not caring person he was still now.

After that, he never suffered from rejection with any guy and girls and he didn't want Mr. Kiriakis to be the first. Will always got what he wanted and now wasn't going to be an exception. He was lying on his bed when his mother came in without knocking. He sat up and looked at the blonde gorgeous woman who was back to him checking herself in the mirror.

"Will, you are not ready for the reception at the Dimera's… I told you we were going in 10 minutes"

"I don't want to go to that stupid reception." Will replied with a frustrated voice.

He let himself fall back on the bed and began playing nervously with a fiber from his sweater.

"Okay what happened in class today?"

Will was feeling so humiliated, he was thinking of every possible way to make that nerdy sexy teacher pay for what he did. He knew that he would be able to make him scream his name out loud and begging him to get it so hard! Suddenly it hit him and his mind was lit with a great idea

"I have some difficulties in college" Will said, still playing with the fiber, faking a sigh out his chest

"What?" His Mom turned around with a look of shock on her face "My Son has problems in college? Tell me with what's going on and you definitely will have it all solved"

Will tried to hide the smirk on his face "The Anatomy class" he said pretending to still be annoyed.

"You know I can get whoever you want fired" his Mom said with confidence, looking so alike her Son. "You got it! Just tell me the name and tomorrow you can have your teacher fired and another hired, no worries for a Horton! Now get ready for the party, see you in a bit"

* * *

Jackson was walking to his apartment after grabbing food from the Brady Pub. Caroline Brady, the old lady who was managing the place was so nice. She always smiled and was friendly with every customer. She knew practically everyone in Salem and Jackson loved talking to her. She always advised him wisely. He talked to her about his disruptive student without implying his name as the Horton were the most powerful family in Salem and they always knew what was said about them and he didn't want to get in trouble.

Caroline convinced Jackson to let it go with the student but if he crossed a line, Jackson had to inform the dean immediately. Jackson immediately answered that he would but in his mind he perfectly knew that he couldn't. Will's family name was protecting him.

Finally arrived in the apartment, Jackson put everything on the kitchen table and sat. While eating, Jackson's mind went back to when Will implied he was a closeted boy. He didn't show it but he was very hurt by that exclamation. He thought about when he came out to his parents…

_Flashback, 9 years ago._

_"Mom Dad I have something very important to talk to both of you about." Said Jackson with a nervous voice. He was sure that his parents would be accepting of his situation as they always had been here for him._

_"Honey what's going on?" Adrienne was now worried seeing his son searching for his words. "Oh my god, you got a girl pregnant? You're on drugs?"_

_"No mom. I'm not on drugs and I definitely didn't get a girl pregnant."_

_"Oh so if it isn't one of this things then go ahead! Tell us!" Sonny saw that his parents were getting impatient so he decided to blurt everything out._

_"Mom, Dad I'm gay"_

_And then the silence filled the room, a silence of death to Sonny who was trying to read his parent's._

_"Mom, say something? Dad please? Anyone?"_

_"No you're not gay: We didn't raise you that way, it's impossible!" Adrienne was now pacing the room, tears brought to her eyes while Justin, Jackson's father, was getting angry. "Your mom is right, we didn't raise you like this. So if you think you're gay, then we will find an establishment to cure you. Because no way in hell, I'll have a gay son. Do you hear me? Never!"_

And that was the beginning of the end. Jackson had been forced to go into this "special hospital" to be cure if his supposedly illness. When he didn't show any sign of cooperation, the hospital kicked him out and his parents forced him to date girls. They were setting him up with respectable daughters but Jackson never agreed to behave correctly in rebellion. So Adrienne and Justin made a drastic decision and kicked Jackson out of their house. "If you don't want to be straight like everybody, then we don't want you to be called Kiriakis. So don't ever think about entering our home again" They said this day.

From this day, Jackson changed his attitude. Before, he was a free-problem spoiled-rotten student and he got everything he ever wanted. But he was the living example that everything could change in just one day. Jackson lost every contact with his family. He was seeing only one member and it was his cousin Abigail. Abigail was kind of a mediator between Jackson and his family, she told them that Jackson was graduated from High School but they never moved to see him during his party. When he entered the University, he was depressed and vulnerable and he met Mr. Sam Michaels, his English teacher.

Sam and Jackson became fast friends and Sam was good to Jackson. He helped him a lot through his depression. But he had his own demons to fight. He never came out to anyone in fear to lose his job. So Jackson helped him too and they began dating secretly. It was forbidden for a teacher to date a student even if the student was 21 years old. Their secret adventure lasted for two years. It ended when Sam decided to come back home in California and he left Jackson in Salem alone, wounded and heartbroken. Jackson swore to himself to put his love life on hold and to concentrate on his work.

And now here he was, getting stalked by a (very sexy) brat of a student who just made his wounds go back to surface. Jackson was sure that Will wouldn't stop before he got what he wanted and Jackson wasn't going to be easy to get. He was deep in his thoughts when he heard his phone ring. He took it and put is to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Kiriakis, it's Mr. Calvington from the University! We have to talk tomorrow in the morning; I'll be expecting you at 8 AM. It's about Mister William Horton…"

"Oh shit" thought Jackson "I'm in trouble…"

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Fat italics are for thoughts. Please review to let me know what you think :)_**

**Chapter 4**

_The day after..._

"What?" Jackson exclaimed, sat opposite to the Dean in his big office. "Tell me it's a joke!"

"I'm sorry, but I was asked by Mrs. Horton to do that and…" The Dean was cut off by a rather angry Jackson.

"Yeah I know, and as she and her family are the main donator to this University, you don't have a choice. I'm sorry Mr. Calvington but this is messed up."

"I'm sorry but as you said, I don't have a choice and you don't either. So you have to do what she said."

"It's unfair! You know that right?"

"Since when do we live in a fair world Mr. Kiriakis?"

Jackson didn't have the chance to answer the Dean that a young and gorgeous woman made her entrance into the room. She was dressed with a fashion designer dress and was perched on black high heels and was smoking a cigarette. Mr. Calvington stood up from his chair, walked out from behind his desk and reached to shake the woman's hand. Jackson also was standing up and shook her hand after the Dean, smiling to her. But she didn't reciprocate the smile and turned towards the Dean before asking:

"So how did you do with our little project Mr. Calvington?"

"Actually, he's here Mrs. Horton; I want to introduce you to Mr. Jackson Kririakis. Mr. Kiriakis, this is William's mother, Mrs. Horton."

Hearing that, Jackson's smile faded away and he looked at her with a serious glance.

"Really? Mr. Clavington are you sure it's him? He seems pretty young to be a good teacher, no offense Mr. Kiriakis!"

**_"You could at least talk to me and you seem pretty young to be a good business woman and a mother, but I don't say anything because I'm polite." _**Jackson thought. "None taken."

She glared at him before sitting down on the chair Mr. Clavington was offering her. She put one leg on the other still smoking her cigarette with an arrogant look on her face. Samantha Horton was a very successful business woman who came from a very powerful family and she didn't take refusals very well.

"So Mr. Kiriakis, I think Mr. Clavington told you about what I asked him. Are you ready to do that?" She was sending him daggers with her look daring him to even try to say no to her.

**_"Do I have a choice?" _**He looked at her, tried to put a smile on his face and answered her "Of course Mrs Horton!"

"Perfect! So we will be waiting for you this afternoon around 5pm. Mr. Clavington will give you our address. See you in the afternoon Mr."

"But, Mrs. Horton I can't…"

Before Jackson could finish his answer, Sami was standing up and walking towards the door. She opened it and went out without even say goodbye to the men. Jackson turned towards the Dean who was livid and trying to wipe his forehead.

"Is she always like this?" Jackson asked, trying to humor the visibly stressed Dean.

"No. Here she was nice."

"Really? Oh My god, what did I put myself into?"

"You'll see sooner rather than later."

* * *

Around 4.30PM, walking around in the Horton Town Square, Jackson was thinking about his family. Well not his family anymore since they kicked him out of the mansion. **_"That's crazy how much them kicking me out changed me. I remember being such an asshole in high school. If I could, I would stop the time and rewind to change everything I've done. I wonder how it is to this Will Horton." _**He pulled out his phone and dialed Abby's number.

"Hello?"

"Abby, it's me!"

"Sonny! My favorite cousin in the whole world! How are you? How are you since yesterday?"

"I'm fine Abby. I just wanted to call you because I won't able to see you and Chad at 5PM!"

"What? Why? Sonny, you can't do that. You promised you would be here. I want to introduce you to Chad."

"I know! I'm sorry Abbs, it's just I've been forced to go the Horton's mansion at 5PM!"

"Why would you be forced to go to this people house? I thought you hated everything about people like them?"

"Oh believe me, I still hate people like this who think they could do anything and have everything without asking."

"Then why do you go see them later?"

"I have been forced to go by Mrs. Horton and Mr. Clavington, who by the way can't say no to the Horton. I have to give private lessons to William Horton. I so don't want to do that…"

"Really? You are going to give private lessons? Isn't it unfair to the other students?"

"Yes it is! But I don't have another choice."

"And you're going to give these lessons to Will Horton of all people. I thought he didn't care about classes. This guy has a reputation around here. I prefer to tell you, he sleeps with everyone possible. He's a real player so be careful."

"Believe me I know. I just arrived yesterday and he was already all over me, trying to seduce me. He even waited for me at my car and told me I was closeted. This guy is unbelievable!"

"Just Sonny, be careful! Don't fall for his tricks. Relationships with a student even for a night are forbidden. Remember what could have happened with Sam!"

"I know Abbs. I have to go. I don't want to be late for dear Mrs. Horton and his precious son. Bye Abbs; I love you"

"Love you too Sonny. See you later"

Jackson hung up when he was in front of the mansion. "What did I really put myself into?

* * *

Will checked himself out in the mirror for the umpteenth time. He brushed his hair and straightened his clothes. A big smile appeared on his face when he thought about his first victory. He finally got Mr. Kiriakis to come to him. Today was his first private lesson with the Kiriakis boy and he was very excited. He thought about all the things he would do to him and his imagination was running wild. His thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing. He looked at the clock. **_"Perfectly on time Kiriakis!" _**He ran downstairs where the butler was getting Jackson rid of his coat.

Will was standing there on the stairs, a smug smirk on his face, wearing a very tight blue T- shirt with a very tight dark jean. 0-1 for Horton. Jackson tried to hide his impression when he saw the sparkle in Will's eyes, he cleared his throat.

"I am on time" he said in a serious tone, looking Will in the eyes as Will was still standing on the stairs.

"Good to see you Mr. Kiriakis" Will said with a wide smirk.

"I am afraid the feeling is not mutual." Jackson said annoyed, "**_1-1"_** he thought to himself.

Will wasn't impressed, he wasn't giving up yet; "Would you like something to drink, we have some…" But he was cut short by Jackson.

"I am good, shall we just start?" Jackson said waiting for Will to lead the way towards the work room. "**_2-1 for me." _**Jackson thought.

Will was embarrassed, that guy was so stubborn! They were about to walk to the work room when Sami interrupted them. "So Mr. Jackson, I see you are right on time. Punctuality is a good point. I'll leave you two. Will, where are you going to work?"

"I'm leading to my room."

"**_Wait what? His room? No no no!" _**Jackson thought, surprised that Will's mom wasn't going to refuse that.

"Okay, work well. I'm going on a trip to Dubai then Paris for one month, I have clients to meet and your father will be back from Hong Kong in 24 days. So Mr. Kiriakis, I count on you. I'll pay you now for at least Will having 3 lessons during our absence."

She got the money out of her purse and gave it to Jackson. He took it shocked by the amount of it.

"But Mrs. Horton, it's too much! I can't accept it all"

"I want only the best so I pay the best. I'm going. Bye Will! Have fun!" And she was out the door, without kissing Will goodbye.

**_"Wow, what a way to say goodbye to her son!" _**Jackson thought, but he was interrupted by Will's smiling voice. "So are you coming?"

Jackson followed Will upstairs reluctantly. "**_Can't wait for this to end…" _**

* * *

Will, Brian and Kareem made their way to the party in a gay bar out of town. Unusually Will was so silent all the way, and he was smoking and gazing out of the window in the backseat of the car.

"So, aren't you going to tell us about the first lesson with Mr. Sexeriakis" Brian said teasingly.

"No, I'm not going to tell anything because so far, nothing happened" Will said still gazing outside the window, smocking his cigarette nonchalantly. "He just explained me what our stupid bones are made of!"

"Come on man, can't you just leave the guy alone, he doesn't play with our team!" Kareem said with a sigh.

"I know he does, time will prove me right, you'll see" Will said with his same confident tone.

* * *

The boys got to the bar at 9 P.M, Will went immediately to the toilet, cursing the two guys who were busying his favorite table in the corner of the crowded bar. Brian and Kareem found a seat at the bar and waited for him before ordering their drinks. When Will came out of the bathroom, he could look at the guys sitting at the table and he suddenly stopped in his tracks, shocked by the scene in front of him. Jackson was sitting there, so drawn into a conversation with a handsome blonde guy, laughing loudly.

Will ran to his friends at the bar, feeling excited that he was right about Jackson's sexuality and beat his friends "I knew it Kiriakis" he whispered to himself when he sat beside Brian on the bar's chair, his back to the counter and his eyes locked on Jackson and his friend.

"What is it Will?" Brian said looking at Will.

"You won't believe who I saw here."

"Who?" Brian said curiously.

"Our dear teacher, Mr. Kiriakis" Will said not taking his eyes of Jackson, who was still drawn into his conversation with the blonde guy.

"You're kidding!" Brian and Kareem said in unison turning their heads to look in the direction of Will's eyes.

Will took the shot of brandy that was on the counter in front of him, winked at his friends and walked towards Jackson's table.

"Oh Mr. the Professor you could have told me you were coming here so we could have a good time" he said with a smug smirk.

Jackson looked up swiftly; he was surprised to see Will here.

"I wouldn't have come here if I knew you were here" Jackson said with a stern look on his face

"Relax Professor; I am not going to ask you about a lesson now, although it would be so sweet especially if we take it to the bathroom."

Will was still trying to play it cool, but deep inside he felt a weird feeling. That guy beside Jackson felt just wrong. Jackson's face turned red, he looked at the guy beside him with an apology and turned angry eyes towards Will.

"Do I need to warn you again to watch your language?" Jackson said with a serious tone.

"Come on prof, we are not in class or in the private lesson, cheer up, it's a place of fun, and obviously you know how to have some." Will said arrogantly looking over to the blonde guy next to Jackson.

"What's going on Sonny" said the blonde guy looking at Jackson with confusion.

"Oh, Sonny?! What a cool name, you are obviously hiding all the fun from us" Will said with a wink.

"Well, I keep those things for the people who I care about, for true men, not for a spoiled brat who can't even manage his own studies. Now if you would please let me enjoy my date…" Sonny said, avoiding Will's eyes and taking a gulp from his beer.

Will, resigned, decided that he wouldn't do anything tonight. He bent to Sonny's ear and whispered seductively. "Too bad, you don't know what you're missing Sonny…" insisting on "Sonny". And he left in the direction of his friends before saying to them "I'm out of here guys, see you tomorrow!"

Sonny was still concentrated in his beer when the man beside him began talking.

"Wow what was that Sonny?"

"Sorry James, it's just one of my students"

"Well your student is very pushing."

"Yeah I know. I'm going to take care of that." Sonny said, not ready to accept that Will attracted him a lot and that his whispering in Sonny's ear sent shivers down his spine. "I'm really going to take care of it…"

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Several lessons passed without anything happening between Will and Sonny. Will was getting more frustrated with every new day. He never got rejected and he didn't like people saying no to him. Sonny was the only one who managed to resist him for more than two weeks and Will didn't understand it. He remembered the lesson which took place just after crossing Sonny in the gay bar.

_Flashback…_

_Sonny was taking his papers out when Will entered his room ready for the lesson and for the little chat he planned. Will sat at his desk waiting for Sonny to sit opposite to him. He noticed that Sonny was acting as if nothing happened the previous day, as if he didn't meet him a public gay place. Will cleared his throat which made Sonny look up._

_"So did you have fun yesterday Mr. the Professor?" he asked smirking, hoping that the answer would be no._

_"Yes I did but I don't think it's any of your business. You are my student and I don't have to talk to you about my private life."_

_"Oh come on! It's not every day that a student meets his teacher in a gay bar with a guy. Tell me, who was he? Your brother? Your cousin? Your best friend?_

_Sonny was growing exasperated with Will and he figured that maybe telling him the truth about James would maybe shut him up and make him stop chasing him. But he hesitated doing that because deep down, he didn't want to hurt Will, plus he was Will's teacher not his friend._

_"You want to know who the guy was yesterday? His name is James and it was a date."_

_"A date? So it's your boyfriend?"_

_"No Will, I never said that. You should know the concept of a one night stand, I'm sure you use it a lot!"_

_Will swallowed his pride and gasped as Sonny said these words. He couldn't believe that his teacher was doing one night stand but didn't want one with him. He was going to ask him something when Sonny beat him to it._

_"So shall we begin now please?"_

This discovery had the effect of a cold shower on Will. He still couldn't understand anything. Something was stopping Sonny from involving himself with him and he didn't know what.

He was hanging out with his friends in the Horton Town Square when Brian asked him how things were going with him and Mr. Kiriakis. Looking down to his hands, Will answered avoiding the subject.

"Yeah it's going pretty good. He's a great teacher; I learned a lot of things about our anatomy. Did you know that menisci are fibrocartilages and that they are placed on both tibial condyles but do not completely cover them?" Will looked up to see his surprised friends that he would have learned something. Neil frowned before asking again the questions burning all of their lips.

"Really Will? You know exactly what we are talking about and it's not about anatomy? What happened between the teacher and you? Where is it going?"

"Honestly it's going nowhere. I don't understand how he can still resist me. I mean I know he's gay and I'm hot. So why does nothing happen?"

"Maybe he's not interested in you…" Kareem let out laughing. "You know it happens."

"Shut up Kareem! It never happened to me. I don't deal well with rejection."

"Come on, why don't you give up? You see it's not going anywhere so let it go!" Brian was almost begging for Will to stop chasing his teacher.

"Brian, I don't deal well with rejections but it's worse when it comes to failing. So no I'm not giving up."

Suddenly he heard his phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Will, it's dad!"

"Oh hi dad! How are you? Aren't you supposed to come back tomorrow?" Will replied with a smile, happy that his father was finally back home. He had so much things to talk to him about.

"Actually, that's why I'm calling you. I'm going to join your mother in Paris and we are going to stay there for some time alone."

"Oh…" Will's smile vanished instantly. His friends noticed it and threw him questioning looks but he refused to answer them and walked away from them still on the phone. "And when do you count coming back home?"

"We don't know yet. Maybe in 3 weeks…"

"THREE WEEKS? But you already went away for 2 months and you want to add three more weeks?"

"Yes but don't worry, your mother gave me your private teacher's number and I contacted him. I asked him to continue giving you lessons until we are back. He'll give you a lesson in the end of the afternoon. So everything is good!"

**_"(No nothing is good dad. I don't care about all those things.) _**But dad…"

"Listen Will I have to go, I have a meeting in 5 minutes. Bye Will, see you in about 3 weeks. "

"But dad, you just called…" The line went dead. "Dad? Hello? Dad?" He looked at his phone. "He hung up on me?!" He stared at his screen, his eyes beginning to water. After several minutes, he wiped his eyes and went back to his friends who were busy checking out the boys or girls. Neil noticed Will was coming back and waved at him.

"Hey Will, you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay." He said trying to be the most persuasive possible.

"Was it you dad? What did he say?"

"I have a lesson in a half hour so I have to go guys. Sorry, but enjoy the movie without me!" He was gone before his friends could react. They turned to each other, surprised by Will's behavior. Tyler spoke first.

"It's weird! Will never acts like this. He looked down and he never cancels a movie for a class. What's going on with him?"

"Don't know but you're right it's unusual coming from him…"

* * *

In his bedroom, Sonny was checking his notes for his class of the next day when he received a call from an unknown number.

"Hello? (…) Yeah it's him. (…)Oh hello Mr. Horton! (…) Yeah absolutely, I can do that. (…) In the afternoon of course! No problem Sir. Enjoy your trip Sir." He hung up his phone and put it on his table before swearing.

"Really Will? Even when it's my day off, you manage to have your parents get me to come to you. I don't how much I can take from you before you really get on my nerves. So what am I going to teach you today? Mmmmm well this looks good and very difficult. Prepare yourself William, you will remember this class. This time, I'm not letting anything go."

Sonny dressed up and prepared his papers and put everything in his bag. He took his keys from the bowl in the entrance and left his apartment. He arrived 20 minutes later in front of the Horton's mansion. Before he could ring the bell, he was welcome by the usual butler who helped him getting rid of his coat. "Thank you sir. I'm sorry I'm a little early. Where is William?"

"Mr. William is in his room, Sir. I think he's waiting for you."

"**_(You bet he's waiting for me. But he's not expecting the mass of work I'm bringing him.) _**Thank you."

Sonny took his bag and climbed the stairs and arrived in front of Will's door. He suddenly heard sobs coming from the room. Surprised, he knocked slightly on the door and heard immediately a vulnerable voice. "Henderson, leave me alone! I don't want to be disturbed before Mr. Kiriakis arrives!"

Sonny cleared his throat and knocked again slightly before speaking. "William, it's Mr. Kiriakis. I'm a little early." Suddenly Sonny heard noises from the room. It seemed like someone was tidying the room really quickly, then he heard noises of sniffles. The next thing he knew, he was facing a puffy eyes Will opening the door and letting him come in.

He came in while Will was tidying his desk to let them have room for putting books on the table. Sonny sat his bag on the bed and took his papers inside. He laid them on the table before Will who was now sitting looking down. Sonny figured Will was not feeling good because he didn't try anything to seduce him when he came in and the red eyes were an indication that he had cried a lot. But he decided to let it go as he was not a shrink. He began his class talking about the brain. He showed him pictures and indicated him where the different pars were, explaining him what they were used for.

* * *

30 minutes into the class, Sonny noticed that Will wasn't attentive at all. He continued sniffling and looking down, not acting Will-like. He was feeling bad for not asking what was wrong with him because despite how unbearable Will could be at moments, Sonny still found him endearing. Will was unconsciously playing with his pen, hitting the desk with it when Sonny took the pen from his hands.

"Hey, give me my pen back! I need it!"

"Why do you need it? You didn't write one live since the beginning of the lesson. You just played with it and you seem unfocused and sad. Can you tell me what's going on with you?"

"Why do you care?" Will answered angrily; he wasn't in a mood of being in pity especially by his teacher.

"I care because you are my student and when I asked you to do something, you looked anywhere but where you have to. And you don't act like this usually!"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Fine by me but I need you to be concentrated on the lesson."

He gave his pen back to Will who began playing with it immediately. Sonny ended it by dumping Will's hand on the desk, brutally.

"Ouch, it hurts! Why did you do that?" Will was stroking his hand, looking at Sonny.

"I asked you to stop playing with it." He took all his papers from before Will and stacked them. He put everything in his bag and looked at Will. "So what's going on with you?"

"I already told you that I don't want to talk about it. Are you deaf?"

"No I'm definitely not. But we can't move forwards in our classes if you're not 100% concentrated. So tell me what's going on?"

"What will you do if I don't want to?" Will was staring at him with a defiant look on his face.

"I can talk about it to your dad and your mother…"

Will bursted out laughing hearing Sonny's words. "Then go for it Mr. the Professor! You can tell them everything. Nothing is going to change!"

"And why not?"

"Why not? I'm going to tell you why not? My parents don't give a damn about me; they live their little comfy life not caring one bit about me! There I said it. Happy now?" Will was now shouting, tears flowing in his cheeks.

"Why would you say that Will? You know that's not true…"

For the first time, Sonny felt sorry for Will. He looked lost and desperate and Sonny fought the need to comfort Will, to hug him and to help him feel better. He knew what it was like to not have your parent's attention. He learned that when he was kicked out of his home. Of course it wasn't the same thing happening but still, Sonny felt bad for Will.

"Oh I know for sure it's true! Did you see one of them here for the last 25 days? No because they are on, I quote "business trip". My ass yeah! They just want to have fun without me! You know why I say that?"

"No I don't but I have a feeling you are going to tell me…" Sonny was hesitating to lean for a hug. Seeing Will like this was hard for Sonny and he wanted to help him. He has been attracted to Will since the first day but refused to let himself fall for him: one because he acted like a jerk and two because he was his student. He never figured Will's life could be like this. For him, Will was only a spoiled rotten brat who got everything he wanted from the moment he said it. Maybe now was the time Will would open up and maybe Sonny could learn to know him. His façade was crumbling before Sonny.

"Well I haven't had news from my dad or my mom since they left. And today my dad calls me to tell me that he was going to extend his trip to see my mom and that's all, he hung up. He didn't even ask news from me; he didn't know how I was doing and my mom is the same. So yes, I'm sure they don't give a damn about me."

"I'm sorry Will. I didn't know!" Will looked at Sonny with an angry face and he answered him sarcastically.

"Yeah of course nobody knows Mr. Kiriakis. I don't need pity, I don't need my friend's pity and I certainly don't need yours."

"I do not pity you Will! I understand what it feels like!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Will stood up brutally, making his chair fall. He wasn't even trying to control his tears anymore and let them fall freely.

Sonny stood up from his chair and went to Will and pulled him in a hug. At first, a crying Will was struggling, trying to get away from the embrace and hitting softly Sonny's chest then he let everything go. He didn't resist anymore and accepted the friendly hug, wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck squeezing him tightly, burying his head in the crook of Sonny's neck and continued crying. Sonny led them to the bed and sat themselves on it, still tightly hugging. Sonny was caressing slowly Will's back while whispering sweet nothings to try to calm Will down. "Sshhh Will Shhh… Everything is going to be okay. You'll see... Shhssshhhh"

10 minutes later, Will's breathing was calming down. Sonny tried to get away from Will's embrace but then realized that Will cried himself to sleep. He separated from him and laid him on the bed, taking Will's shoes off and pulling the covers until his chin. Sonny then brought the chair he occupied moments earlier closer to the bed and sat. He looked at an asleep Will and wondered how someone could neglect such a beautiful face. He suddenly understood why Will was now acting like he did. He figured it was a form of protection from being hurt. He looked at Will for mere minutes before getting up from the chair and leaving the bedroom.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Will woke up with his head pounding. He wondered what happened for him to have his head hurting like this, he knew for sure he didn't go out and he didn't get drunk. He remembered having class with Sonny and… **"****_Oh my God I made a fool of myself crying in front of Sonny!" _**He thought about calling him to apologize for his pathetic loss of control but he decided against it because everybody knew that William Horton never apologized, loss of control or not.

He got up from his bed and noticed that he was still dressed like the previous day sans the shoes. He figured he didn't take them off alone. **_"So that means that he took them off for me and put me to bed. I feel so embarrassed now. How am I going to face him again?"_**

But the more important question was why Will did talk to him about his personal life. He never talked about him to anyone. Even his friends were not aware of his present situation. He wondered how it was possible to open up to Sonny, why he trusted him enough to talk to him. Suddenly he heard someone knock to the door.

"Mr. William? The breakfast is ready."

"Thank you George." When he heard George's footsteps vanishing, he ran to the bathroom to take a shower and dress up. "Wow I really slept a lot if it's already breakfast time." He finished his shower and took a simple white T-shirt and black jeans and went downstairs to eat. Once he was in the living room, he interrupted George who was wiping some silver plates to make it shine.

"George can you tell me what time it was when Mr. Kiriakis left the house?"

"It was about 6PM sir."

"Six PM? I slept all that time! Why didn't you come to wake me up for dinner?"

"I'm sorry Sir. When Mr. Kiriakis left, he told me that you weren't feeling well and that he thought it was best not to disturb you and let you sleep. He told me to prepare something light in case you woke up but you didn't. I'm sorry sir!"

"He told you that? Don't worry, it's fine! I needed to rest. Thank you for listening to him! You know what; you can have your week end off!"

"But Mr. William I can't have my days off. Mrs. Horton told me to wipe the silverware every day and to take care of the garden."

"And you did all that very well for 3 weeks and you need rest too. Don't worry; I won't say anything to my parents. I'll take care of everything. Just go and enjoy your three days off!"

"Thank you so much Mr. William." And George left the living room towards the entrance and for the first time Will saw him smile. George has always been so serious and Will was today responsible for seeing a smile on his face.

After George left, Will decided to eat his breakfast and went to wash the dishes, something he hasn't done for a very long time. He remembered the last time he helped doing the household chores. It was when he was about 6 years old with his great grandmother. Suddenly he got an idea.

"I haven't seen Grandma Caroline for so long and I don't have anything to do before 4PM. I'm going to surprise her!" He ran to his bedroom and took his bag, put his cell phone in it and went to his car. He started his car and drove towards the Pub.

* * *

Sonny was bored. His next class would be at 4PM with Will's class. He didn't stop thinking about what happened the previous night with Will. He felt bad for leaving him alone in his state of mind. But as he was asleep he figured he could let him rest. But Will hadn't left his thought since then. To be honest he could say that Will hadn't left his thoughts since he met him but he knew that getting closer to Will was impossible and forbidden. His stomach made suddenly noises interrupting his thoughts. He went to the refrigerator to check if he had anything edible. When he noticed he didn't have anything, he took his keys and walked towards the Pub.

**_"Maybe Caroline will be able to help me with this problem!"_**

He arrived in front of the pub, opened the door and scanned the room looking for Caroline. He spotted her with a young man whose back was facing him. Caroline seemed so happy to talk to the young man if her bright smile was indication. He got closer to them without interrupting the two who were now hugging. Well Caroline was hugging the young man tightly. She finally noticed Sonny and pulled away from the hug and gestured to him to come closer. She looked at him and began talking.

"I want to introduce you to my great grandson…" The young man turned around and Sonny stopped in his tracks, frozen. "Will?"

Will was as shocked as Sonny to see the other in this place. "Mr. Kiriakis?"

Caroline looked at Will then at Sonny, curious to know how they knew each other. "So I guess you two know each other?"

Will spoke first "Yes Grandma, we know each other. He's my teacher, my anatomy teacher."

"Oh he is now… I guess it makes sense, perfect sense." Caroline displayed a curious look at the both young men. She turned towards her grandson. "Will, honey could you please go to the kitchen and check if anybody needs help?"

"Yeah… Sure Grandma" Will seemed uncertain about letting his grandma and Sonny alone after everything he just told her. He opened up completely to her in just 20 minutes, telling her about his parents' absence, about his loss of control in front of his cute and sexy teacher. Now that Sonny was here, the situation was awkward for Will who wanted to avoid being more embarrassed than he already was.

Sonny was also embarrassed staying alone with Will's grandmother. He already told her so many things about the disruptive student who he felt some weird things about, who was in fact her great grandson. He was sure that it wouldn't be long before Caroline figured everything out. **_"This is going to be awkward!"_**

"So Sonny, how are you today? I haven't seen you for a long time in my establishment!"

"Yeah… I know…. I'm sorry, I have been busy!"

"Yeah I remember you told me you were going to give lessons to the young man who had been bothering you. But you can't act on it and do anything because he's your student, is that right?"

"Hum… Ye-Yeah that's pretty much it… **_(But I never mentioned how much I'm interested in him…)_**"

"And I advised you to be careful, to not get yourself involved with him and try to cancel all your classes, right?"

"Yes you did."

"Well you see, my instincts tell me you didn't listen to me. Are my instincts wrong?"

"Mrs. Brady, I'm so sorry. I didn't listen to you and I should have. But…"

"Sonny that's okay. But just to be sure, the student you were talking about is my great grandson, right?"

"Yes he is. But…"

"No please Sonny, let me finish! I want to thank you for being here for Will yesterday. He told me everything… I haven't seen my Will for a very long time so I wasn't aware of what was happening with his parents. Now that I know everything, I'm grateful you have been here to comfort him. I know you think you haven't done anything but I guarantee you, you did. So forget what I said about canceling classes! I want you to be here for Will but as you already know you can't be friends and more."

Before Sonny got the opportunity to answer, Will arrived at their table and addressed to his grandmother, avoiding Sonny's eyes. "Grandma, they need you in the kitchen about a menu problem." She thanked Will and turned towards Sonny. She put her hands on his and squeezed it so slightly that it wasn't visible. The she left towards the kitchen leaving Will standing awkwardly and Sonny sitting. Will was about to leave Sonny when he was stopped by Sonny's hand on his arms. "Will can we talk?"

Will went to sit opposing to Sonny and began playing with the napkin. "Okay, Mr. Kiriakis…"

"I think that under the present circumstances, you can call me Sonny when we are not in class."

"Okay Sonny? About yesterday, I'm sorry. I know I never apologize for anything but I made a fool of myself and I hate that. So forget everything!"

"I don't think I can forget. Listen I'm glad I was here for you yesterday and you know what I think you should do? You should move in here with your great grandmother while your parents are away."

"What? No, no I won't move in here. It's too small and no, I won't." He got up from his chair and was left the Pub. Sonny was getting frustrated with him, he got up too and chased him and managed to stop him in the Park.

"Will, stop doing that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop building this façade! I saw you crying for God's sake! Your grandmother is a compassionate woman and I'm sure she will help you but you have to stop playing the brat role, it doesn't fit you! You might be fooling your friends but you don't fool me anymore." Will was looking down, not wanting to be analyzed by his teacher. His jaw was tight and his fists were forming. He was getting frustrated because everything his teacher was saying was true. "Why do you care?"

Sonny's mind was conflicted. Why did he care so much? He wanted to be everything Will would need from one side and from the other side; rules were forbidding him to be a friend to Will. Everything was clouding his brain until he looked into Will's sad eyes.

"Becau-Because I care about you." And his lips were on Will's, firm and demanding. The kiss surprised Will at first, making him take a step back his lips still covered by Sonny's but he regained consciousness and kissed him back, moaning into his mouth.

_To be continued..._

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed to this story. I can't believe how many nice things I read! Thank you Thank you :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Because I care about you." And Sonny's lips were on Will's, firm and demanding. The kiss surprised Will at first, making him take a step back his lips still covered by the other man's. Sonny had now Will pinned to the wall behind him and he was ravishing Will's mouth with burning kisses, putting every ounce of want he had inside of him. Their tongues were dancing together in a fierce tango. His mind was going totally crazy conflicted. His brain was telling him to stop this right now before it got worst while his other brain was pushing him to continue. He preferred hear his southern mind and went on the kissing, now attacking Will's neck. He knew Will enjoyed it because his hands were all over Sonny, roaming him pulling him closer. He suddenly heard Will moaning "Sonny…" and it clicked in his mind; Sonny was kissing his student, he was breaking the University rules. He stepped back from Will eliciting an unhappy whimper from him.

"What's the matter?" Will asked, panting not wanting anything but Sonny's lips on his again. He never felt such a strong desire for a man in his entire life and he wanted to continue the kissing for another session. But seeing Sonny's traits changing to a horrified look, he began to worry. He stepped forward to reach Sonny but was shocked to see him move back even more.

"I can't do this! I'm sorry I shouldn't have done this. I have to go…"

"Wha…" But Will couldn't finish his sentence as Sonny was already gone leaving him alone and crushed.

Sonny was now running in Salem's streets. He didn't know where he was going he just wanted to go far away from the park and reluctantly from Will. He wondered who he could go to for advises. He wanted to see Caroline as she always gave him the best ones. But as the problem was about him and her great-grandson, it was absolutely impossible and he erased the idea from his mind. He took his phone out of his pocket and went through his contacts. **_"It's in this moment that I would want my family…" _**When he saw Abigail's name on his screen, he immediately pressed the call button. He waited for her to answer.

"Come on pick up Abbs! (…) Abby? I urgently need to talk to you? Can I come by now? (…) Thank you so much. See you in 5 minutes."

* * *

"Okay so Sonny, tell me what's going on? What's so important?"

"Abbs, I made a big, no a huge mistake…" Sonny was passing his hands through his hair frantically and his tone was the tone of a scared man. "I messed up big time!"

"Wow it looks serious. Tell me what happened?"

"College problems…"

"How could you mess up the school area? You are the best young teacher ever and I'm sure your students love you." When she said that, Sonny opened wide eyes and was now pulling his hair and Abby noticed that. "No! No… Sonny, what happened?" Sonny's eyes filled with guilt and he looked down, not daring cross Abigail stare.

"I don't know Abbs, it just… happened. And now I don't know what to do!"

"What happened exactly?" Sonny stood up and went to the window and leaned against the wall. Hesitantly he turned towards Abby.

"It' maybe more than college problems… Something happened with a student…"

"What? What happened? Have you done the deed?"

"No of course not! We just kissed!"

"Who is he? Who is the guy you kissed? Maybe nothing will happen! Maybe he'll drop it!"

"Honestly I don't think it'll happen! He won't leave me alone! Is it wrong if I tell you I don't want him to?"

"Are you freaking kidding me Sonny? Of course it's wrong! You just kissed one of your students! You can be fired for that. What were you thinking? Don't you remember what happened with Sam?"

"Yes I perfectly remember. Thank you Abbs!" Abigail got up from the couch and went to Sonny to pull him a hug. "I'm sorry Son! I didn't want to hurt you by bringing up painful memories."

"It's okay! I'm fine now! You were right: I never should have involved myself with him back then. It's like a vicious circle. I had an affair with my closeted teacher secretly and now I almost got involved with one of my students."

"At the difference that you're not closeted!" She laughed slightly but immediately stopped when she noticed Sonny becoming more serious with every second.

"You don't know what you're talking about! I never said I was gay to my co-workers or to my boss. So I'm kind of closeted…"

"Sorry! I was trying to put a little humor. I prefer laughing about this than crying. By the way, you never told me who he was!"

"You definitely don't want to know!" Insisting on the 'definitely', Sonny was shaking his head, pretending to gather his belongings.

"Sonny, come on tell me! You can't come in here, tell me that you kissed one of your students without telling me his name."

"I'm telling you, you don't want to know. If you know, you'll hate me!"

"What? Why would I hate you?"

"You advised me to be careful… It's Will; Will Horton" Shameful Sonny was speaking with the lower voice possible so that Abigail couldn't hear him but she did anyway.

"Sonny, no! No don't tell me it's him! Don't tell me it's Will!" He looked at her, trying to put a smile on his face without showing the guilt but failed. "Oh my god, Sonny! How could you be so stupid? I told you he was bad news and I told you to stay away from him! And what do you do? You go and kiss him? Why?"

"I don't know! I guess I saw another side of him! He seemed hurt and… He looked so vulnerable and… I don't know it just happened!"

"You are perfectly aware that this is a trick right? He's playing you to get you in his bed."

"No, I honestly don't think that! He wasn't playing, I would have known that!"

"And how? You've known him for what; two months? You don't know him but I do and I tell you: Get away from him! He's playing you. He played so many people in this town. I just don't want you to be hurt!"

"And I thank you for that! But I can't not see him, he's in my class and I give him private lessons! What should I do?"

"I think you should be as cold as you can with him from now. Maybe he'll get it and he'll leave you alone!"

Sonny didn't want any of this but he didn't have the choice. If what happened was known, he could have problems, big problems. But hearing Abigail saying such bad things about Will really hurt him. He was convinced that the tears from the day before were not fake. He was sure he discovered a side of Will that no one knew.

"Sonny, did you hear me? You can't have anything like this happen ever again! You get it?" Her tone was forceful and determined while Sonny's was sad and defeated. "Yes Abbs, I get it!"

* * *

About one hour later, Sonny was walking slowly through Horton Town square thinking about Abigail just said. He always listened to Abigail. The only time he didn't, he ended up hurt and heartbroken. She had advised him not to date his teacher but the attraction was too strong.

Sam was a great guy who was in a divorce phase. He wasn't already out as gay but he knew that living with his wife was lying to himself and to her. Sam helped Sonny during his family crisis and was the shoulder he could cry on while Sonny tried to help him being proud of who he was. They ended up dating secretly for approximately two years, Sam was very tender and gentle with Sonny. But that didn't last as the dean suspected something and called Sam on it. Since that moment, Sam changed and the relationship ended when he announced Sonny he was going to go back to his family in California. Sonny was left alone and he turned to Abigail who knew that would happen. From that day, Sonny swore he would always listen to Abigail's advises.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see the man in front of him and bumped into him. "Oh sorry sir…" The man turned toward him and Sonny's eyes locked on the blue that captivated him. "Will?"

"Hum hey!" Will looked totally different from the man he was during the hours of classes, he looked worse than when he saw him one hour ago. His eyes were extinguished, none spark was visible and he didn't seem confident at all. Sonny saw that Will was going to say something but he remembered Abigail's words **"Get away from him! He's bad news!"**

"Hum sorry Will I have to go! I'll see you in class at 4PM!" And he left him once again. He walked quickly to his car, started it and drove to the University.

* * *

Will was left once again alone, dejected. He didn't understand what had happened for the last two hours. First Sonny was friendly talking to him, advising him to go live to his grandma's then he was telling him to drop the façade before kissing him wildly. And now, he was avoiding him like he was infected by the plague. Will sat on the bench, confused like hell. He remembered Sonny's taste, the sweetness of his lips on his and the passion he gave into the kiss. The he wondered what could have passed through Sonny's mind to make him pull away so brutally and try to avoid him. He was still trying to figure things out when he was joined by his friends. He automatically put the attitude back and welcomed them as happy as he could pretend to be, a tiny part of his mind occupied by thoughts about Sonny.

They soon arrived to the University and entered the amphitheater. Tyler, Brian, Kareem and Neil were like usual making fun of the other students while Will was a little more reserved and less enthusiastic than usual. He threw a hopeful glance to the desk where Sonny was already seated as usual. He liked that Sonny was always here before the students, he could talk to him before the class begins. He thought that Sonny would look up hearing the group enter but he didn't. They went to their seats and the class began.

"So I'm going to give your exams. It is pretty good except for some of you. Julian, it's excellent: A. Kareem you can do so much better: C+ don't give up; Brian it's bad: D. Will…"

Will put a smile on his face when he heard Sonny's voice saying his name. But the smile instantly vanished when hearing the rest of the sentence.

"Will, I'm not happy. You have B+"

"What? I have a B+ and you're not happy?"

"No I'm not. You can do better than that. If you can't work better than this, I suggest you leave the medical area because it's not for you…"

"You're kidding tight? I have a B+ and you're telling me this while some other students have a C and have your encouragements? It's twisted!"

"You're not allowed to talk me like that! Watch your tone!"

"Whatever, I'm out of here!" His voice was trembling from the sobs he was refraining and not allowing to show. He had the reputation of being insolent and he would keep it no matter what Sonny thought. **_"How ironical it is! He's the one to tell me to drop the façade but he keeps his for everyone." _**He gathered his belongings, snatched the paper from Sonny's hands and walked out of the door under the perplexed glance from the other students and Sonny.

* * *

The next classes and private lessons were not better. Every time Will had a question or a remark, Sonny would not answer it and he was cold as ice with Will not allowing a smile or a joke during the lessons. Will couldn't take it anymore and he decided to confront Sonny one time for all. During one lesson, he was carefully reading the chapter about the aortic artery not missing one word when Sonny interrupter him.

"You're taking very long to memorize 5 lines Will! Are you finished now? I don't have all the time in the world."

"Will you tell me what your problem is?"

"What? What are you talking about? If you are trying to…"

"If I'm trying to what? Say it! If I'm trying to be the worst I can be? Honestly, I don't understand! What did I do to deserve such an attitude from you? Okay I was a jerk when we met but you, you were nice with me before. You even told me you cared about me and kissed me. And now as soon as you see me, either you walk away or you turn back. You talk to me like I'm dirt. I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore. You talked to me about my facade, try to get rid of yours before! So you have a choice here. You tell me what the hell your problem with me is or you leave!"

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So you have a choice here. You tell me what your problem with me is or you leave…"

Will sounded very determined and a little intimidating to Sonny. Everything began to go crazy. "**_What should I do? Do I have to tell him the truth? Or do I lie and be cold again?" _**After 10 seconds thinking, he looked up and saw a mix of hope and fear on Will's face.

"So I guess I'll leave because I have nothing to say to you! I'm your teacher and I'll act like it no matter who you are. You are not happy, call mommy or papa…" ****

Will opened wide eyes, nobody ever dared talking to him like this. Sonny gathered his belongings, put everything in his bag and left the room without turning back or saying goodbye. "Don't bother, I know the exit" were the only words he said.

Will was left, standing in the middle of his bedroom, dumbfounded by the situation. He didn't understand what happened to Sonny.

_"__**Did I do something wrong? Since I stopped acting like a jerk with him**_, **_he's taken the role and I have to admit he's very good at it!"_**

Still shaken by the event, he decided to go out to breathe. He tidied his room, still thinking about Sonny's words _"go to mommy or papa". _He wondered if Sonny really listened to him when he talked about not wanting anything with them anymore. He wanted to make his own choices and if that meant move out of their house then so be it. He told himself e would look for an apartment later. But before he wanted to talk to someone, he took his phone and searched in his contacts someone who he could speak freely with. He decided not to talk about anything with Neil, Brian, Tyler or Kareem because they wouldn't understand. He found and dialed his grandma Caroline's number.

"Hello?"

"Grandma? It's Will."

"Hello honey! How are you? To what do I owe the pleasure to hear your voice?"

"Actually I want to talk to you face to face. Can I come by now?"

"Sure you can. You don't have to call me to ask me this. You are always welcome to come by…"

"Thank you so much Grandma! See you in a bit."

He took his backpack and went out. He rushed to the Pub where Caroline was busy serving customers with a big smile. Entering the room, Will felt warmth, not just the temperature but also in his hearth. He felt he could be good here. He discreetly went to his grandma who had her back to him. When he was just behind her, he poked her shoulder. "Hey grandma!"

She turned around and took him in her arms. "Oh my favorite great grandson! How are you?"

"I'm fine!"

"Don't give me that. Maybe I didn't see you a lot but I still recognize when you lie. Tell me, what's going on?"

"Do you mind if we sit somewhere private?"

"Well we can go to the room upstairs. It's unoccupied. Let me just tell Alicia that I'm gone. Go upstairs and wait for me!"

Will climbed the stairs and found himself in a bedroom. It was ten times smaller than his bedroom but he thought it could be comfortable. He always thought his bedroom was way too big and a big part was always empty even if he had a lot of stuff. He went to sit on the bed which was very comfy, he thought. He was admiring the wall paint's defaults when his grandmother made her entrance. She noticed him looking around. "This place needs work. The paints are used and I don't have enough money to call a professional painter."

"I'm sorry about that grandma!"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I… I would like to talk about… About my teacher. I saw that you knew him when he caught us talking."

"Yes I know him. He comes very often here to eat lunch or dinner. He seems like a really nice guy. You are very lucky to have a teacher who cares so much about his students… He used to talk to me about you. Well at the time, I didn't know it was you but now I'm sure about that."

"Really? He talked to you about me?" Will's brain and nerves were dancing from hearing these words. He calmed down. "The thing is I don't understand why but now he acts like I'm dirt. During the classes, when I ask him something, he acts like I didn't say anything and like I'm invisible…"

"And you're not used to that I guess…."

"Yes, well no I'm not."

"Will, he's your teacher but he's not just YOUR teacher. He has other students he has to take care of. You have plenty of time to ask questions during the private lessons. I'm sure he's not ignoring you. You're just making it worse than it is. Plus remember from what family you are from, he's not ignoring you maybe he's scared of you."

"Scared of me?"

"Of your name."

"No I don't think so, he's not scared of my name. As I recall, he's a Kiriakis. His name is as important as mine." **_"I'm sure he's not afraid of that part of me. He's afraid of me. Why didn't I think about that earlier?" _**"Grandma, I'm going to go, it was nice talking to you. Love you…"

He kissed her on her cheek and went out. Walking by the town square, he was stopped by two young men from the Law school with prospectus. They gave him one and explained what was on it.

"We organize a big party tonight and we would be glad if a lot of people could be here. It'll happen right here and began around 9pm. If you have someone, you bring her or him. Hope to see you tonight." And they left as quickly as they arrived. Will looked at the paper and smiled. "This is exactly what I need. I haven't been out for a long time. I may be able to forget about Sonny for one night! God, what can't I forget about him for more than one minute?"

* * *

At the same time, Sonny was tidying his room. He got enough of the dirt filling his room. He wiped the kitchen's table and took the prospectus which was put on it. He read "Party tonight, 9PM, Horton Town Square. Fun during the whole night and every drink is free! "

"It can't be that bad?! I could use the distraction and put Will out of my mind for one night." He went to the bathroom and took a shower. Passing his hands on his body, he began imagining they were another man's hands, precisely Will's hands. He closed his eyes and felt his touch, soft against his skin, caressing his muscles, making him feel really good. The hands went on the south of Sonny's body, dangerously approaching his crotch. Sonny moaned and pulled his head back to rest on Will's strong shoulder. He felt hot breath on his neck and wet kisses deposed on his earlobe. He heard him whisper seductively. "Sonny… So you finally admit you want me…" And Will took possession of Sonny's member and began stroking it with a fierce rhythm making Sonny cry out his pleasure. "You, Sonny, you want me…" Will's voice disappeared brutally when Sonny opened his eyes. He looked down at his hands around himself. **_"Oh god no! I just jerked off thinking about Will. I look like a pervert. Oh hell, what is wrong with me?" _**He washed his body again and rinsed before going out of his bathroom, a towel around his waist. He sat on the bed and nervously ran his hands through his hair.

"What is wrong with me? Fuck, I can't even take a shower without thinking about Will. Sonny, stop this! He's bad news, he's bad news, he's bad news…" But the more he repeated this mantra, the less he believed it. He got it bad, really bad and he didn't know how much time he would be able to resist. "I have to continue to act cold toward him. I can't do something else. Tonight I'll do anything to find someone casual. I have to get him out of my head and quickly! I can't go on like this forever especially if I still have to give him lessons…"

He went to his closet and looked through it. He found his favorite jeans, the ones he always managed to seduce someone with. He took his brown shirt which valued his eyes color. He brushed his hair and when he was ready he checked the time and saw it was 8.30PM.

"Good I'm on time. I even have time to eat something."

* * *

Will was running through his house in search of his black tight jeans. He couldn't go out without them. His friends were waiting for him in the living room, playing a video games.

"Will, we are going to be late! Hurry up! I want to get laid tonight!" Brian shouted.

"Yeah, Will. Hurry!"

"I'm almost ready. I'm looking for my jeans. I don't know where George put it."

"Where is he by the way? I want something to drink."

"I gave him his week end off!"

"Again? Why do you keep doing that? How do you love when he's not here?"

"I can take care of myself. I'm going to call him." He took his phone and dialed his number. "Hello George, sorry to disturb you but I can't find my favorite black jean? Do you know where it is? (…) Thank you so much George, you're a life savior! Enjoy the rest of your week end!"

He ran to the laundry room and found his jean creased. He took it and screamed for everyone to hear "Victory, I found it! We can go now! Our preys are waiting for us!" He dressed up and ran downstairs and found the four guys standing in the doorway. "Wow Will, you'll definitely have heads turning on you!"

"Thanks Kar' I hope for more than heads turning, if you see what I mean…" He winked at them and they laughed.

"It's good to have your old self back Will!" Tyler said, smiling.

"What do you mean my old self back?"

"We were worried. You haven't been out with us for a long time and we noticed you were moping easily."

"Bullshit! So are we going or not?" In his head, Will knew his friends were right. He didn't even recognize himself sometime. Everything began when he met Sonny. He shook Sonny's images out of his head. Tonight would help to forget everything and maybe have pleasure.

The group left Will's mansion and climbed in his car. They put the car in convertible mode and Will drove them to the Town Square, letting the guys yell their happiness during the ride. Once they arrived, they noticed the party had already begun.

"Hey there are not only university people. It seems that there are also older people. It will be good…" Neil said, licking his lips. "I propose we part here and we will report everything tomorrow. Agree?" The four boys answered by the positive so they separated to find preys they could conquer. Will went to the bar and sat at the counter. He asked for a beer; once he received it he returned on his stool and scanned the party to see if there were interesting people. But his glance was attracted immediately to a black haired beauty. He couldn't see his face, but judging by his back, the guy couldn't be ugly. He resolved to approach him. When he was almost beside him, the dancing guy turned so Will could see his face.

"What? Fuck! Are you kidding me? What is he doing here?" He tried to escape, discreetly without being spotted by the man. He returned to his stool and asked for something stronger than a beer. The barkeeper served him a vodka shot that Will emptied immediately. He began mumbling about why Sonny was here, what he should do to make him pay attention to him. Suddenly, he exclaimed "I have an idea!"

Sonny was enjoying himself, he was aware that a lot of people from the university were present and he was supposedly hiding his sexuality. But he had enough of this and resolved to lose his inhibitions. After all, he wasn't ashamed of being gay and he couldn't be fired for this. He decided to finally act like himself and to enjoy his life. He discussed with a lot of people, laughed and exchanged some stories. Finally he decided to go dance. He began swaying to the rhythm of the music; suddenly he felt hands on his waist coming from behind. **_"Wow this guy is very subtle!" _**He looked up and before he could turn around to see who the enterprising guy was, he spotted a couple furiously making out in front of him. The woman was wrapping tightly her arms around the guy's neck. The guy suddenly pulled away from the kiss and looked at Sonny's direction. Sonny opened his eyes widely before exclaiming. "Will?"

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Reminder: Fat italics are for thoughts! :)**_

_**Reminder 2: I know relationships teacher/adult student can be sometime a touchy subject and I hope I didn't offend anyone with this story. **_

**Chapter 9**

Before Sonny could turn around to see who the guy behind him was, he spotted a couple making out furiously in front of him. When the couple pulled away, Sonny saw the face of the guy and exclaimed shocked. "WILL?"

"Oh no, I'm not Will!" The guy behind Sonny said. "But if you want to call me like that, I don't mind. I can be anyone you want."

Sonny difficultly tried to extract himself from the guy's embrace and turned toward him. "Sorry I thought you were someone else. I should go!"

"You know I can be the someone else you want." The guy was beginning to piss Sonny off by being too pushing.

"Sorry, but I don't think my boyfriend would agree with you! And by the way, you look nothing like him."

"Really? So you must be bored with him!"

"Oh believe I'm not! He's so good and so strong. Did I mention he was a boxing champion?" Sonny hoped it would be enough to scare the guy and that he would finally leave him alone.

"Oh, Okayyy so I… it's getting late, I'll leave you! Have-Have a good time with your boyfriend!" And the guy was gone, Sonny smiled. **_"Wow, everything in the words, nothing in the pants!" _**

Will noticed that Sonny spotted him and what was her name? Melissa, Johanna? Anyway the girl. He went on purpose in front of where Sonny was standing so he could see them. But what he didn't plan was that Sonny would be dancing with somebody else. Will was sure he saw a change in Sonny's traits when he spotted them. Maybe he was shocked to see him with a girl but he was glad if he managed to make Sonny just a tiny bit jealous. But every ounce of hope vanished when he saw the guy behind Sonny whispering something in Sonny's ear making him turn around. His face crumbled when he saw Sonny smile as the guy left him. He figured that Sonny found some boy toy to enjoy. He leaned toward the girl and said in her ear, trying to speak louder than the music. "I'm sorry, I'm going to go but have fun"

"Can I have your number?"

"Sorry, my phone died and I don't have a number anymore. Maybe I'll see you around!" Of course everything was false but he figured that it would be the only way to get rid of her. He made his way through the crowd to the bar and asked for another shot. He sat on the stool and scanned the room trying to find Sonny but he was nowhere to be found. **_"He must be fucking his guy…"_** He emptied again his shot and asked for another one. He felt the dizziness rise to his brain but he didn't care for one bit. He scanned again the room but this time to search his friends. He spotted Kareem chatting with some tall and sexy guy, Neil was dancing with a blond girl and Tyler was making out with the girl Will just left. **_"Wow whatever your name is, you can change partners as quickly as the light! Poor Tyler!"_** He commanded another shot, this time a stronger one and he was served rum. He downed it as quickly as the other shots. He felt totally giddy and didn't think he could stand up now. He definitely lost the habit of drinking during parties. He was about to ask for another shot when a waitress went to him.

"Sir, someone is sending you this drink!"

Will turned toward the woman and asked her who the person was. She pointed at a good looking guy who was smiling to them. Will took the cocktail, tasted it, thanked the waitress, got up and went to the man.

"Thank you for the drink!"

"You're welcome!" The guy was looking straight into Will's eyes and for one moment Will lost himself in the depth of the brown eyes. He didn't even notice that he had completely downed the cocktail until the guy laughed. "Wow looks like you were thirsty! You want to dance now?" Will nodded and followed him on the dance floor.

Meanwhile Sonny was standing far away from the bar so he could watch Will. He didn't like seeing him drink so much alcohol. Anybody could take advantage of his vulnerability and he didn't want that. But he couldn't just go to him after the way he acted toward him earlier. So he stood there, watching every move Will was doing, commenting to himself "Come on Will, no stop drinking…" When he saw the waitress approaching Will with a cocktail, he figured that someone sent it. He followed the waitress's finger who was pointing the sender and he felt immediately a wave of jealousy when he saw the guy. He was a tall and handsome blond and from what Sonny could see, he had bright blue eyes. He stayed there moping; his eyes following Will when he got up and joined the man. He stopped staring because he didn't want to be seen as a creepy guy. He took his phone and dialed a number.

Will was enjoying himself, he was dancing with a dark haired beauty with deep brown eyes and he couldn't be happier. He closed his eyes and let himself being led into the dancing and into a make out session making him moan. He was swaying to the music not caring about the people around them when the guy he was dancing with pulled away from the kiss and spoke. His voice was completely unknown, Will opened his eyes and he stared at a totally different man. This one was blond and had blue eyes. Staring at him, he didn't hear what the guy just said.

"What?"

"Hum you just moaned Jackson. You could have told me you had a boyfriend. I don't play this kind of game!" The guy looked rather pissed off and he left Will alone.

Will regained consciousness and went to the bar. He couldn't believe he just imagined dancing and making out with Sonny while he was with another man. **_"What the fuck is wrong with me?"_** He sat down defeated. He tried everything to get Sonny's attention and now that he failed and that Sonny was gone, he was beginning to imagine kissing him. He took his cigarettes out and began smoking one after the other, taking a break just to take a gulp of shot of any available alcohol. He hadn't been drunk in months but watching Sonny finding himself someone really pissed him off. Sonny was obviously ignoring him, he had been giving him lessons for months now, they shared a lot of stories, even a kiss and now he was acting like Will didn't even exist. **_"Why is he doing that?" _**He felt even dizzier now and his sight went blur from all the drinking. He took a last shot, threw his cigarette on the ground and scanned the room for his friends. He didn't find any of them so Will figured they would all be with their hook up.

In a last effort, Will searched for Sonny afraid of not finding him. He spotted him behind a tree on the phone, a wave of happiness submerged him, either he was back from his one night stand **_(that meant the guy wasn't good enough)_** or he never went with him. He asked for a glass of water to try to clear his head from the alcohol, got up, focused on his steps and went to where Sonny was standing.

"Yes Abby, see you on Tuesday! Take care!" Sonny ended his call and when he turned around, he was surprised to face an unstable Will. Sonny tried as hard as possible not to show the worry in his eyes.

"Do you need something Will?" he said avoiding Will's eyes.

"Do you always ignore people you kiss or is it just for me? You are afraid of me, aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid of anyone, now if you excuse me, I have to go…"Sonny said, looking down trying to pass by Will when he felt a hand catching his arm firmly. He looked up to see Will's face only inches from his.

"Why are you ignoring me then?"

Sonny ignored the question. "You are totally drunk!"

"Just answer my fucking question!" Will 's voice became louder and his grip on Sonny's arm was tightening. Sonny's face turned into pain.

"Will, you're hurting me" Will let go of Sonny's arm and, his head down, asked again. "Just answer my question please!"

"I have nothing to say to you Will." Sonny said firmly, forcing Will to let go of him.

"Sonny please… Fuck…"Will was trying to make Sonny stay, but being unstable and Sonny using his force to pass by him, he lost balance and fell on his butt.

"Shit" Sonny said turning around to check if Will was okay. He kneeled in front of Will. "How much did you drink Will? And what about your breath? How many cigarettes did you smoke? It's like a burning hell." Will looked up to face Sonny and the worry he saw in his eyes made his heart beat ten times faster. Sonny helped him get up. "Where are your friends?"

"They must be fucking someone somewhere…" Will said putting an arm around Sonny's shoulder. Sonny couldn't help but smile.

"Will, now is not the time for your childish manners! You can't stay here, where is your car?"

"God know where" Will said rubbing his eyes.

"Did you even come with your car?" Will curled his lips not wanting to say anything. "I'm taking you home!"

"I guess it won't be useful! Mister and Madame Horton are on a business trip!" Will said, insisting on the Mister and Madame not trying to hide his disgust.

Sonny was confused, he couldn't leave Will here and he couldn't leave him alone at home. But he didn't have Will's friends' numbers and if they were really busy, he figured he couldn't disturb them and the Pub was now closed. So he decided to take Will to his apartment.

The ride to Sonny's apartment wasn't so long as he decided to buy something not too far from the Town center. Will was singing, replacing every words of the song with anything that came through his mind. Will's voice was beautiful and Sonny found him adorable. He wanted to hug him for dear life and never let him go.

Once inside the apartment, Sonny helped Will to sit on his bed and turned around to make his way to the kitchen where he could make some coffee for when Will would be ready to go back home. He hoped Will would be better soon because having him in his apartment at 2AM, vulnerable like he was, wasn't the best situation. Sonny could feel all the barriers he built to restrain himself from showing his feelings, collapse as soon as he looked into Will's blue eyes. He couldn't risk the failing of his restrain after all he's been through avoiding Will. Sonny was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Will getting closer and standing right behind him. Will made a huge effort to stay stable and once he was behind Sonny, he leaned on the kitchen's wall and he let a sigh of exhaustion.

"You will never know what it is to be lonely!"

Sonny was snapped out of his thoughts but he didn't move and stayed still, back to Will and continued to make coffee.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes I do… I do know what I'm talking about" Will was almost screaming, not paying attention to how much his voice was trembling. "I was forced to be lonely, without a family, my so called parents decided to leave me…."

"I said you don't know what you are talking about. You are fucking drunk! So stop right now, because I can't take it anymore" Sonny interrupted angrily as warm tears made their way down his cheeks. He was still back to Will, not wanting to face him. With that Will began to lose it completely and all his efforts to act like a grown man even he was totally drunk, were gone.

"Why do you keep doing that? Why do you keep hurting me? What do you gain from it?"

"Hurting?" Sonny shook his head, speaking sarcastically. "You, you are hurting?"

Will started to feel the dizziness again but he tried to compose himself and said as sternly as his shaking voice allowed him to. "Yes, me I'M HURTING! FUCKING WILL HORTON IS HURTING! HE'S SO FUCKING HURT HE CAN'T EVEN RECOGIZE HIMSELF! … THE WELL KNOWN BRAT OF SALEM IS SO HURTING THAT HE WANTS THE FUCKING EARTH TO SWALLOW HIM!"

"You are drunk!" Sonny said firmly, still not moving.

Will's legs couldn't bear him anymore; he let himself collapse on the floor, leaning against the wall as his voice continued to shake with choking tears. "It hurts so much! I just want to be with you so much it hurts everywhere." he said, burying his head in his hands sobbing.

Overwhelmed by Will's voice and words, Sonny turned around unable to take it anymore. He looked at the mess that was Will at the moment, sobbing his heart out on his floor. It made him realize that if he could, he would do the same thing now. A wave of regret stroked him. **_"Why am I so stubborn? Why can't I let myself go and follow my feelings? Are the rules more important than the man in front of me?" _**

Making up his mind, Sonny knelt in front of Will and hugged him tightly whispering "Shhh I know!" He kissed the top of his head. "Believe me when I say that I want this. I want you more than you could ever imagine! I know what it's like to feel lonely, to spend your nights alone and to be ignored by your beloved ones. But I don't want to drag you into my messed up life and into a forbidden relationship." He said caressing Will's ear. "You mean more than that to me."

Hearing that, Will pulled away from Sonny's chest and looked up, locking their eyes together. The need in Will's swallowed red eyes made Sonny's resistance crumble immediately and he attacked Will's lips and pulled him in a searing kiss letting out all the frustration and the exhaustion he felt the last few months by pushing Will away. Will pulled back slightly and whispered very low voice "Don't leave me or avoid me again please!"

"That's definitely not in my plans!" And with that, they slowly brought their face closer to the other and met in the middle in a passionate kiss.

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The kiss got more passionate every second and Sonny started feeling himself hardening while listening to Will's needy moans. He felt his body trembling with need and desire but as much as he wanted it to happen, he didn't want to take advantage of Will. He couldn't do it right now so he pulled away from Will who whimpered. They both tried to catch their breath forehead against forehead. Sonny locked eyes with Will's while tenderly caressing Will's cheeks and wiping the dampness and he said "You should get some rest!"

Will pouted. "Nooooo, I don't want to rest! I want to stay with you"

"I'm not going anywhere but you need to get some sleep, you drank awfully too much tonight!"

Will looked at him hopefully for a moment, he then put his hand on Sonny's that was caressing his cheek, leaned on it and closed his eyes while whispering "Only if you promise to hold me all night"

"I promise" Sonny said smiling "Come here!" He pulled Will gently from the floor, walked him to the bedroom, helped him get rid of his shoes, his jacket and his jeans then helped him lay down on the bed. Sonny then took off his own clothes, staying only with his boxers on. He snuggled beside Will, held him close to his heart, kissed the back of his head and closed his eyes to the sensation of the warm body that was lying in his arms. They drifted off together.

* * *

Will woke up early the next morning, his head pounding. He let out a sigh when he looked down his body to see a bulge popping from his boxers, as he felt a warm arm resting over his chest. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember what happened the day before without success. He then opened them to see who was snuggling over him and a warm smile appeared on his face when he saw Sonny sleeping there peacefully. He stared at his beautiful face, watching his sweet lips and it took all his will power not to savor them. He then looked at Sonny's messy hair and the want to run his hands through it filled him. But he decided not to take advantage of him. Instead he pushed Sonny's arm away gently, trying not to wake him up and got out of bed. He bent down and took his jeans whoch was lying on the floor; he checked that he still had his cigarettes in his pocket. He then threw a glance to the sleeping form and smiled. He got out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen where he took a cup of coffee. He went to the window, opened it slightly, and took a cigarette and smoke, blowing the smoke through the opening.

He felt so confused. All he wanted was to have a one night stand with Sonny. Now he wasn't able to take advantage of him when they were alone in a bed. His initial plan was to hook up and leave but he couldn't even bear not being around Sonny anymore. **_"Why can't I just fuck him and go? When did I become so fragile on this area?" _**He threw his cigarette in the bin after extinguish it. **_"Am I…"_**

He was snapped out of his thought when he felt someone standing behind him and two hands caressing gently his back.

"A tough night?" Sonny asked, shyly stroking Will's back. Will took Sonny's hands and made them circle his middle. He leaned into the body, linking theirs fingers together. He brought Sonny's right hand to his lips and kissed it. He then pulled his head back to rest it on Sonny's shoulder and turned his head toward Sonny.

"Maybe the night, but the not wake up as I remember two warm arms surrounding me…" Will whispered slowly, touching Sonny's nose with his and holding his gaze for long before pulling him into a sweet soft kiss, that quickly turned into a passionate one, in a few seconds Sonny was deepening the kiss and asking for permission to let his tongue in and Will couldn't but accept it. Sonny pulled away just for one moment to turn Will in his arms and their lips met again.

Sounds of pure pleasure were filling up the room when Will held Sonny in his arms and walked him to the couch. He helped him sit down on the couch and climbed into his lap, putting his legs on both sides of Sonny's waist, not stopping the kiss for a single minute. The passionate kiss turned into a battle of biting and tongues caressing. Sonny's hands managed to take Will's shirt, which remained on him last night, out of the way, and looked at the pure beauty in front of him. Having Will half naked on top of him was something that Sonny never thought possible. He started caressing every inch of Will's bare back, burying his head in Will's chest, something that brought Will to another planet. He felt dizzy with pleasure and buried his hands in Sonny's hair, grunting loudly when Sonny bite his nipple and moved his lips along his chest. He grazed his hands in Sonny's hair and pulled his face up for a passionate kiss. Sonny took advantage of the situation and flipped Will's body down on the couch, crawling on top of him. He helped him get rid of his pants and boxers, biting, caressing and adoring every inch of his body from head to toe. Wand when he took him in his mouth, Will could swear he was drunk again, this time with passion and lust.

Waves of pleasure filled him when he came in Sonny's demanding mouth and he was taken on cloud nine instantly. Sonny made his way up to Will and kissed him lazily but adoringly. Then the moment Will waited so long, for other reasons, happened. Sonny helped him get up and held him in his arms while making his way to the bedroom. He got rid of his boxer and laid Will down on the bed and reached for the stuff they needed from the drawer next to the bed. He got him ready for the inevitable and the next thing he knew, Sonny was entering him slowly. Will was suddenly hit with an overwhelming fact: bottoming had never been his favorite thing to do, not even close, but feeling Sonny inside him was like a dream. The genteelness and softness Sonny was putting in his movements made Will tear up. When he was riding his pleasure for the second time, he insisted that Sonny let his own pleasure inside of him, pulling him closer for a searing kiss and savoring every moan, grunt and breath that came out from Sonny's lungs.

* * *

Will woke up later in the day, feeling Sonny's breath on his neck. He looked down and saw him snuggling into his body with a slight smile on his face. It must have been a contagious one because Will instantly smiled, showing every teeth. He leaned toward Sonny for a sweet kiss but their lips only touched as they were both smiling widely. They pulled back and Sonny leaned further into Will's arms, Will kissed his forehead and plunged to the floor, trying to catch his jean. He took his phone from one of his pockets and checked his messages while Sonny was putting a tray of kisses on Will's side. Smiling wide, Will saw that he had at least 15 missed calls and texts from his friends. He figured that they were looking for him; he decided he would call them back later and tell them that he got very drunk and found a hook up and that he slept until late in the day. **_"I can't tell them about Sonny, not now anyway! I can't cause him trouble just after we slept together." _**But some questions began to scramble in his mind **_"What were they now? Could they be together? What could happen now that they had done the deed?" _**But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Sonny's lips making their way up his back. He threw his phone away and turned his body, flipping Sonny's body flat on the bed. He climbed his body and started kissing every inch of his face. When Will's lips began to tease his ear, Sonny moaned softly and hugged Will tightly, grinding their bodies together and started biting Will's neck, eliciting a deep moan from him. Will moved in Sonny's arms, buried his face into Sonny's neck whispering quietly "I am sorry." Sonny was pulled away from his pleasure and moaned "What?"

Will raised his head slowly and locked his eyes with Sonny's "I said I am sorry"

Sonny couldn't hide his anxious "For what baby?" he whispered tenderly caressing Will's face with his fingers so softly. Will opened wide eyes. "You just called me baby?" Sonny's face reddened. "You don't like it?" Will's smile amplified and he kissed Sonny. "I love it!"

Sonny then remembered Will's remark and asked him. "Will, why are you sorry?"

Will looked into his eyes with remorse "For everything? I wasn't thinking about all of this… magic" He said hesitantly. "I.. I thought about you only as a one night stand whe-when I first met you. I made you a piece of meat and for that I'm really sorry."

Sonny was touched by Will's honesty. "Thank you for saying that! Can I ask you something?"

Will, lying on Sonny's body, nodded and Sonny thought about a way to ask this. "Why-Why were you kissing a girl last night? Because you-you're gay, I can tell…"

Will's face turned red immediately. "I guess I did that to get your attention. I almost did everything I did for you to pay attention to me. It never worked and yesterday, I guess I lost it and I did that…"

"You know I paid attention to you the first day of class. But I couldn't act on it and unfortunately I still can't. I can't offer you more than that I can't be seen with you or I might lose my job. And believe me when I say I love being a teacher and I'm grateful to this opportunity."

"Why?" Will couldn't understand how a so young man could be so into his job as was Sonny. "Why are you so grateful for your job?"

"Because it made me meet you!" Sonny smiled his killer smile and Will laughed from the cheesiness of Sonny's remark.

"Wow! Mister Kiriakis, cheesy flattery will get you everywhere!" Will said laughing, before attacking Sonny's lips again.

* * *

20 minutes later, they were lying, feet on the bed top and head placed where the feet are supposed to be, sweat rolling from both their foreheads. Will got his head into the crook of Sonny's neck and he heard Sonny whispering.

"Wow I think we pretty much covered the class on male genitalia…" This made Will laugh loudly. "I told you that when I'm interested in a class, especially the teacher, I can be a great student!"

"Oh yeah! You are very gifted and in every meaning of this word!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a phone ringing. Will immediately got up of the bed and went to look for it. "I shouldn't have thrown it earlier." He caught the sheets which fell during their "class" and put them out of the way. "Here it is. Hello? (…) Yeah I'm fine guys. (…) No need to go looking for me, I'm very fine" He looked at Sonny, smiling broadly. "Okay, I'll meet you in one hour. (…) Okay see you later…"

He hung up and got back on the bed and found his way into Sonny's arms, laying his head on Sonny's chest. "I have to go."

Sonny squeezed Will not wanting to let him go. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yeah, they are looking for me and" Will looked up from Sonny's chest to look into his eyes "By the way M. the professor we have a class in one hour and a half. You wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

"Point taken! Just before you go, I wanted to ask you: Are you alright with pretending that we don't… You know? Sleep together?"

Somehow the last two words hurt Will a little. Did Sonny think that they were only doing that? Sleep together…**_"Somehow; it's the player who is played…"_** He faked a smile and answered him "Yeah of course…" He got up and collected his clothes; he went to the bathroom and dressed before making his way back to the bedroom where Sonny was already dressed up in a robe. Sonny noticed that the smile Will had, seemed a little sad.

"Will, are you okay?"

Will looked up, nodded and put a peck on Sonny's lips before saying "Yeah, of course I am. I'll be careful to not get other people attention when I get out. See you in class…"

He opened the door just a little, passed his head and looked on his right and left before turning towards Sonny. He threw him a little smile and headed out. Sonny was left alone in his room, thinking about what just happened. **_"Could I have hurt Will when I asked him that? Good start Sonny; you sure know how to begin a relationship!"_**

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey Will, where have you been? We were beginning to worry!"

At first, Will didn't hear what was being said. He was too deep in his thoughts. **_"Could Sonny just want to sleep with me? But he said all this nice stuff and he could have taken advantage of me last night and he didn't… So why did he say that? I'm beginning to understand what the people I used to play felt. I must have been so disgusting."_**

"Will? Hello? Earth to Will?!"

"Oh sorry, what?"

"What's going on with you? You seem very distracted." The guys were all looking at Will with curious faces. Will hurried to try to find an excuse as to why he was pensive.

"Sorry, I was thinking about… About, about my night."

"Really?" Kareem exclaimed. "So tell us! It must have been good if it made you so pensive."

"Oh yeah it was good!" Will tried to gain some time because he knew his friends wouldn't let go before he spilled. "And you, what happened to you all? Past midnight, I never noticed any of you again."

"You're really trying to change the subject? Come on Will, I thought you knew us a little more!" Brian said laughing. "We want the details. What happened? Who was it?"

"Spill it! Neil added.

"Maybe later, we have class now…"

"Class?" The four boys shouted surprised before bursting out laughing. "Since when does the great William Horton want to class?"

"Yeah you're right. Screw the class!" Will who was afraid to bring suspicions on him, decided to play the game. "Okay I'll tell you BUT… You have to tell me what happened to you all after I'm done! Deal?"

"Deal!" The four guys exclaimed.

"So I was at the bar yesterday and suddenly the waitress came to me and told me that someone sent me a drink. She pointed at him and he was very gorgeous, the kind of guy you really want in your bed. So I took the drink and I went to him. We danced and we kissed and one thing leading to another we ended up at his place fucking like rabbits. He was really good you know, like really fucking good. We had maybe four or five replays and I slept too late and that's why you couldn't find me." Will felt bad about lying to them. But in a sense he wasn't because sleeping with Sonny was really, really fucking awesome. He became a little excited thing about it and tried to hide by crossing his legs.

"And who was he?" Brian asked. "If you can introduce me to him, I would love to have a good time!"

"Unfortunately, I don't know his name and I didn't memorize where he lived. Sorry man" Will lied. "But I thought you found your Mr. Muscle yesterday? What happened?"

"Yeah, I met him at the gym and he was showing his muscles and I've always wanted a muscled man. But let me tell you that if all the muscled guys are so not gifted where it's needed, I quit this kind of men. So not interesting!" This plus Brian's disappointed face made all the guys laugh loudly. "I'm happy that my lack of fun yesterday makes you laugh. Jerks!"

Kareem and Neil told their stories too and apparently, each had a great night too. Kareem had a lot of fun learning to tame his stallion and Neil lost track of time.

"Okay, am I the only one who didn't get laid last night?" Tyler asked, his face reddening from being embarrassed and a little angry.

"You" Will pointed at him. "You didn't get laid? Melissa or Johanna was very wild though."

"How do you know her name? And how can you know she was wild?"

"I may have been making out with her before she went to you." Will smirked. "Sorry man!"

"Wow thanks for my ego Will! First I see her falling asleep when we were going at it and now I learn that I was a second choice. Thanks man!" The four guys, Will included, began laughing uncontrollably.

"She… She fell… She fell asleep?" Neil couldn't even formulate a sentence as he was laughing too hard.

"That's it; laugh as much as you want. I can't wait for when it happens to you!"

The boys stopped laughing and tried to catch their breath and once they were calm enough, Neil told them it was time to get to class.

"Time to join the class of the sexy Kiriakis!" Kareem exclaimed. No one noticed Will tensing at hearing Kareem.

Sonny was already sitting at his desk and he was checking his notes when the group made his way in the amphitheater. He looked up, hoping to get a glimpse of Will before the beginning of the class. He smiled slightly at the group and when he noticed Will behind the four guys, he smile grew bigger before vanishing almost immediately. Will wasn't even looking; he was staring at the ground just following. **_"So I really did hurt him? But why? What did I say? What should I have said? I have to find a way to talk to him really quickly."_**

Once Will got to his seat, he looked at Sonny who was wiping the board and he thought about the events of the day. **_"What if I misunderstood what he wanted to tell me? I really have to talk to him soon!" _**His eyes followed Sonny wherever he was going and when Sonny turned, their eyes crossed and locked onto each other for 1 minute. Will let a small smile escape. It gave Sonny enough confidence that they were going to be okay so he went to his desk and checked the list of students.

"So I hope you had a wonderful evening last night. As you know some of you still don't have grade for oral interrogations. So I hope that you really learned the 5 pages of the book I asked you to read because I'm going to interrogate these students. As usual, you will come here in front of me and answer the different questions."

Will's mind began to panic as he was one of the concerned students. Of course, he knew the pages by heart but being right there in front of Sonny would be very difficult. Nervousness began to increase as 3 people were sent to the board and answered every question perfectly. He was reading calmly the last words of the last page when he heard: "William Horton, your turn." Hearing Sonny speaking to him with a very serious tone was a great turn on for Will and he wasn't sure he could contain himself. He was totally panicking and nervous; he remembered some advices his grandmother used to tell him when he was little: _"If you are nervous about an oral exam then think about your teacher or examiner naked and it will help you relax!"_ **_"Sorry Grandma! I would have loved for you to give me other advices because in this case, thinking about a naked Sonny will not help me in any way!"_**

He made his way to the board and stood in front of Sonny. He looked at his friends who were giving him signs to encourage him or to make fun of him then he turned his head toward Sonny to see him reading the pages trying to find questions.

"So Mr. Horton, could you tell me what you know about the dorsal side of the proximal region of the lower limb?" Sonny said, still not looking at Will. **_"Fortunately. Because I'm just a bunch of nerves! Why am I so nervous when I'm around him?"_**

"Mr. Horton? I'm waiting!" Sonny being so bossy began to arouse Will very much but he straightened and answered.

"Sorry, yes. We can find the hamstring. The hamstring is a group of tendons contracted by three posterior thigh muscles that make up the borders of the space behind the knee, or their corresponding tendons.(…)" Will was rambling the 5 pages he read under the perplexed glance of his friends who weren't expecting him to know everything.

"Okay, it's good. Mr. Horton, just before you return to your seat, I'm expecting you in my office after the class. I have to talk to you about your latest test which is very bad."

"But Mr. Kiriakis, after this class, I have chemistry class. "

"Then you'll miss the first part of the class. One of your friends will tell Mrs. Johnson."

Will, surprised by Sonny's so serious tone, babbled to answer. "Of course Mr." And he made his way to his seat, defeated not caring about his friends who were throwing him questioning glances.

When the end of the class was announced by the bell, Sonny gathered fast his belongings and went out of the amphitheater while Will was taking his time.

"Wow Will; it seems that Mr. Kiriakis doesn't like you very much. Fortunately, you stopped trying to get into his pants or he would have hated you." Kareem smirked. The four boys turned toward Will who was ready to get out of the class. "Hey man where are you going?" Brian asked.

"I have been convoked into Kiriakis' office remember?"

"You're really going?"

"Well yeah. He already hates me enough! I'm not going to get into more troubles. See you later in chemistry class!"

Will made his way to Sonny's office. He stood in the empty corridor, hesitating to knock on the door. His heart began to beat furiously and goose bumps appeared on his skin. "How is it possible that coming in his office makes me feel like this?" He whispered to himself. He took his backpack and threw it on his shoulder before slightly knocking.

"Come in!"

Will opened the door slowly and entered the room. As soon as the door was closed, Will found himself pinned to the door and his lips ravished by sweet and hungry ones. He closed his eyes as a tongue began demanding entrance and he happily gave it, feeling hands roaming his body. The kissed lasted maybe for two minutes before they both needed to catch their breath. Forehead against forehead, breathing heavily, they both opened their eyes and locked them into each other.

Sonny then pulled away and went to sit at his desk, leaving Will leaning on the door, still in shock.

"Wow, what was that?" Will asked, slowly regaining consciousness. He straightened his clothes and went to sit on a chair positioned in front of the desk.

"Sorry, it's just… I missed you!"

"You did? But we saw each other for 2 hours of class."

"Yeah I know but it wasn't really seeing each other. By the way, congratulations for your interrogation. You had everything right."

"Thanks! I had a good teacher! So you wanted to see me about a bad exam? Which one? Because I thought I did good on the last 3exams."

"Oh you did good. You even had the best grade of the class!"

"What? Are you serious?" Will saw Sonny nod and couldn't help but smile. "Then why did you ask me to come to your office?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something more personal but it couldn't wait."

"Oh…" Will had a bad feeling about that and the smile he had earlier vanished immediately. "I get it. You don't have to say it. I won't bother you again." He stood up and prepared himself to go when he was stopped by Sonny who was now standing right in front of him. "Wow you're fast…"

"Will, I don't think you get it."

"Yes I do. You already want to get rid of me. And I can understand. I think it's karma. I mean I made other suffer so that's totally right that it's my turn to suffer now…"

"What? Will, no! I don't want to get rid of you. If I did, do you really think I would have kissed you like I did when you entered the room?"

"I… I guess not!"

"What made you think that I wanted to get rid of you?"

"I don't know!" Will said, shrugging his shoulders, trying to find the right words. "Maybe because you were cold to me in class and it's something you said this morning. You said that you didn't want anyone to know that we were … Sleeping together. I guess it made me feel like you just wanted me for occasional one night stand. I know I used to do this all the time but with you, I don't know, I want so much more than that. I want a connection, something that I never wanted before. And for the first time, it makes me… Insecure?"

"Insecure?" Sonny chuckled. "The great Will Horton is insecure with me?"

"Hey don't laugh! It's not funny" Will pouted. "I guess what I want to say is I like you Sonny, I like you very much."

Will's words rang into Sonny's mind. He couldn't find the right words because his brain totally melted. "Babe, I like you too so much!"

"You do?"

"Oh yeah! And I'm sorry I said that this morning. I want something more too. I don't want us to be resumed to sex. I want us to go out publicly, to hold hands in the town square and kiss you in front of everyone. But I can't offer you that, not now anyway. The only thing I can offer you is a secret relationship and I'm disappointed in myself for not being able to give you more…"

Will interrupted what Sonny was saying with a forceful kiss. He cupped Sonny's head and held him. Sonny's hands traveled to Will's waist and pulled him closer. Will then wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and the kiss resumed sweet. When Will pulled back, he looked at Sonny with an apologetic glance.

"Sorry I cut in your sentence…"

"Feel free to interrupt me like this anytime you want." Sonny said, sitting on the chair and pulling Will with him to sit on his lap. "As I was saying I want to give you so much more but I can't right now. So would you want to be my secret boyfriend?"

"Yes" Will whispered against Sonny's lips before putting a little peck on them and leaning back.

"Great!" Sonny smiled. "As for the being cold part, I can't change my attitude toward you in one day because it would be too obvious! But maybe I can learn to know you more every day…"

"You know what Sonny, let's keep it that way! I have to admit that you being all cold and bossy is a major turn on for me…" And to emphasize his point, Will plunged on Sonny's lips, his tongue not even asking access to Sonny's mouth.

The sudden knock on the door made them leave their trance and they broke away, each one trying to straighten their hair or their clothes. Once they were showable without suspicion, that Sonny was sitting behind his desk and Will in front of him, Sonny shouted "Come in!" A little grey haired woman made her appearance.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kiriakis but I need Mr. Horton in my class right away or he'll miss something very important…"

"Sure Mrs. Johnson. We were finished. You understood me Mr. Horton? You have to work really harder if you want to succeed."

"I got it. Thanks Mr. Kiriakis" Will was trying to keep a straight face but what they were doing minutes ago was still haunting his mind. Mrs. Johnson left the office and just before leaving too, Will stopped on the doorway, turned around and whispered for only Sonny to hear.

"Thank you Sonny! It was the best way to miss some class. I'll miss you _Boyfriend…_"

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Will still couldn't believe how fast he got used to living a secret relationship with Sonny. The only mention of the term "relationship" used to make him run in the other way and he never thought he could fall so fast for someone as he did for Sonny. To put it in simple words, Sonny made him incredibly happy. And he had been so happy for one month and half now. And no one was aware of anything. Will remembered the first two weeks of their hidden romance. Will spent a lot of his class time staring at Sonny without being noticed by his friends and they sneaked out everywhere just to see each other for a couple of minutes. But they always made sure to make the most of it.

He especially remembered when he was walking through the almost empty corridor to reach his locker. He put his physics books in it and made his way to the statistics class. He was deep in his thoughts when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him from behind into a dark little room. As soon as the door was closed, someone turned on the light. He found himself facing the most beautiful brown eyes Will had ever seen.

"Sonny what are you doing here? More importantly where are we?"

"We are in the supply closet. I'm sorry I just couldn't wait for tomorrow to see you again."

"Don't ever be sorry for that! But put your mouth to better use and kiss me!"

"Your wish is my command!"

One of the other moments Will remembered was when Sonny organized an exam to see if every student was ready for the midterm final. Sonny decided he wouldn't be the one to correct the papers but he would be the supervisor during the test. Will was deep into the exam, he wanted Sonny to be proud of all the work he did so he finished way before everybody. He looked up and noticed that everybody was still on the exam. When he turned toward where Sonny was sitting, he saw him looking straight at him. Will blushed before sending a very discreet air kiss which made Sonny smile and look down to hide his happiness. They stayed the last half hour of the test staring at each other, careful to not being noticed by the other students. Once the test finished, everybody was giving the test back to Sonny before leaving the amphitheater. Will got up from his chair after everyone on purpose. He waited until he and Sonny were alone in the amphitheater to give his paper back and put a little peck on Sonny's lips before escaping the room. Once he was alone, Sonny decided to throw a glance at Will's paper to check if there were obvious mistakes and there weren't any. But as he was stacking the papers, he noticed a piece of paper falling from Will's test. He took it and unfolded it before reading what was inside. "I already miss you. I can't wait to see you tonight for our 'private lesson' 3"

And one of the craziest and favorite moments Will kept in mind was one day, 2 weeks ago when the class was scheduled to begin at exactly 3PM. Will and Sonny decided to meet at around 2.15PM. When Will entered the room, Sonny was turning his back to the door and was busy wiping the board. Will checked if Sonny was alone and made his way discreetly behind him and wrapped his arms around Sonny's middle, kissing the back of his neck. Sonny hummed his contentment and turned in his arms to meet their lips in a deep and mind blowing kiss.

"I've never done it in an amphitheater before!" Sonny whispered, drunk from Will's scent and crazy from happiness.

"I think we can change that" murmured a confident Will, before attacking Sonny's neck with little bites and kisses.

Leaving his thoughts, Will smiled, memories still fresh. He was on his way to his next class when he passed next to Sonny's office. The door was opened so he figured someone was in there. He looked at his watch and saw that his next class wasn't supposed to begin before fifteen minutes so he went to Sonny's door. Standing in front of the door, he heard laughs coming from the inside. He slightly pushed the door which was ajar and saw Sonny sitting at his desk but beside him was standing Brent. And when he said standing beside him, Will wasn't exaggerating. He saw that Brent was almost bent on Sonny; their faces were inches from the other. Brent was showing Sonny something on Sonny's desk that was supposedly funny because they were both laughing loudly.

Will hated Brent, he always had and he would always hate him. Brent was a player and a very good one. He got almost every guy he wanted and apparently Sonny was set to be his next prey. But what could he do? Will wasn't supposed to be jealous because they weren't supposed to be a couple. This part of being a secret couple was beginning to get on Will's nerves. He never thought he would be the jealous kind of guy but when it came to Sonny, Will was a totally different man. He had needs he never had before; he felt things like he never did before and it scared the hell out of him. Could he be in love with Sonny? The sure thing he knew was that seeing Sonny laugh with another man was making him mad. But it was useless to confront him. He left the doorway and made his way to his next class.

* * *

Sonny was worried. He tried all the evening to get a hold of Will but he never answered any text or any call. And he never did that. Sonny didn't want to go to bed without at least hearing Will's voice once in a day. And he didn't have the chance to see him of all day. He tried again to call Will but it went straight to voicemail. So he decided to leave a message.

"Will, this is Sonny. Son I don't know what happened to you but I wanted to talk to you, to listen to your voice before I go to sleep. I missed you today! So please call me back as soon as you can. Bye."

Sonny waited, waited for 1hour but he never got answers so he went to sleep, defeated he didn't have his Will's fix.

The day after, Sonny was waiting for everyone to make their entrance. He put down all his notes and got up to welcome the students. He spotted Will coming in with Brian. But Will didn't turn his head toward him like he usually did; neither did he look up when he sat. Taken off guard by Will's apparent coldness toward him, he went to his board and began the class distracted. The class lasted so long in Sonny's mind; he had the impression that it lasted 5hours when it was only 2 hours. He sat at his desk looking at the young people leaving the room. Will was almost at the door when Sonny stopped him.

"Mr. Horton, could you come here? I have something to talk to you about!"

Brian patted Will's back meaning _Good luck for what's coming to you! _Will made his way to the desk and stood looking down. Sonny waited for the amphitheater to be completely empty.

"Will… Will could you please look at me?" Will looked up and locked his eyes them with Sonny's where he saw questions and hurt. "Did you get my messages, my calls?"

"Yeah, I got them…" He answered nonchalantly.

"Then why didn't you call me back? I've waited for you last night."

"I don't know. I guess I was busy…"

"You were… Busy? What kind of excuse is that? Can you tell me what's really going on with you? Do you want to break up with me? Tell me instead of playing the distant guy!"

"No I don't want to break up… Do you?"

"What kind of questions is that? Of course not. Why would you think something like that?"

"I saw you yesterday. In your office."

"Yesterday? You were near my office? Why didn't you come in?"

"Because you were not alone… You were in very good company…"

"Yesterday? Who was I with? (…) Brent? Are you talking about Brent?"

"The one and only." Will was still acting distant and didn't dare move from his spot. He couldn't believe how weak he was now, his heart threatening to shatter every time it came to Sonny.

"You can't seriously be jealous of Brent." He looked at Will with an ounce of amusement in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Will noticed it and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think this is funny Sonny?"

"Actually, I think this is funny. You, Will, you are jealous. I never saw you being jealous; it's kind of cute."

"Don't laugh! I know Brent and I perfectly know that he get every guy he wants and I don't want to lose you to him."

"And you won't because I'm with you and not with him. Come here!" Sonny sat on the side of his desk and caught Will's jacket to pull him closer. Once Will was standing between Sonny's legs, Sonny placed a little kiss on Will's lips before whispering very lowly. "I am with you and only you…"

"But Brent, he doesn't know that and nobody can know that. And it makes me sad to hide every time I want to see you. I know we are doing it for you and I don't want you to lose your job but I so wish we could spend time together in the street without the need of hiding."

"Yeah I know. I have the same wish and I'm sorry I make you …"

"Don't be sorry, I'm happy to 'help' you. It's not your fault, it's the rules. I'm tired of them."

"Me too babe, me too. But please believe in me and have faith in me because I would never cheat on you okay Will? I'm feeling good with you and I don't want that to change."

"Same here Sonny." Will smiled. Although it was a very small smile, Sonny could read trust and happiness in it. He pulled Will closer and kissed him on the corner of his lips before biting lightly and sucking on his lower lip. Will closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the sensation. He wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and squeezed him. He knew deep down that he was ready; he was finally close to say the 3 little words. But not here and not now. He needed a perfect set and he would do anything to have it. He pulled back from Sonny who whimpered from the loss.

"Hey come back here, I didn't finish kissing you…"

"I have to go. The guys will wonder where I am and if they find us here… But meet me at my house for our lesson and after I'll treat you to dinner that I'll cook myself. Deal?"

"Deal. But you will be alone?"

"Yeah. I'll give George his evening off and my parents are supposed to come back in 5 days. So we'll have the house only for us."

Sonny pressed a little peck on Will's cheek. "I can't wait!" He let Will go but not before patting his butt like only he was allowed.

"Hey leave that for later!"

When Sonny was finally alone in the amphitheater, he thought about Abi's words about Will being bad news. He still didn't tell her about them and he was sure he wouldn't before a very long time. Then he thought about his family, he wondered if they were thinking about him or if they regretted kicking him out. He would have loved for them to change because he would have proudly introduced Will to them. Will… He thought about telling him about his family crisis but he decided to wait a little more. He got out of his thoughts when his next class was entering the amphitheater. **_"Yeah, I really can't wait for our lesson…"_**

Three hours later, Sonny was getting out of his car in front of the Horton's mansion. Regardless of how many times he went to the house, it still seemed so huge and intimidating. He took his bag from the car and carefully got a bouquet of red roses from the backseat. He chose these flowers for two reasons: one to apologize for the previous situation and two because he wanted to make Will feel how much he cared about him. Although at that point, it was so much more than caring about him. He repeated the three words in his head, articulating each syllable. He walked to the door and rang the bell. He waited for 3 minutes when the door opened on a gorgeous Will. The sight took Sonny's breath away and he leaned toward him to kiss him but Will suddenly stepped back. Sonny was ready to ask him what was wrong when he heard a woman talking out loud.

"Who is this?" The woman appeared to the door. "Hello Mr. Kiriakis, how are you?"

"Mrs. Horton? Oh I'm fine thank you."

Sami eyed the bouquet of flowers curiously and looked at Sonny with a serious questioning glance. Sonny threw a glance to Will who seemed agitated and apologetic and Sonny turned toward Sami who had raised her eyebrow asking silently what these flowers were for and for who they were. **_"Perfect, I'm totally screwed! What can we do now?"_**

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sami was still eyeing the bouquet curiously while Sonny was glancing at Will who was in full panic mode. Will's eyes were apologetic and Sonny really thought that their affair would be discovered tonight. **_"Think, think, think Sonny…"_**

"Mrs. Horton, these flowers are for you. Welcome back in Salem!"

"For me? How did you know I was back?" Sami said suspiciously looking between Will and Sonny.

Sonny's face turned to red and he didn't know how to answer, Will noticed his boyfriend's confusion and decided to follow Sonny's idea. "I told him Mom"

"I thought you got back from the university before we were here!"

"Yeah, yeah.

"So how did you tell him then?" Sami asked.

"Actually, he sent me a message to ask me if cancelling the lesson was okay because he wanted to have free time with you. But I told him that we can't cancel because the finals are so close. So, sorry!" Will and Sonny looked at each other thankfully and reassured.

"Well thank you Mr. Kiriakis" Sami said as she took the flowers from Sonny and put them nonchalantly on the table beside her. "If you would please sit down and wait for me." She pointed at the couch. "I will be right back, would you like something to drink?"

"No I am good, thank you" Sonny said sitting down on the couch bashfully.

Sami went towards the kitchen to make herself a drink. Once she was out of sight, Will rushed over to Sonny, sat on the couch beside him and laced their fingers together "Thank you for the flowers babe" he said tightening his grip on Sonny's fingers and looking towards the kitchen to see if his mother was coming back.

Sonny tightened the grip back "I am sorry I couldn't give it to you" he said remorsefully looking at the kitchen's direction before looking back to Will and giving him a swift peck on the lips " I am so sorry for earlier babe" Sonny said running his fingers slightly across Will's face.

"No! I am sorry for being an idiot, I just couldn't bear that jerk leaning towards you" Will said catching Sonny by his shirt in an attempt to pull him close into a hug before hearing his mother's footsteps. He pecked Sonny on the lips again and swung up, leaving the overwhelmed Sonny on the couch, passing his eyes perplexedly between Will and his mother

"So Mr. Kiriakis I wanted to talk to you, if you don't mind" Sami said, having her coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other, while setting on the couch across Sonny

Sonny locked eyes with Will immediately questioning him with panic "Sure, Mrs. Horton"

Will noticed Sonny's panic "Mom, we need to get started with the lesson, we are already late!" Will exclaimed trying to get his mother to change her mind

"i just need to talk to Mr. Kiriakis for 5 minutes only, you go to your room and prepare for your lesson" Sami said firmly to her son.

Will was annoyed with his mother's behavior but he thought that it was better if he went upstairs now because he didn't know how long he could last before attacking Sonny's lips in front of his mother. He found himself mad at his mother for ruining the evening he had planned for him and Sonny. He was disappointed by the turn of events. He looked at Sonny apologetically and took off to his room.

"So Mr. Kiriakis, how is Will doing?

"He is very smart Madame." Sonny said. "He learned the material so quickly and I think he'll be ready for the exam after only few lessons"

"Great! That's good! I wanted to ask you to continue giving him lessons until the final exam. But I see you are really invested in my son's work so that's good. And of course, I'll pay you back in a very good way."

Sonny felt himself relax immediately, he was smiling discreetly. Will's mom wouldn't be a problem for now but he had to find a way to still see Will even after the final exam. "Sure Mrs. Horton, I will do my best, now if you excuse me, we have to get started with the lesson!"

Sonny made his way to Will's room, feeling anxious about the lesson as it was their first lesson with Will's parents being at home. He didn't know how he would manage to pass the one hour and a half without having sweet breaks with Will. As he got close to Will's room he saw that the door was open slightly. He knocked on it and the door swung open widely and he felt Will's hands wrapping around him tightly and pulling him into the room only to be pinned to the wall and feel his lips be attacked by Will's with all the power he has. Sonny gasped, taken aback from Will's behavior. He pulled away harshly, trying to catch his breath

"Your parents are here! We can't do that or we will get caught" he whispered looking at the door which was now shut firmly

"I'll be quiet babe don't worry" Will whispered while panting and grinding himself up to Sonny's crotch.

As the kiss grew more passionate and the tongues were battling firmly and deeply, Will couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips which made Sonny pull away immediately from the whining Will. "Will! Your parents! They will catch us!" Sonny whispered desperately panting into Will's face who dropped his head into Sonny's shoulder and took Sonny's hand in his, leading it to his hardening member before whispering with a whimper.

"You are driving me crazy babe" he rubbed his length with Sonny's hand, making them both moan desperately.

"We need to start the lesson babe; please!" Sonny pleaded "I am not sure how long I will have the power to resist you and to focus on the material!"

"Then you can focus on other material if you want…" Will teased him, winking at him. Sonny let out a whimper both of frustration and of annoyance. Being so close to Will always made him weak in the knees and he lost all his ability to think clearly but being in the same house with Will's parents had the effect of a cold shower.

"Believe me when I say I want you more than anything right now but we have to focus on work plus your parents are in the house and if they hear us, then… They'll fire me and kill me! Or in the other order…"

Will smiled tenderly, brushing some locks of hair from Sonny's temple before kissing it adoringly "Okay, let's start sweetie"

The two made their way to Will's desk, still trying to catch their breath. They sat down and tried to gain focus on their work. Will who was still hard as a rock, couldn't focus much and every five or ten minutes he would kiss Sonny on the lips while asking him something or answering a question. That didn't help much with the problem between his tights. After one hour and before their usual break, he took Sonny's hand between his and led it again to rest between his legs, rubbing it with his length firmly and moan softly with pleasure.

Sonny had been frightened through the entire lesson that one of Will's parents would suddenly open the door. But being romanced by Will, he somehow managed to come over his fears and corporate with Will in the kisses and the flirting. But now, putting his hand on Will's sensitive place and seeing him leaning his head back on the chair, while closing his eyes firmly, made Sonny look panicky towards the door and then back to Will with confused eyes and trembling body.

"God, I want you so much" he whispered, standing up swiftly and pulling Will towards his private bathroom.

"Come on, stand here" he commanded Will, pushing him against the bathroom's wall.

He then attacked Will lips firmly, unbuttoning Will's shirt while fiddling with his jeans to help him get his throbbing member out. Will whimpered when he felt Sonny leaving a tray of kisses down his neck then on his chest. Sonny stopped when he reached Will's abs and began licking him. Will ran his hands through Sonny's scalp massaging him while the other was busy pulling his boxers down and taking him completely into his mouth.

He was squirming violently and trying to hold his moans back. Sonny was enjoying what he was doing completely when they heard a knock on the door "Will, there is a dinner in the kitchen. Maybe you two want to take a break and go downstairs to eat" Sami said from behind the closed door of the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Both men moaned lowly then Sonny let Will free suddenly, wiped his mouth with his hand and ran out the bathroom, closing its door behind him. He went straight to the desk, sitting on his chair and pretending to read the papers in front of him.

Will in the meanwhile, was still standing in the same position, covering his eyes with his forearm and whimpering softly, trying to calm his breathing.

When Sami didn't hear any answer she opened the door to check what was going on. She was surprised to see Sonny alone "Where is Will?" she asked scanning the room with her eyes.

"He is in the bathroom" Sonny said pretending to be reading while trying to hide his hardness.

"Okay, can you please tell him that his father and I are going to a business dinner and will be back in a few hours?"

"Yeah sure" Sonny's eyes sparkled.

"Good thank you, oh and you can go downstairs to have dinner. Goodnight Mr. Kiriakis" Sami didn't wait to hear Sonny's answer as she took off and closed the door behind her.

Once Sami was out, Sonny threw the papers away and rushed to the window to see her and her husband entering a car and driving away. He then ran to Will who was a mess of whimpers still trying to get his release by himself.

"Oh babe I am so sorry" Sonny said regretfully while getting closer to Will and replacing Will's hand with his hand. "Your parents are out, we are alone" Sonny said hoarsely, pulling Will's forearm from his eyes and locking their eyes together with a warm smile on his face which made Will smile through his dizziness.

"So how do you like it babe?" Sonny said smiling before dropping to his knees. He stared at Will's throbbing member and started by licking Will's shaft as if it was an ice cream cone, from bottom to top. When he got to the top, he kissed and licked the head then he took all of him in. He sucked as much as he could and slowly move his head up and down. The sight of Sonny's head bobbing up and down made Will lose his mind. He fisted his hands in Sonny's hair and thrusted his hips into his mouth. Sonny began to cup Will's balls with one hand while the other was caressing Will's firm abdomen. Will was quivering from the pleasure and his brain was clouded by the feelings and the sensations. Sonny accelerated his rhythm and Will screamed his release which was entirely swallowed by Sonny's mouth. "Oh Yes Sonny… YES… YEEESSSS."

Will's legs shook under the pleasure and he figured that he wouldn't be able to stand much longer. Fortunately, Sonny was standing up; kissing his way up to Will's face and soon the two men were engaged in a heated make out session. Finally Will pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Wow Sonny, that was… mind blowing…" Will's hands were tenderly roaming Sonny's still clothed body. "That was amazing but now I feel dirty and you are way too much dressed."

"What's your idea?" Sonny loved playing the innocent guy when it came to Will's ideas.

"You perfectly see where I'm getting at. Now undress and we, mister, are going to take a shower…"

"God… Will, you'll be the end of me. Luckily your parents are gone!" Sonny sighed, undressing slowly.

"My parents? Oh damn I completely forgot about them! They're really gone? You sure?"

"How could you forget about them? I mean your mother almost caught us, well me blowing you! It's not something you can forget…"

"Well you did make me forget about everything in the last 10 minutes. You sure they're gone?"

"Yes I saw them entering a car. Your mother said they had a business dinner. And she also said that dinner was ready downstairs." Sonny said climbing into the shower where Will already had the hot water pouring.

"That's good to know! I know I promised you a dinner but as you could see, I have been disturbed… I'm sorry!" Will looked down, disappointed.

"Hey, hey, hey." Sonny put his hands under Will's chin to make him look in his eyes. "It doesn't matter! It's not your fault… And I'm just happy to be with you."

"Yeah I can see that!" Will teased, looking down at Sonny's hardness. "Let me take care of it for you!"

"Oh Will, words only words." Sonny laughed. "What about actions?" He winked at Will who immediately went down on him and swallowed him whole.

30 minutes later, they were finally dressed and they were chasing each other in the kitchen, laughing like teenagers. When Sonny caught Will by his middle, he covered his neck with sloppy kisses and licks.

"Hey stop that or you won't have any room for the meal…" Will laughed.

"I'll always have room for you and a meal even if it's not yours."

"Well, I maybe didn't cook as it was planned but… I prepared something for dessert…"

"You tease, what did you prepare?" Sonny let Will go and his eyes followed him to the fridge. Will opened it and got a bowl out of it. "What is it Will? Tell me!" He got closer and looked from above Will's shoulder. "Mmmmmh Strawberries? I love that!"

"I propose you a game to get to know each other even more. We ask each other questions and if we accept to answer, we get a strawberry and maybe a kiss…"

"And if we refuse to answer?"

"We get to see the other eating the strawberry without the right to move or to kiss. You game?"

"I'm game…"

"Okay so I'll begin. Well let's see, it's simple. Have you always wanted to be a teacher?"

"Really? This is the thing you want to know?"

"Do you answer or not?" Will said laughing. "Or I'll eat your strawberry…"

"Yes!" Will got a fruit out of the bowl and gave it to Sonny who munched it, looking teasingly at Will. Once he swallowed it, he kissed Will and thought about a question to ask him. "Okay, my turn. Did you already sleep with a girl? I promise I won't be jealous…"

"Yes I already have."

"Really? When? Who?"

"Hey you said you wouldn't be jealous and it's only one question a time…" Sonny took a strawberry from the bowl and presented it to Will's lips. Will locked his eyes with Sonny's, opened his mouth and took the fruit from his boyfriend's fingers, without forgetting to suck a little on them teasingly. Letting go his fingers, he met Sonny's lips in a searing kiss, the strawberry still on his mouth. When they pulled away, Sonny licked the juice on his lips. He tried to calm his breathing.

"Okay Sonny, my turn. Well… Did you already have a secret affair like this? Promise I won't be jealous too." Will playfully raised his eyebrows.

Sonny thought about Sam. He couldn't tell Will just now about him. He knew he had to tell him some day but if he could, he would delay the moment he would tell him.

"Hum… I don't want to answer this question…"

"Why? Why not? You had a secret relationship, that's fine you know… I too had affairs."

"Let it go please. I don't want to answer the question… "

"As you wish… Well I eat your strawberry and you don't have the right to kiss me." The question put Sonny in a bad mood but seeing Will approaching teasingly his fruit to his lips, licking it before sucking while staring at him and finally eating it, had instantly Sonny hard and in a much better mood. He licked his lips in apprehension and leaned toward him. Will stepped back, nodding his head no. "Hey, rules are rules. You don't have the right to kiss me."

Sonny pouted and began thinking about his next question. "Okay what's the one thing you think I don't know about you?"

"I love you!" Will suddenly blurted out, surprising Sonny. Will looked down afraid of Sonny's reaction. When he didn't hear Sonny answering, he freaked out, he looked up and was about to say something when he was interrupted by Sonny's lips plunging on his and pulling in a passionate kiss. When Sonny pulled back, Will noticed tears lowing from Sonny's eyes.

"Sonny, you're crying…"

"Yeah from happiness… Will, I love you too, so much baby!"

_To be continued…_


	14. DRAMA- Sonny

**"Hello Hello, Drama is coooming for WilSon..."**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome. Drama makes his apparition in this chapter so I hope you'll 'enjoy' it and the next ones... and that you won't hate me too much ;)**

**Chapter 14**

"I love you too Will, so much!"

Will stood there, frozen unable to say anything. The joy and happiness were completely filling him and he didn't want this feeling to ever stop. Finally, he made a move and took Sonny in his arms, hugging him so tightly that it became hard for Sonny to breathe. He released him and whispered to him. "Can we go back to your place please?"

Sonny frowned at Will's request. "Why would you want to go to my place when we're here?"

"Because, as you said my parents will be back in a few hours and I desperately want to spend the night with the man I love."

"Could you repeat that?"

"You, you are the man that I love…"

"I don't think I'll ever be tired of hearing these words coming out of your mouth." Sonny said, pecking Will's lips.

They ran to Will's room, gathered Sonny's belongings and were ready to go. Before going out, Will left a note for his parent's. _"Went out. Back in the morning. Will."_

"Don't you think they'll ask questions when you get back?"

"They don't care about what I do so why should I care about what they think?"

"Because they are your parents… And I'm sure they love you."

"I don't think so but that's okay. Let's go, I can't wait to be alone with you."

"Do you mind taking your car and I'll take mine? We can't…"

"I know…" Will answered nonchalantly. "We can't be seen together. So go ahead, I'll follow you. Love you!"

* * *

15 minutes later, the two lovers were finally reunited in Sonny's little apartment. As they didn't eat anything, Sonny decided to prepare something very quick. They ended eating pasta, sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"This is the best pasta dish I've ever eaten…"

"Really? My guess is you haven't eaten a lot of pasta in your life…"

"Hey I'm making you a compliment. So take it!"

"Sorry Will." Sonny smiled. "Thank you babe! Let me put these in the dish washer and I'll be right back."

"Can't I help you?" Will asked, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Sonny.

"Sure!" They got up and gathered the dishes. Will took them and put them next to the sinks and he was about to turn the water on. He filled the two sinks, one with hot water and the other with medium-cold water.

"Will, I told you we could put them in the dish washer…" But Will already turned the water off and took the soap. He poured it in the sink full of hot water and it began foaming. "Geez Will, you poured way too much soap in it…"

"You really think I'm this stupid, don't you?" Will was looking at Sonny with a teasing voice. "Of course I know I put too much soap, I just love the foam."

"Oh you do. Well by all means if you like froth so much, I can't prevent you from forming it. And as I'm so nice, I'm even going to give it to you." He put his hands deep in the sink in front of Will and before Will knew it, he found himself wet clothed.

"Oh no you didn't…."

Sonny took advantage of Will's shock to take foam from the sink and threw it at Will. He also put the foam on his hands and caressed Will's head, scattering everything on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah I did! Your face lacked of white." Sonny wiggled his eyebrows, playfully. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You're asking me what I'm going to do about it? What if I show you?" In revenge, he took the liquid soap, he squeezed the bottle and the liquid went straight to Sonny's shirt.

"You know that it's your shirt right? I borrowed it from you when we finished our shower." As soon as he finished his words, a jet of clean water reached him, wetting him soaked.

"You know I couldn't care less about the shirt. I just want to see you with wet clothes."

"You are so getting it on…"

"I'm still waiting!" They battled together to get the other out of his clothes before the other, throwing kisses here and there. They stumbled to the couch and fell on it, Will on top of Sonny. At that point, they were both shirtless, rubbing their top half body together. Will pulled back and addressed to Sonny.

"Maybe we should turn the TV off…"

"Yeaah." Sonny whispered. As soon as the TV was turned off, Will attacked Sonny's neck before being interrupted by Sonny. "Will, stop. I have to tell you something."

Will shot his head up. "What? What's going on? Am I hurting you? You don't want it?"

Sonny cupped tenderly Will's face. He loved and hated to see this face of insecurity at the same time. He wished that Will could trust himself when it came to their relationship and that's why he was ready to tell him he truth about Sam. He needed Will to know this. "No that's not it at all! I want to tell you something because I haven't been totally honest. Well not 'dishonest', but I haven't told you something that happened in my life and I want you to know it…"

"Sonny, stop the rambling! Tell me!" He put his chin on Sonny's sternum and liked at him straight in the eyes. "Tell me…" he smiled.

"Okay… You know how much I care about you. Well the more appropriate word is I love you. And it's because I love you that I want to tell you this."

"Sonny, you're scaring me!" Will forwned. "Are you sick? Dying? Or married?"

"No, not at all Will. Listen, earlier when you asked me if I already had a secret relationship I told you I didn't want to talk about it…."

"And that's fine Sonny." He kissed under Sonny's chin. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to. I want you to know this. It began when I was in college. I had this professor that I found cute and funny and nice. I was in a bad shape at this time because of some family crisis and he helped me a lot and we hit it off. The thing is he wasn't out to the world; he wasn't even out to himself. So I helped him too to feel comfortable in his own skin. But the thing is he was my teacher so we couldn't date in front of everyone and we ended having a secret affair."

Will listened to Sonny through everything, thinking about their situation and Sonny's previous situation. "So you, in a way, you had the same thing we have now, but you were the student."

"Yes."

"How did it end?"

"We stayed together for 2 years before the pressure became unbearable and he left me."

"So if he was still here, you would still be with him?" Will raised his chin, he put his hands on each side of Sonny's body to help him stand up but Sonny caught his wrists.

"No, that's not it at all! Okay, I'll be completely honest, I was crazy about him. I loved him and he left me because of the pressure from a secret relationship. I guess what I'm saying is I'm scared that it'll finish like this for us too."

"Why would you be scared? You really think it's going to end like this?" Will stood from above Sonny and moved to sit. Sonny sat and turned Will's head toward him.

"Will, I love you. I told you everything because I want you to know why I was resistant to the dating's idea when we met. And you seemed sad earlier when I asked if we could ride separately. I'm just scared you will be too stressed to want to continue with me. I can't stand the idea of not having you in my life."

"I thought you didn't want us to be involved because of your job." Will was staring down and Sonny tried to make him look up. "I thought you loved your job and you were scared to lose it."

"That's partially true. I love my job so much. It was my life and teaching always has been my passion and now I have you and I love you too. But that's true, I'm scared to lose my job." Will looked up and smiled brightly and Sonny's heart missed a beat.

"You won't! I promise. I can't be sure about your job because it's not my call but I can guarantee you that you won't lose me… I'm not like your previous secret boyfriend."

"I hope so. Now that I told you what I had to tell you… (He wiggled his eyebrows) Can you kiss me? I miss your lips.

Will leaned towards Sonny and pecked him on the lips before ravishing his lips. He helped him get up and led him to the bedroom where the two souls united and consumed in a night of passion.

* * *

_Sonny's POV_

In the morning, Sonny woke up to the sound of knocks on the door. He looked beside him and saw that Will was still asleep. He smiled at the sight of his sleepy dreamy boyfriend. He kissed his shoulders and got up from the bed. He went to the closet to pick up some sweaters while the knocks kept going on the door. He quickly dressed and got out of the bedroom, making sure to shut it in case the visitor would want to come in. He hoped that Will wouldn't wake up too. He rushed to open the door and he found Brent on the doorway. And now he wished that Will wouldn't wake up more than anything.

"Brent? What are you doing here?" Sonny asked, looking quizzically.

"I came to talk to you. Can I come in?" Brent asked a big smile on his lips.

"Hum; no you can't. Now is not good time, plus you're my student so you can't come in." He moved to close the door but it was interrupted by Brent's foot. "Move your foot now Brent, I won't say it another time."

"I think you might want to hear what I have to say. It can play on your life after all."

Sonny opened the door again. "What do you mean?"

"Let me come in and I'll tell you…"

"Okay come in but you have to make it very quick." **"****_Please Will don't wake up, don't wake up…"_**

"Don't worry about that! I'll be quick. So…"

"So…?"

"So…"

"Brent you're wasting my time. What do you have to say?" Sonny was beginning to lose patience and he didn't want Will to find out that Brent was here and vice versa.

"I'll go straight to the point. I know everything." Brent blurted out.

"You know everything. About what?"

"About your little undercover affair with a Salem U student."

_"__**What? No, no, no that's not possible. How? When? Who? Why? We've always been discreet." **_Sonny thought as panic set on his face. Brent noticed it.

"Yeah see, you weren't very discreet. I figured everything out and I have evidences."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh yeah, you absolutely know what I'm talking about. I used to look at you when we were in class or during exams. I caught every little glance you threw to him. I caught you touching his hand when you thought you two were alone. I even saw you at the cafeteria last week. You two were sending texts to each other, I saw you smile like idiots when you received a new text."

Sonny was confident. "You do know that that doesn't mean anything. For your information, I was sending texts to my cousin. And the so-called evidences you have, are completely irrelevant."

"You think that's all I have. Before there were suspicions but everything was clear once you rejected my flirting. I followed you yesterday when you came to his door, holding a roses bouquet. By the way, congratulations for thinking about giving them to his mother, that was well played. So as I was saying, I saw you come in and go out 4 hours later in different clothes. You left his home and by miracle, two minutes later, it's him who goes out. And here I find you, messy sex hair and in sweats at 10 AM. It's not very serious for a teacher." Through his declaration, Brent had been walking around Sonny, circling him and stressing him.

"My private life is not any of your business."

"Not mine, I agree but I don't think the Dean would be very happy about your affair with a student. What an irony really! You're dating the son of the woman who made the Dean validate the rules of no dating the teacher... That's sad!"

"You don't have anything against me. It's just your words against mine."

"Oh no I have much more than that. So you have a choice here. See, you are the only professor who refused to give me my degree so either you give me my degree and I'll let you and your boy toy or you refuse and you can say goodbye to your precious career. The choice is yours. On that note, I'll leave you. Oh and say hi to Will for me…" Brent bowed a little and walked out the front door leaving a livid Sonny standing in the middle of his living room.

He didn't know for how long he stood there, minutes? Hours? To him, it felt like a being hit by a truck. He had to choose between his job and Will.

"I know my choice is already made"

But abandoning his job was hard on him but it was worth everything he could live with Will. He went to lock the front door and rushed to the bedroom where he found Will still asleep but completely moved on the bed. He laid behind him and kissed his shoulder before whispering to himself

"It's going to hurt!"

* * *

5 hours later, he was on his way to the University, ready to give his demission after this class. He felt a strange feeling enveloping him and he remembered the events of the morning. He thought about Will and how strange was his behavior when he woke up. He shook the idea out of his mind as he was opening the door for the last time. When he entered, he saw a couple who seemed to be making out at the back of the amphitheater. He recognized the back of Kareem's body but couldn't visualize the other person. He shook his head and smiled. He made his way towards his desk while shouting playfully

"Kareem, this room is an amphitheater not your bedroom, so please go make out outside…"

But then the voice who answered him was not Kareem's. "Oh sorry we didn't hear you coming in." Sonny froze. He couldn't move as his body didn't respond to orders anymore. He managed to turn his head just a little to get a glimpse of the couple. His heart stopped and died a million times as he saw Kareem holding the middle of the other man… _"Will_…_"_

_To be continued…_


	15. DRAMA - Will

**This chapter begins at the moment Brent comes knocking on Sonny's door and correspond to Will's POV of the scene. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate them a lot. A big big Thank you (again) to lolo125!**

**Chapter 15**

Will POV

Will woke up to what seemed to be sounds of someone in a rush coming from the living room. He patted beside him to discover an empty side. He rolled onto Sonny's side and buried his head into Sonny's pillow and breathed his intoxicating scent. He felt home and it was a feeling Will never experienced before. **_"How I wish I could wake up like this every day!" _**Will thought. **_"Maybe someday I will…" _**He began dreaming about what a future could be with Sonny by his side. He wanted the whole package. He never told anyone about his dream but he wanted the big house with the huge ward where his kids could run and play all day long with maybe a dog. He imagined several scenarios but everyone included Sonny in it.

He got up from the bed, took Sonny's hoodie and put it on. It smelled exactly like him and Will loved to be enveloped in Sonny's smell. He was ready to open the bedroom's door when he heard voices. He put his hand on the doorknob and his ear against the door.

_"Brent what are you doing here?"_ He heard Sonny say. **_"Brent? What the hell is he doing here?"_** Brent being here, Will knew he couldn't go out the bedroom or their secret wouldn't be a secret anymore. An irresistible desire of going out that door and beat the hell out of Brent, increased inside him but he refrained it and stood ear against the door, listening to the conversation.

_"I know everything (…) About your little undercover affair with a Salem U student…" _Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. Brent knew? But how? They always had been super discreet. Will figured that if Brent knew, it meant that Brent went looking for it. Brent's next words confirmed everything.

_"I followed you yesterday when you came to his door, holding a roses bouquet. By the way, congratulations for thinking about giving them to his mother, that was well played. So as I was saying, I saw you come in and go out 4 hours later in different clothes. You left his home and by miracle, two minutes later, it's him who goes out. And here I find you, messy sex hair and in sweats at 10 AM. It's not very serious for a teacher."_

"You son of a bitch." Will mumbled to himself. "What do you want?" Will was boiling inside, he just wanted to go out and give Brent what he deserved. When he heard that Brent was blackmailing Sonny with their affair, he became furious.

_"Either you give me my degree and I'll let you and your boy toy or you refuse and you can say goodbye to your precious career…"_

**_"No, no you can't do that… Why? That's unfair. I won't let that happen." _**Will heard Brent leaving and stayed there, listening to the silence. He figured Sonny would be trying to understand what just happened as he was trying too. When he heard Sonny say that his choice was already made, he thought about what Sonny said the previous night about his dream to be a teacher and the fact that Sonny loved him so much. He figured Sonny would choose him instead of his job. **_"No I can't let him do that mistake! I have to find a way for him to keep his job."_** Suddenly, he heard some footsteps in the living room so he rushed to the bed, throwing the hoodie in his backpack and laid on the bed. He closed his eyes pretending to be asleep to make Sonny believe that he didn't hear anything. He felt Sonny taking his place in the bed and his breath on the back of his neck when he heard him whisper "It's going to hurt."

Sonny began caressing Will's side with his hands which made Will shiver at the touch.

"Will, you're awake?" Will turned towards Sonny who showed him a bright smile as if nothing happened 10 minutes ago. Sonny leaned towards Will and kissed him with all the tenderness he had. Will held Sonny's neck in his hands and pulled him in forcefully. "Wow, I like it if you're going to wake up like this every morning babe."

Will stood up abruptly, surprising Sonny who took a step back. "I have to go Sonny, I just need to go the bathroom and I'll leave you." Will ran to the bathroom and threw water on his face; he definitely had a lot of thinking to do today. He looked himself in the mirror and saw nothing. The only thing he saw was that he was not worth Sonny's love and sacrifice, he would not allow it. He went out of the bathroom, took his jeans lying on the floor and caught his shirt. He felt Sonny's eyes following him wherever he was going. "Okay, I'll go…."

"Will, wait! Are you okay? You seem in a hurry to go out."

"Yeah I'm fine." Will kneeled in front of Sonny and looked him in the eyes. "I love you so much Sonny, I just want you to know that. Whatever happens in the future, I love you with all my heart!" He cupped Sonny's surprised face and brought their lips together. He closed his eyes during the kiss feeling it might be the last they would share. He kissed Sonny with everything he had, he kissed him like there was no tomorrow, like the world was ending today. When he felt tears beginning to threaten to flow, he let go of a flustered Sonny, got up and left without looking back. As soon as the front door was closed behind him, he leaned his forehead on the wall and whispered "I'm sorry Sonny. I'm doing this for you!" After checking that nobody could see him, he left Sonny's complex and went home to change.

He arrived home and was welcomed by George who smiled to him. "Mr. Horton, Mrs. Horton asked me to tell you that she and Mr. Horton were in a meeting and they would be home in the evening."

"Thank you George." Will gave him his coat and ran upstairs to his room. He took a quick shower and dressed up. He took Sonny's hoodie out of his bag and hung it on a hanger. He laid on his bed thinking about what he could do to make Sonny see that he would be better as a teacher. After a lot of thinking, he prepared to go to college. He took his cellphone and dialed Kareem's number.

"Will?"

"Yes Kar', I need to see you in 1 hour! Can you meet me at the University just before the Anatomy class? Take your class stuff!"

"Okay I'll be there! What about the others?"

"No just you! I just need to talk to you!"

"Okay… what is this about?"

"I'll tell you when you get here and don't forget, you come there alone…" He hung up before Kareem could respond. "God it's going to be so hard…"

* * *

"WHAT? No way I'm doing this Will!"

"Please Kareem, I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important!"

"Can you at least tell me why you want to pretend we're hooking up?" Will understood that Kareem wanted to know but he hesitated.

"Okay I'll tell you BUT… You have to promise me to not tell this to anybody! Swear it Kar'!"

"Okay I swear!" Kareem was beginning to stress. He never saw Will like this, he seemed to sweat and he didn't look like the happy Will he knew. "Tell me, you're scarring me!"

"You remember I told you I wanted to hook up with Mr. Kiriakis?"

"How can I forget? It seemed to be your obsession for so long? Why?"

"Well we hooked up and we started dating. Actually we are still dating."

"Whaaaaaat?" Kareem couldn't find his words and his mouth was hanging open. "You are dating our teacher?"

"Yes. You can't tell this to anyone! Under **any** circumstances!"

"Why didn't you tell us about that Will? When did it begin?"

"I couldn't tell you because if it's discovered I could be expelled and Sonny could lose his job too. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't risk making Sonny lose his job. And it began about one month ago…"

"That makes sense. You have been smiling and distracted for a month so that explains it! But why do you want to do this?"

"Someone discovered our secret and blackmailed Sonny. Brent told Sonny to give him his degree or he would reveal everything to the Dean and it would be the end of his career and I can't risk that for him." Will looked at Kareem who seemed deep in thoughts. He shook him slightly.

"I hear you but I don't understand why doing this would help you! I mean you seem to be so in love with him. I never saw you as happy as I saw you during the last month."

"You're right I love Sonny with all my heart but teaching is his passion and… I-I can't take this dream away from him." Will took his head between his hands and pulled on his hair. "I don't want him to sacrifice his dream for me."

"And you're ready to sacrifice your happiness?"

"Kareem, I'm ready to do anything for Sonny to be happy. And being happy means having his job so I'll just erase myself from the equation."

"You know that's the stupidest thing you've ever done… It's the dumbest plan ever Will. Don't you think he'll be hurt too?"

"He'll find someone else easily. He's so handsome… And clever… And nice… And gentle… And tender…" With each word, pain seemed to find his place in Will's heart and his voice was breaking.

"Will, you're sure it's the right thing to do? Don't you want to think about this a little more? Don't you want to talk about it with him?"

"No! With more days passing, Sonny's job is a little more in 'danger'. I have to do this today. You are my best friend that's why I asked you. So are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll do it but I really don't think you're making the right choice…"

Time was passing so slowly and with every second Will's heart seemed to tighten in his chest. For him, what he was doing was for Sonny's sake. **_"How being involved with a student could be good for a man like Sonny? I'm making him a favor… Please God help me to do this!"_**

"Will, he's going to be here soon." They were standing in the back of the amphitheater, peering every move the small needle was making in the clock. "You're really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I am. So you remember what you have to do right?"

"Yes I have to fake-make out with you. And after I shut up."

"Yes but please don't kiss me! It's not against you but I can't…"

"So we put our forehead against each other's and we pretend to move as if we were making out okay?"

"Okay…" Will's voice was now like a whisper. He was preparing himself for the worst thing he would ever do in his whole life. He tried to stop the tears from running but he knew that they were going to flow at some point. Suddenly, footsteps were heard from the amphitheater's door. Will's heart began beating faster than ever while breaking more than ever. **_"Please, I hope you'll forgive me Sonny…"_** He put his hands on Kareem's face while Kareem put his on Will's waist. Will closed his eyes and heard his friend whisper "I'm sorry Will…" "Yeah me too, I'm sorry Kar'!" When they heard the door open, Kareem moved to kiss Will on his forehead and Will tightened his arms around Kareem trying to be strong.

"Kareem, this room is an amphitheater not your bedroom, so please go make out outside…" Will heard Sonny say in a playful voice.

**_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" _**He tried to gain his composure before going out from behind Kareem, he didn't trust his voice but he tried to sound as much convincing as possible. "Oh sorry we didn't hear you coming in."

He noticed Sonny freeze in his tracks. **_"He recognized me…It's the end." _**Will stood there, looking at the dramatic scene he engendered. He saw Sonny turn slowly towards him and he barely heard him whisper "Will…"

Kareem was staring at the scene not able to stop the events. Will and Sonny were facing each other, both unable to move. Then Sonny broke the silence. "Will? What? What's going on here? Why were you kissing him?" Sonny asked pointing at Kareem. At this point, he didn't even care about Kareem knowing about their affair. He just wanted answers but he wasn't prepared for what he heard after.

Will took a deep breath, encouraging himself by repeating "_I'm doing this for Sonny" _like a mantra. "Oh you did see that didn't you? You should try him; he's a very good kisser. I think on a scale from 0 to 10, I would give him 9,5. " Will stared at Sonny who didn't move once, he was beginning to regret what he had done but he couldn't back down now. He felt awful as he continued his disgusting rambling. "Oh come on, I thought you knew me. How could I let such a great opportunity to succeed in the stupid Anatomy class? And who could help me but you Mr. Nerdy?"

"But you said that you loved…"

"I said that I loved you but I always say that. Did you think that I would fall in love with a nerdy teacher who isn't even able to be true to himself?

"I can't believe it." Sonny said shaking his head "I thought you could really change to be a grown man."

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you Mr. Kiriakis; it's not like me to fall in love with complicated cases."

Kareem was shifting his looks between the Will and Sonny, overwhelmed by Will's ability to act like a bitch. He knew Will was a playful boy but he also knew that Will had a great heart; he loved his friends sincerely, helped everyone who needed help and had a great talent in everything. And more importantly, he was sure that Will really loved Sonny and Kareem felt so sorry for Will. He was about to speak when the room started to fill up with students so he sat down on the closest chair and motioned to Will to come and sit beside him. Will obliged quietly, looking exhausted and depressed.

Sonny was still standing there, trying to comprehend what just happened. He then moved to his desk and sat down, waiting for the room to be full and quiet.

"That was tough, man." Kareem whispered to Will, looking annoyed. "He deserves to know the truth."

"I swear I will kill you." Will said firmly. "Now shut up and fake happiness, Please!"

Ten minutes passed and Sonny was still quiet, the room plunged in a rough silence. The students were looking at each other with a question in their eyes. Will on the other hand was looking down at his hands rested on the desk in front of him. He tried to hide the pain on his pale face but failed. He wanted to go to Sonny and declare his love and apologies in front of all the students.

Finally Sonny spoke up: "Um... Sorry guys, I think I won't be able to give you the lesson today."

"Is everything okay Mr. Kiriakis?" Brent asked sarcastically, looking between Sonny and Will, thinking that Sonny was afraid of the information he had. Will looked at him disgusted "Son of a bitch!" He whispered angrily. Kareem heard him and looked at him sadly, putting his hand on his tight. Sonny ignored Brent's question and stood up reluctantly. "I feel sick and I think I should have some rest. I will see you in the next lesson guys, sorry." He left the room quietly, looking down.

The confused students started to leave the room while Will and Kareem stayed put. "We will catch up with you later guys." Kareem told their friends who were questioning what was going on. Finally they gave up and left the room.

Once everybody left, Will let out the tears he had been holding and started sobbing leaning his head on his forearm on the desk in front of him. Kareem took a now freely crying Will in his arms and caressed slowly his back. "I lost him, I lost him!" Will said between sobs and wrapped his arms tightly around Kareem's body. Kareem sat there watching quietly, feeling sorry for both Will and Sonny and thinking about how he could help them out of this situation.

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so I have a second chapter for today. It's very much shorter than usual, that's why I decided to post it now instead of tomorrow. Hope you'll enjoy. I'll be back tomorrow with a longer chapter 17 :)**

**Chapter 16**

Will was vomiting for the third time in the bar's toilet while Kareem stood there. Seeing Will suffer so much because of something he took part into literally broke his heart. He and his friends may have been playful guys but they knew the true meaning of friendship. Kareem knew he couldn't stay here doing nothing but looking at his friend hurting himself step by step. He knew he had something to do to help Will who was throwing up once again. "Will, man you're okay?

It's been two weeks since the incident in the amphitheater and Will was fading away. Since that day, Will returned to his drinking habit in a way worse than before. He was hurting so much and nothing could take his pain away. Sonny was the only guy he could trust and he was the only one who could get Will to open up about his parents or about his true feelings. But he was also the only one Will had ever been deeply in love with. Having Sonny was worth living.

Will dropped to the floor and leaned his back against the toilet's wall. His eyes were red from drinking as some tears gathered in their corners threatening to fall down his cheeks. "No, clearly I'm not okay Kareem." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and took another gulp from the bottle of beer next to him.

"Will it's enough! You drank way too much tonight!" Kareem said trying to pull the bottle from Will's hand "You are destroying yourself!"

Will pulled the bottle back, not looking at Kareem. He continued to drink from his beer while his gaze went blankly into the air.

Kareem looked sadly at him, shook his head regretfully and let out a small sigh before going out of the toilet to join his friends at the counter. Kareem sat there on a chair across his friends and stared into nothing. Brian looked at him with annoyance. "Okay, now either you tell us what is going on or I will discover it my way!" He said angrily to Kareem who was shaken out of his thoughts.

"What?" Kareem said staring blankly at Brian.

"Don't play it dumb Kareem!" Neil said with the same angry tone. "What is going on with Will? We know you know something. You stayed alone with him that day in the amphitheater and when you two left, Will had red and puffy eyes. And now he's drinking way too much every night. So tell us, we are his friends too and we are worried about him."

Kareem was still dumbfounded, he didn't know if he should say something as he promised Will to keep his secret. But now Will wasn't in a good state and Kareem was scared for him.

"Spill it Kareem!" Brian's angry voice snapped Kareem out of his thoughts.

"I am sorry guys I promised him I wouldn't tell anything to anyone." Kareem said looking down bashfully.

The three guys stared at each other perplexedly.

"Listen Kareem, we know it's hard to break a promise you made to a friend but we know that Will has a problem and you will be a better friend if you tell us. We would do something to help him and we know you want that too." Tyler said trying the last attempt to convince Kareem to speak.

Kareem looked towards the toilet's direction before turning back to his friends and telling them everything he knew.

"What the hell man! You knew THIS and never told us?" Brian said not able to hide his anger.

"I couldn't tell anything before but now as I see him, I'm scared for his health."

"And why did he choose you and not one of us?" Neil asked annoyed.

"Because you two are straight idiot!" Kareem said sarcastically

"And why not me?" Brian shot back at Kareem, staring at him in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Would you agree to do that Mr. reasonable?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't play such a stupid game!"

"Okay, then shut up please" Kareem blurted out with an annoyed sigh.

"We should do something" Neil declared while the four guys saw Will walking towards the dance floor, trying to stay stable while his eyes were red holding a cigarette in his hand and a new bottle of beer.

"Yeah, we absolutely should!" Brian said looking thoughtfully at the wreck that was Will.

"Emergency meeting tomorrow! 11AM. My place!" Kareem exclaimed before he got up and went to Will. He grabbed the bottle from Will's hands and pushed him towards the exit not letting him refuse or resist.

* * *

The day after, Brian Neil and Tyler arrived at the same time at Kareem's place and as soon as they entered the house, they directly went to the living room.

"Are you alone?" Brian asked.

"No I had to bring Will here because his parents weren't home and I didn't want him to get hurt or to do something stupid. So he's upstairs but I don't think he'll be up before long. He was so wasted yesterday!"

"Is he okay though?" Tyler asked. "I never saw him like this. He must really love him."

"He does, he really does. We have to do something to get them back together." Kareem looked at his friends and saw that they all agreed with him.

"But we can do more!" Neil intervened. "Because if they get back together, that Brent will use what he knows and what Will wanted to avoid will happen!"

"Are you implying we have to get rid of Brent's evidences?" Kareem asked, scratching his head. He never thought the guys could go so far to protect Will. That was the real definition of a friendship.

"Come on you know Brent? He's not clever! So my guess is he doesn't have any evidences. He thinks he had the upper hand but I guarantee you he doesn't because me too, I know something he did. And it could send him right to prison. " Brian affirmed laughing. "So what I propose is we get rid of Brent. Definitely…" All three guys looked at Brian asking with their looks what Brian wanted to say by that. "I'll explain…"

* * *

Sonny was moping in his apartment. He went out of here just to go to the University. He feared going there because he was sure he would cross Will and Kareem's way. But he never did. He didn't see Will during the last two weeks and no matter what Will had done to him, he was worried about him.

**_"_**What did you do to me Will? I'm supposed to hate you but I can't**_…"_**

However, Kareem was another history. He knew he didn't have the right as a teacher but he let out all his frustration on Kareem by asking him things he was sure Kareem wouldn't know. And Brent… He noticed that the snake was focusing continually on him. Brent followed Sonny everywhere he went and it was beginning to scare Sonny. He seriously wished he could do something about him, like maybe complaining to the Dean. But thinking about it, it was a bad strategy because Brent could at that moment get the evidences of his previous relationship with Will. Sonny found himself trapped and not able to be master of his destiny.

"If only something serious happened to Brent! I would be free… If only he hadn't seen me and Will…"

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I'll explain everything to you." Brian began to say but he stopped and looked at the stairs. "But not here! I don't want Will to know what we are going to do!"

Kareem got up from the couch. "You're right, Will can't know about this!"

"We have to go to class anyway." Tyler intervened.

"I don't think Will will be up for that. Beside it's an anatomy class… I'm going to check on him and I'll be right back." Kareem said before eclipsing upstairs.

"Hey Brian, you sure your plan is going to work?" Neil asked. "I don't mean to be pessimistic but you don't always have the best ideas in the world!"

"Once I tell you what this is about, you'll agree with me but we'll need the Dean's help and maybe the police too."

"Wow where are you going with this Brian? Is it dangerous?" Neil and Tyler stared at each other afraid of what Brian was thinking about.

"It's not. I'll explain everything after classes."

Kareem was running downstairs right at that moment, backpack on his shoulder. "As I predicted, Will is not going with us. He still has hangover and as soon as I mentioned the anatomy class, he immediately went back to the bed and buried his head in the pillow. I asked my sister Mary to look after him while we're away."

"I hope he will be okay." Neil whispered.

"Of course he'll be okay." Brian answered. "Let's go!"

They left the house and walked to the University, thinking about Brian's mysterious plan. As soon as they entered the amphitheater, they were stopped by a tired-looking with dark circle under eyes Sonny. Sonny addressed to Kareem. "You go sit down, I'd like to talk to the others."

Kareem, seeing Sonny in such a state, decided it would be best if he listened to him. He totally understood why Sonny had been letting his frustration out on him. If he was him, he would have done exactly the same thing. No he would have done way much worse. He went to sit down and from his chair, he observed the conversation.

"So, I wanted to know where Will was!" Sonny asked, his voice trembling. The three guys noticed it but chose not to point it.

"He's sick now. Why?" Brian asked, wanting to determine if Sonny's feelings were as strong as Will's.

"He missed too many classes. If he doesn't attend the next one, I'll have to have him expelled." Sonny didn't let Brian respond and he went to his desk. He sat on his chair and turned towards the audience of students, peering the little group making his way to Kareem. **_"I wonder where is Will? Why isn't he with Kareem? Why doesn't he tease me? ..." _**The arrival of the next student got him out of his thoughts. Brent made his way to his seat in the forefront; he put his backpack on the floor and sat. He then turned towards Sonny and winked at him.

"You son a bitch!" muttered Sonny for himself. He threw Brent a death glare and went to his papers, putting everything in order. Once all the students sat down, he began his class about the heart thinking about how his was totally broken.

* * *

Two hours later, Brian Tyler Neil and Kareem were sitting on the grass in the University Park. They checked to make sure that nobody was going to catch them scheming.

"Did you notice how sad Mr. Kiriakis seemed?" Neil asked. "He seems to be so hurt so that can mean he really loves Will, can't it?"

"Honestly I'm sure it's the truth, he loves Will!" Kareem pointed. "He's angry at me and he made me understand it. He has been so hard on me since that day. And I think I deserve it!"

"You deserve it from his point of view! But for us, you helped your friend even if it was the stupidest plan ever!"

"Yeah, Tyler is right! And now it's our turn to help Will!" Brian cleared his throat before continuing. "So, you remember when I was in really bad shape two years ago?"

"Yeah we all remember. We were all so worried about you. But what does that have to do with Brent or helping Will?"

"Well, at that time, I was feeling so bad that I did drugs…"

"WHAT? But you never told us! Why? It's stupid!" The three guys exclaimed, shocked. Neil shook his head before addressing Brian. "Brian, you don't ask us to make Will do drugs right?"

"Of course not! You're so dumb Neil! Think a little before you talk!"

"So what do you want to tell us?" Kareem was getting impatient; he wanted to help Will now!

"I want to tell you this: I was in a so bad shape that I began doing drugs and guess who my dealer was?"

"BRENT?" Tyler shouted. He calmed down before continuing. "Brent was you dealer?"

"Yes he was. And I'm pretty sure he still is dealing around the campus. So all we have to do is tell the Dean what we know."

"But if we don't have evidences and you have to say you bought drugs from him, you can have problems."

"I know that. That's when you three come in action. If I go tell the Dean that I think I caught Brent selling drugs, he will want evidence. So you can propose yourselves to pretend to want to buy drugs to Brent. When you do that, I'll bring the Dean with me and he will witness everything. And it will be enough to arrest him and I don't doubt Brent will be kicked out of school without being able to tell the Dean what he knows."

"But what if he says you were involved with him back then? And what if he has the time to tell the Dean about what he knows?" Neil said, doubtful about the effectiveness of Brian's plan.

"I don't think the Dean will believe Brent. And if it comes to this, it will be my words against Brent's! And I'm clean since then. About what he knows, you'll have to pretend you are on Brent's side. We can pretend Will dumped Kareem like dirt. So you Kareem are very mad at him and Neil and Tyler, you can be angry at Will because he broke the agreement of not dating another from the group."

"You thought of everything didn't you?" Kareem asked and Brian nodded. "I think it's a great idea Brian and I'm behind it one hundred percent. Will is lucky to have a friend like you!"

"I think he's lucky to have all of us!" said Tyler, laughing. "And I'm behind it too! What about you Neil?"

"I don't know! It seems way too easy!"

"Simplicity can be good sometimes." Brian shot back, trying to get Neil to agree.

"Okay I'm in!"

"Good!" They high fived each other and Kareem took the floor. "But there will be another thing to do after this! We'll have to get Will and Mr. Kiriakis together without anyone noticing. And I don't think it will be a piece of cake. Mr. Kiriakis must be very angry at Will and Will cries as soon as he hears Kiriakis' name."

"Yeah but all in good time! First we have to eliminate Brent… Let's go!"

* * *

Sonny was depressed. He kept pacing his apartment in search of something to do to change his mind. He tried everything but it all came back to Will. When he tried to cook, his memory went immediately to the time he cooked Will's favorite chocolate cake. They finished the day making love on the floor, their bodies covered with chocolate. When he tried to take a nap, his dreams went immediately to Will and his Apollo body that Sonny loved to touch everywhere. He decided to play a video game but even here he was reminded of Will; first with a game named Will and second he recalled all the games they played together, laughing and kissing to distract the other.

Sonny let the remote fall on his bed and went to his closet. He took a jean and a tight white shirt and got dressed. He decided to go out of town and have a little fun. He missed going to parties and dance. He climbed in his car and drove far from Salem because he figured he would be safe from memories and sights of Will. He arrived to a bar-club named "The Spot"; he parked his car and got out. The cold temperature of the night gave him chills and he hurried to go inside. He scanned the room and it seemed good enough to spend a good evening clubbing. He went to the bar and asked for a beer. When he was served, he went to sit on a booth which wasn't far from the dance floor and from the exit.

He looked at guys who were sexily dancing against each other and he began imagining Will against him, fitting perfectly in his arms. He thought about him back to his chest, him caressing Will's pecs slowly and kissing the back of his neck while Will would be giving himself to the music swaying sexily and making every guy in the club jealous of him for having a hot guy like Will. He closed his eyes and saw Will pressing his back against Sonny's chest begging for more friction; he saw Will close his eyes and wrap his arms around Sonny's waist pulling his parts against Will's butt. He saw himself moan and alternate between kissing and biting Will's neck. But his thoughts were interrupted by the change of music in the club.

He opened his eyes and kicked himself for thinking about Will even when he was away from Salem. He looked at the crowd and began checking guys out. There were brown haired guys, some dressed and other shirtless. He made a note to himself to avoid this kind of guy. His glance wandered in the room when it fell on a man who was dancing as if nothing else mattered. From as far as Sonny was standing, he could see that the guy seemed very drunk but he looked sexy too. He waited a little to see if he was able to check the guy out before going to him. When he turned around, Sonny exclaimed. "You have to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

* * *

Outside in the car, Neil Tyler and Kareem turned towards Brian. "You sure it's a good idea? You don't want to come with us?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Look guys, we already talked about it, I can't be involved so Brent can't see me or else he will tell everything to the Dean once he's arrested. We just have to pretend we split. Me and Will against you three… Here we are! The Spot!"

"Why did we come here at The Spot instead of a club in Salem?"

"Because Brent said he would only meet us here! He wants to know what you three want so you tell him, you want the stronger he can give you and remember if he asks you about Will…."

"We say we hate him because he betrayed us…" Kareem began before being cut by Tyler who continued his sentence

"… But we don't know anything about the affair between Will and Kiriakis…" Now it was time for Neil to talk.

"… So if he asks us, we have to pretend to be surprised."

"Good! You're ready? Go!"

The three guys made their way in the club and went straight to the bar as it was the place Brent asked them to meet. They sat at the counter and asked each for a beer. They turned towards the dance floor and scanned the room to find Brent. "Hey guys, isn't it Kiriakis that I see sitting over there?" Neil pointed towards the booth where Sonny was sat. The other boys looked at where Neil was pointing.

"What is he doing here? He seemed concentrated on something or someone…" Neil followed Sonny's glance and poked Tyler on the shoulder. "Guys, we have a problem! Look who is there!"

Kareem turned towards where Neil was looking and saw Will dancing, a bottle of beer in the hand. "What the hell is he doing here? I asked Mary take care of him." He turned towards Tyler. "We have to warn Brian that Will is there. Brent can't see him or our plan will get screwed. Can you go tell Brian to come and take Will home?" Tyler immediately got up and ran towards the exit. "I'm going to call Mary and ask what happened if you want Kareem!" "Yeah thanks Neil!" Kareem gave his phone to Neil who ran outside to have a signal. Kareem stayed there on his chair staring at Sonny. He observed his features and noticed that he looked really sad but also angry. He figured that catching Will dancing in a club surrounded by other men wasn't something Sonny could bear. He noticed Sonny standing up and for one moment, he was scared that Sonny would go to Will and make a scene. But it lasted one second as Sonny was walking in the other way towards the bar, looking totally depressed. He saw him ordering something, drinking it in one gulp and ordering something else. **_"That's not good, not good at all!" _**thought Kareem. He was about to get up and go to Sonny when Brent made his appearance in front of him. "So you wanted to talk to me about business? Talk!"

As he was beginning to talk, Kareem noticed Brian entering discreetly the club and making his way to Will. Brian took the bottle from Will's hands, pushed the surrounding men aside, grabbed Will and pulled him towards the exit. Kareem reported his attention on Brent as Neil and Tyler were joining him.

"So Brent, I wanted to talk to you because we would want to buy you your strongest stuff."

"Really! Why?"

"Let's just say we want to have fun and forget a little about life…" Tyler lied.

"What happened?"

"Will betrayed us and he dumped Kareem overnight. Now he's treating us like dirt. We even had a fight with Brian and now our group split. Can you sell it or not?"

"Yeah I can do that. I have to check with my supplier. Meet me in two days next to the marked tree in the Park around 3PM." And with that, Brent left them and exited the club. Kareem turned towards his friends. "We did it! Now let's just hope the Dean will believe us! Neil, what did Mary say?"

"She said you told her to take care of Will while he was in bad shape. She said you didn't ask her to keep him home forever. She seemed angry."

"God I'll kill her. She's so stupid… We have to go back to the car. Brian must be waiting for us in the car." Just before he got up, Kareem scanned the room to see if he could find Sonny. When he didn't see him, he hoped nothing would happen to him. **_"Wait for Will man! Don't do anything stupid like Will did…" _**He followed the guys and found Brian behind the wheel and Will, passed out laying on the backseat of the car.

"How is he?" Tyler asked as he entered the car. He made Will sit and sat next to him. He bucked his seat belt and let Will's head fall on his shoulder.

"He's passed out. But he didn't stop whimpering a _Sonny _name."

"It's Mr. Kiriakis' nickname instead of Jackson."

"Oooh I get it! Will really got it bad for him…"

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure Sonny feels the same. He was here tonight and when he saw Will, I saw his face crumble." Kareem admitted when he sat down. "But I didn't see him when we got out. I hope nothing will happen to him…"

* * *

Sonny was dancing furiously on the dance floor. He completely let himself sway freely to the music. Some guys tried to flirt and grope him but he always rejected them. He couldn't bear others hands than Will's on him even if he was totally drunk. He insulted himself for being so weak and Will for hurting him. He left the dance floor and made his way to his car, trying to be as stable as he could be. He stumbled a few times and he was helped by one young man who began flirting him. But he rejected him like the others under the pretext that his eyes weren't enough blue and his hair was too brown for his liking.

Once he was in front of his car, he opened the door. He bent his head and threw himself on the backseat. He closed the door and laid. Slowly, sleep came to take him. He drifted off hoping his dreams would be full of the gorgeous face he knew and loved.

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Two days passed. Each boy spent his two nights at home but Will who slept at Kareem's. He asked him if he could stay because pretty much everything reminded him of Sonny. He wasn't in a good shape as he had lost pounds and his face lost colors. **_"Soon you'll find colors again, I promise Will!" _**Kareem thought, hoping the plan would work.****

They were eating breakfast, well actually Kareem was eating while Will was just looking at his glass of orange juice and was turning his spoon in his bowl. Kareem was about to ask Will to eat when his phone rang. He grabbed it and looked at the caller and saw it was Brian. "Excuse me Will, I have to take this. I'll be back." He was answered by a little nod from Will.

Kareem went to the living room and checked to make sure Will didn't follow him and pushed the answer button. "Brian? So what's up?"

"I just talked to the Dean, he accepted to go with us in the afternoon. He called the police and they said they would send an officer. So we can't fail…"

"We won't. You told him to come a little earlier and hide in the bushes."

"Of course I did. I'll meet you there and hopefully Brent will be arrested…"

"And Will will be able to return with Sonny."

"Kareem…" Will's voice rose from the kitchen.

"Brian, I have to go. Will is calling me. See you at 3PM." Kareem hang up and ran to the kitchen. He noticed Will's breakfast hadn't been touched and Will was going out of the kitchen. "Will, you didn't eat anything! You have to eat something or you'll faint."

"I'm not hungry. I'll go rest in the bedroom…"

"Will, remember you have to come at the University. We have classes today."

"I don't want to go. I'll stay home." Kareem didn't know what to say to Will to make him change his mind. He always has been a stubborn guy and now wasn't going to differ. Will was climbing the stairs when Kareem stopped him with his words. "Will, Mr. Kiriakis asked about you two days ago."

Will froze in his tracks. Slowly he turned around to face Kareem. His features showed he was in shock but Kareem saw also an ounce of hope. "He did?"

"Yes. He asked where you were and he said that you had to come to classes or else you would be expelled." Will's face crumbled suddenly. "Oh, that's it?" His voice was trembling with pain. "I'll go then… But now I want to rest so I'm going to sleep. Feel free to go out without me and I promise I won't do something stupid…"

"Okay. I have to meet the guys. We have something… Urgent we have to take care of. I'll call you to tell you where and when to meet us for classes."

"Fine." Kareem stared at Will who was climbing the stairs with difficulty. Once Will was out of sight, Kareem let a breath he didn't know he was holding. He thought about how hard it was to hide something this big from his best friend but he knew it was for his sake that they were doing that. He grabbed his backpack and went out the door.

* * *

Tyler looked at his watch to see it was 2.55PM and Brent was still nowhere to be seen. He wondered if it was going to work and he was about to ask his friends when Neil cut him. "Hey look Brent just arrived." Kareem and Tyler looked at where Neil was pointing. They saw Brent nervously pacing looking in every direction. Kareem sent a quick text to Brian to ask him if he, the Dean and the police officer were ready to intervene. The answer came immediately. "YEAH. WE R. GO!"

Kareem turned to Neil and Tyler and whispered to them. "Operation Get rid of Brent on the road guys. Let's go."

They made their way to Brent, pretending to check if anyone was looking after him. When they arrived next to Brent, Neil spoke. "So you have it?"

"Yeah, do you have the money?"

"Yeah we have."

"Okay hand it to me. I'll check if everything is here."

"Hey, where do you think we are? We are not in a movie, we tell you everything is here so everything is here. You give the stuff at the same moment we give you the money. Deal?"

"Deal." Neil took the bag full of money from Kareem's hands and approached Brent. He handed the bag to Brent and Brent was doing the same with his pocket of powder when a deep voice coming from the bushes startled them. A muscled guy got out of behind the bushes and stopped Brent from escaping. He cuffed him while saying "Brent Harrison, you are under arrest for possession of drugs and intention to sell it. You have the right to remain silent; everything you say can be used against you in court." Brent stared at the three friends and he threw them a death glance. "You three set me up! You're going to pay for this. Wait for when I come back to school, I'll make your life a living hell."

The Dean chose this moment to come out from behind the bushes while Brian stayed hidden. "Oh young man, you won't be returning school. I now pronounce you expelled from the Salem Medicine University and my decision is irrevocable. I won't hear anything you'll try to say. I'm very disappointed in you Brent…."

Brent was brought in handcuffs to the police car. Brian went out from his hiding place and joined his friends and the Dean.

"Thank you for helping the police. But if I may ask, how did you know about him?"

They turned discreetly towards Brian who decided to answer his question. "We saw him selling drugs to a very young and impressionable man. And we didn't think it was right so we decided to stop him."

"Thank you very much. Well I better get back to work. As for you four, go back to class." The Dean left them and went to his office. The four guys high fived each other and Neil exclaimed. "Yeah first part of our plan is done! Now we have to explain everything to Mr. Kiriakis."

"Leave that to me. I think I have to explain myself to him. I'll call Will after and we'll do as we said."

"Okay Kareem as you want…" The group separated and Kareem took a deep breath before making his way to the Anatomy class.

* * *

Sonny was working on his students papers putting grades on them. But his mind was completely out of it. He stared at the skeleton placed next to his desk. "You don't have problems anymore. It must be good to be an experimental skeleton. Scratch that, I wouldn't want people to look at my anatomy every day…" His monolog was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Sonny turned towards the door and sighed not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, I know you don't like me at all but I have to explain something to you. And it could change everything for you." Kareem exclaimed, approaching slowly Sonny's desk.

"I don't want to talk or listen to you so leave me alone."

"Please just hear me out. I'm just asking for 5 minutes of your time. It's really important and it's about Will!"

"I don't want to talk to you about him. If you're here to tease me about you being with him, then Fuck you…"

"I don't want to tease you. I want you to know the truth and just the truth…"

"The truth about what?"

"About what happened that day here! Can you hear me out?"

"Okay you have 5 minutes, not one more."

"Thank you! First you have to know that Will deeply loves you. Honestly I've never seen him so happy. And I know what you saw hurt you but… What you saw actually wasn't the truth…"

"What?" Kareem got Sonny completely confused. "I know what I saw, and it was you and Will kissing."

"No it's not what happened. You think you saw that but it was just an illusion."

"An illusion? Are you kidding me? I'm not in the mood for your jokes so now get out!"

"NO! I won't get out, you gave me 5 minutes and I intend to use them. That day, Brent visited you at your place and Will was there and he heard everything you and Brent said to each other. He heard how Brent blackmailed you and how he threatened to stop your career. And apparently, you said to him that you were living and doing your dream job so Will sacrificed his happiness for you. He knew you would choose him over your job and he didn't want to be the reason you left your job."

Sonny was completely shocked, he was unable to move and stayed silent. Tears were flowing on his cheeks as he now understood what Will had done. He now knew that Will didn't do what he had done because he didn't love him. But he did it because he loved him. "Ar-Are you sure about that? Because if it's a trick then I swear I'll kill you…"

"No I promise it's not a trick. Will asked me to pretend to be his new boyfriend to make Brent believe that you were never together."

Sonny' mind went dizzy, he didn't know what to believe. Was Kareem telling the truth? Obviously, Sonny wanted to believe him. "Bu-But two days ago, I saw him-I saw Will at the bar and he seemed to enjoy himself."

"Let me tell you that he didn't. He spent almost all his nights going out and getting drunk to try to forget you and move on but he never succeeded. He slept at my place last night and all I heard was him whimpering your name in his sleep. So I'm begging you please talk to him!" Kareem's voice was now full of emotions. "I want my friend back. I want my real friend back…"

"Thank you Kareem…" Sonny got up and went to him and hugged him tightly then he pulled away. "I'm sorry I treated you that way."

"Don't worry, I deserved everything and worse. I shouldn't have agreed to it. So you'll talk to him?"

"I would if I had the possibility to see him. He hasn't been here since that day. But it doesn't change anything because Brent still has this above our heads. So Will will never agree to come back with me." Sonny added bitterly.

"Oh sorry you didn't hear? Brent has been arrested for drug possession. He's at the police station and the Dean made sure he was kicked out of school."

"REALLY? That's wonderful news! How did it happen?" Sonny asked, a bright smile appearing on his face. He thought that maybe the odds were finally in his favors. He could get Will back and keep his job.

"I have no clue." Kareem lied. "I just heard about that."

"Thank you Kareem for everything! I don't know how to thank you enough!"

"Yes Mr. Kiriakis, you do! Take care of my best friend once you have him back. It's all I ask…"

"I will... And by the way, I think you could call me Sonny outside the classes' hours, of course." Sonny said, showing a big and warm smile.

Sonny went back to his desk with hope while Kareem left the amphitheater. Outside, he was immediately joined by Brian Tyler and Neil. "So how did it go?" Tyler asked. "Did he listen to you? I take by your face that he didn't hit you so that's a good sign." Kareem laughed at him before answering. "Actually it went great! He listened and I think he believed me. So now we have to call Will and find something to make him come earlier."

"We already called him and told him that the class was advanced. So he will be here at 4PM."

"No I'm already here." All turned towards Will who was dressed in a loose jeans and a shirt which was the complete opposite of tight. "Will, man you came! That's good!" Neil shouted and took him in his arms and squeezed him. "Easy Neil please!" "Sorry Will, I'm just happy to see you…"

Will smiled shyly at him before being grabbed by the arms and pulled into the hall. Brian stopped in his tracks. "I have to go to the Dean's office so I'll leave you go. Could you keep a seat for me?" "Yeah of course we will." Brian walked in the opposite direction and Will looked at Kareem. "Why does he have to go to the Dean's office?"

"I don't know. Maybe he got into more problems?"

"Yeah maybe…" Will was showing that he didn't believe their crap but didn't make a move to go back. Arriving in front of the amphitheater, Tyler and Neil excused themselves to go to the bathroom. Will turned towards Kareem and lifted an eyebrow. "So are you going to tell me what's going on? I know something is up!"

Kareem swallowed and answered, trying to be as convincing as he could behind his huge smile. "I don't know what you're talking about. Can you open the door? I'm scared we won't have our usual seats."

"Okay." Will moved to open the door. "What class do you have now by the way?" He didn't have the time to hear Kareem's answer neither to look at the room as the door was closing right after him. He turned to the door and began pounding on it, yelling "Kareem, get me out of it! It's so not funny!" He tried to open the door but obviously it was impossible. He figured that his four friends were retaining the door closed. He tried to push it again and again when a voice surprised him.

"Will? What's going on?"

Will froze and turned to look into the warm brown eyes he was desperate to see for all this time. "Sonny…"

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Contains a little of mature content.**

**Chapter 19**

"Sonny…" Will whispered. They were staring at each other's eyes and Will abruptly looked down. He turned to the door and tried one more time to open it by pulling it with all his strength. But as he was so weak, the door didn't even move an inch. Sonny took a step forward but Will stopped him. Facing the door, Will whispered with his voice breaking with every syllable. "Sonny, don't approach me please…"

Taken aback, Sonny stepped back a little letting space for Will to breathe. Will left the doorway and hurriedly went to the emergency exit. But Sonny was faster than him and blocked the access to the door.

"Sonny, please let me go…"

"No, I won't. Unless you talk to me…"

"There's nothing. I played you, I never loved you and I cheated on you. What is there to talk about?"

"You're lying…" Sonny said, in an impressive calm.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. I know you're lying. I know everything Will, so stop pretending!"

"I'm not pretending!" Will shouted. He moved to the center of the room, his back facing Sonny. He took a deep breath and did what he always do; he falsely lashed out on Sonny. "I hate you. I just wanted to have you in bed and take advantage of you in every way and now that I did, I'm done…"

"I perfectly know what you're trying to do Will and it won't work! You won't be able to hurt me again. I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth!"

"Well you should…"

"Stop that!" It was now Sonny's turn to shout at Will. "Stop that for god's sake! I know everything! Kareem confessed everything. I know you just pretended to date him to make Brent believe that we were not together."

"How… No Kareem lied to you. That's not true!"

"Stop Will, please. I'm begging you!" Sonny was slowly approaching Will who was now unable to move. "You don't hate me…" Sonny vaguely heard Will whispering in the lowest voice possible. "No I don't…" Sonny took step after step forward and soon he was in front of Will who was trembling and looking down with shame. "Will, look at me…" Will slowly looked up and met Sonny's eyes. They seemed forgiving, deep and so warm. They stayed like this for minutes, not looking away and finally Sonny inched his head closer to Will's and their lips touched.

Sonny then pulled back and saw that Will's eyes were tightly closed and he was breathing heavily. He brought his right hand to Will's cheek and caressed it. Will slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sonny with disbelief. He couldn't believe that such a good man like Sonny could ever forgive him.

"How-How is it possible?" Will whispered to Sonny.

"What do you mean?"

"How is it possible that you're here kissing me after everything I did to you?"

Sonny noticed that Will' eyes contained fear, fear that everything was unreal. He stopped caressing Will's cheek and took his hand to lead him to the seats next to his desk. Sonny placed the two chairs opposite to each other and they sat down.

"Will, I heard what Kareem said but I want to hear it from you. Could you maybe explain what happened?"

"O-Okay" Will stammered. "Well when we were… Together that day, I heard your conversation with Brent and I got scared you would sacrifice your dream. So I-I asked Kareem to help me and I know it was the stupidest plan ever but I didn't have other solutions. I asked him to pretend to kiss me as I couldn't bear other lips than yours. And when I saw your face and your reaction that day, I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life but it was too late and I couldn't get back." Tears were flowing on Will's beautiful and somewhat childish face. "Let me just tell you that the last weeks without you have been hell. I have been miserable since that day, it made me realize that… I can't live my life without you Sonny, I don't want to live without you Sonny!"

"I can't do that either Will. I missed you so much and I'm not telling you that I forgive you 100%. But I'm just grateful you were ready to sacrifice yourself but, I never want you to do things like this ever again. I want you to come and talk to me. I don't want to feel that way again because I don't think I would survive. I love you too much…"

Sonny brought his head closer to Will with the intention of kissing him but Will moved his head back. Sonny stared at him surprised and hurt. "Will?"

"We can't… I love you so much but we can't be together. Not with Brent being a threat every day. I haven't made us suffer during all that time for nothing." Not waiting for Sonny's answer, Will got up from his chair but he was stopped by Sonny's hands on his arm. He was pulled back and landed on Sonny's lap.

"Sonny…?"

"You didn't let me answer. And I'm telling you Brent won't be a problem anymore…"

Will's eyes opened widely. "What? Why?"

"Apparently, he got arrested for drug's possession and intention of selling it. Kareem told me that earlier."

"Really? Does that mean he has been kicked out?"

"Yes and now we can be together! Still secretly but still together." Upon hearing those words, a bright and huge smile appeared on Will's face and he plunged on Sonny's lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet and weirdly shy. Sonny wrapped his hands around Will's neck, not letting him go while Will tentatively touched Sonny's tongue with his. Will pulled back and whispered "I love you so much Sonny and I'm deeply sorry. And I hope one day, you will be able to forgive me completely." Their forehead were touching and their eyes were locked on the other's.

"Knowing you did all of that for me, even if it was hurtful and stupid, I don't know it makes me love you even more. Maybe I'm masochist but I don't want to be separated from you again…" They were about to kiss again when they were interrupted by a knock and a voice from the door.

"Sorry guys…" Will jumped from Sonny's laps and relaxed when he recognized Kareem's voice. "We are in front of the door so no one can enter but apparently, according to Brian, the Dean is on his way. So…"

"Thank you so much Kar'!" Kareem backed from the doorway as Will and Sonny were straightening their clothes. Sonny took a paper from his stack and winked at Will, who stepped forward and sat on the chair next to Sonny.

* * *

When the Dean entered the amphitheater, he saw Sonny giving instructions to Will about a homework he didn't do good at. He cleared his throat and Will and Sonny turned to him. They quickly got up and Sonny saluted his boss. "Good afternoon Mr. Calvington. How are you today?" He acknowledged Will's presence with a nod and told him he could sit down.

"I have news for you Mr. Kiriakis. First your lesson has been advanced and will begin as soon as I'm outside. And second, Mr. Harrison has been arrested and he won't be a part of our institution anymore." Sonny pretended to be shocked. "How did it happen?"

"Mr. Harrison was a drug dealer. He's now at the police station. We managed to arrest him thanks to Mr. Tyler, Mr. Brian, Mr. Neil and Mr. Kareem." Will got up fast as he heard his friends' names. **_"Oh my god, they did that for me, for Sonny and me?!" _**Will looked at Sonny and saw he was thinking the same thing.

"Well, Mr. Kiriakis that's all. Mr. Horton, give my salutations to your parents!"

"I will Sir."

"Well, I'll let you to your class."

"I'll go to the secretary and I'll call the students with the mike. I just have something to finish with Mr. Horton (…) about his paper."

"Of course. Gentlemen, have a nice day." As soon as the Dean walked out of the door, the two lovers threw themselves in the other's arms, squeezing the other tightly. Will buried his face in the crook of Sonny's neck and breathed his scent in. He has been desperate to take Sonny in his arms again and now that he could, he didn't want to let go. But they had to. So Sonny backed away and cradled Will's head before kissing his forehead, his cheeks and finally his lips. "I won't be able to see you tonight and the night after as I have to go to a meeting out of town, in Chicago. Can I call you?"

"Of course, you can Sonny. I'll die if you don't…"

"That's settled. I'll call you around 8PM. Be sure to be alone."

"I'll be alone. My parents will be out of town too. I can't wait to talk to you tonight." He placed a quick kiss on Sonny's lips before running to his usual seat. Sonny went to the door and went to the secretary. As he came out of the amphitheater, he spotted Will's friends, he sent them a grateful look and they nodded smiling. Sonny hurried to the secretary.

Kareem and the three other guys made their way to Will who was smiling broadly. When they were beside him, he asked them to come closer and whispered. "Guys, I don't know how to thank you all. I won't be able to repay as you just saved my life. I love you all SO much."

"That's a little too gay for me." Tyler joked. "But you're welcome. You are our friend and we never let a friend down…" They went each to their seat and Kareem sat next to Will. "Does he make you happy Will?" he whispered in Will's ear.

"Yeah, he does. I have been miserable without him. And I'm forever grateful for everything you have done." He pulled him in a brotherly tight and uncomfortable embrace.

* * *

Around 8PM, Will locked himself in his room hoping Sonny would be quick to call. He was desperate to hear his voice, to talk to him as they had a lot of catching up to do. When he heard the ring of his cell phone, he jumped on his bed and immediately pushed the answer button. "Hello? Sonny?"

"That's me! How are you?"

"Better now that I can hear your voice! I don't want a day to pass without me hearing your voice!"

"I don't either. I miss you so much Will!"

They talked for hours about nothing in particular. They talked about the weather, the fact that they missed each other so much. Sonny told him about the view of Chicago he had from his window.

"The Calumet River is beautiful, I wish you would be with me now."

"Me too babe. I can't wait to see you again in two days."

"I can't wait too. I'm so grateful to your friends and for you! I have to go to sleep, my meeting is early tomorrow. I love you Will."

"I love you too. Bye!"

They hung up and Will went to sleep and for the first time since the day in the amphitheater, he spent a wonderful night, having sweet (and wet) dreams about his boyfriend.

The next day, Will slept in late. He wondered if the events were real or if everything was the fruit of his imagination. He took his phone and read a text "_MISS U. CALL U 2NIGHT. LUV U. SONNY" _Will smiled. "So that wasn't a dream!" He texted back that he couldn't wait to talk to him. He got up, got dressed and went for a run in the park as he wanted to distract himself so the time would pass faster.

Around 9PM, Will was learning his chemistry material when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello my beautiful and sexy as fuck boyfriend" Sonny's voice was sexy, teasing and so husky. Will hardened in a second.

"H-Hi" he stammered.

"Will, are you okay?" Will laid on his bed and tried to calm his breathing which has sped up as soon as he heard Sonny's voice.

"Yeah I'm o-okay! It's just your voice was so… Sexy. It reminded me that I really, really miss being with you."

"You do, don't you…" Sonny breathed, sounding really seductive.

"Sonny don't… I don't know if I can handle it…" Will was breathing, panting.

"Am I tempting you here?"

"Yes… Sonny, I… I miss you."

"I miss you too… Soooo much!" Sonny paused for a minute, he felt his heart beating fast with anticipation. He desperately wanted to be with Will at that point and he felt himself hardening only with the thought of having Will next to him on bed. He asked hesitantly "What-What are you wearing now?"

Will was taken aback for a second, he started to sweat uncontrollably. Phone sex never has been his game but he missed Sonny so much that he wanted anything to make him feel connected with him. "I'm shirtless and I wear my black boxer, the one you said you loved on me."

"Mmmmm take it off for me Will…" Sonny whispered, sexier than before. Will took off his boxer quickly and laid again on the bed.

"I took it off. I want you, I need you so much Sonny."

"I'm here with you. I just pinned you beneath me and I'm kissing you, softly then with more pressure. Now I'm slowly opening your legs while I keep kissing you. I continue my way to your torso and I tease your nipples until they are completely hard. I lick them and I bite them and now I'm on your stomach and I'm dipping my tongue into your navel." Sonny heard Will squeal and he smiled. "And now I back away…"

"No don't back away! I need your lips on me." Will moaned deeply, caressing his abs with his free hand.

"Where on you?" Sonny moaned too. "Where do you want my lips Will?"

"Everywhere!" Will managed to get out in a husky and sexy whisper. "I want them on my torso, I want them on my neck and I want them on my shaft as I'm thrusting into you."

"Oh Will…"

"I want you to make me cum in you mouth harder than I ever did." He was suddenly hit by the image of Sonny's lips around his dick, sucking him until he was dried and moaned deeply. He grabbed his hard member and began stroking it while imagining it was Sonny.

"What am I doing to you Will?"

"You're sucking me off completely and I love it…"

"Yeah you love my mouth on you, don't you…" Sonny was now stroking himself too through the fabrics of his boxer. He gasped as a wave of pleasure passed through him. His stomach clenched and his member became incredibly painful. On Will's side, it was almost the same. Will was squeezing his dick and threw his head back while a huge moan escaped his mouth. He was close, very close.

"You love my mouth on you but only mine! Because Will, you're mine!" Sonny groaned, almost succumbing to the pleasure.

"Yesss Sonny…I'm yours." Will's voice was full of passion and need. "OH God Sonny, I'm cumming.."

"Yes Will babe cum for me!"

"Sonny, fuck, Sonny…Cum for me too!"

They both moaned as their hips jerked off and they both came at the same time in their awaiting hands, groaning and moaning their pleasure. They spent the next minutes listening to the other trying to calm their breath while surfing their wave of pure bliss. And finally Sonny broke the silence.

"That was… Unexpected." He felt a mixture of emotions. He felt good but at the same time, he felt bad because they didn't even reconnect physically since the got back together. He was afraid Will would feel bad. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I…"

"Sonny stop!" said Will in a high voice. "Did I sound like I wasn't enjoying it? I loved it but more importantly I love you and I can't wait for you to come back in my arms."

"Right where I belong. I love you!"

"I love you too Sonny! See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely! Good night sweetie, sweet dreams."

"Good night my love! Sweet dreams to you too…"

They fought for who had to hang up first and they stayed on the phone thirty minutes until they decided to hang up at the same time. Each went to his bathroom to clean up and went to bed, thinking about the other, thinking that maybe the other half was finally found…

_To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own the songs mentionned in this chapter. These are "Living without you" from Badfinger, sung by Mariah Carey and "La Maladie d'amour" from Michel Sardou.**

**Contains Mature scenes at the end.**

**Thanks you for all your kind words and your support. I'm so happy you like this story :)**

**Chapter 20**

Sonny just arrived home from Chicago. He was exhausted but he felt excitement as he would be able to see Will again. They had made plans for the evening; Will was supposed to come by to Sonny's house to have dinner then maybe watch a movie together. He wouldn't be able to stay the night but it was okay; Sonny just wanted to hold him in his arms and feel Will's lips against his. It was crazy how much he had missed Will during these two days. Knowing that they were together made Sonny so happy and disappointed in himself at the same time. He wanted to shout it to the world but he unfortunately couldn't. **_"I can't wait for Will to graduate. We will finally be able to be together publicly."_**

He was slowly unpacking when he heard his phone ring. He grabbed it and saw he just received a text message. "**Sorry Sonny. I can't see you tonight**." Sonny immediately decided to call him to understand.

"Hey!"

"Sonny?"

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you why you can't come. I desperately want to see you…"

"Well, you'll see me but it will be at my house. My parents want to see you. They… They want to talk to you about the break we made in our private lessons during the time… We were apart."

"Oh… What can we say, Will?" Sonny began panicking, they couldn't say anything to Will's parents. He didn't want to be separated from Will again.

"I have an idea. You just have to show up around… 7PM and you'll let me talk okay?"

"7PM? It's pretty late don't you think?"

"Hum… Well… Yeah but… My… My parents won't be home until then…"

"Okay. I'll see you then. I love you Will."

"Love you too."

* * *

Around 6.55PM, Sonny arrived in front of the big alley leading to Will's mansion. His anxiety was increasing as he didn't know what was going to happen with Will's parents. He prepared a lot of scenarios but none of them were good enough so he gave up. He would be following Will's ideas. He dressed up nicely to impress a little Will's parents even though he wasn't presented as his boyfriend. He was wearing the brown shirt Will loved so much on him and a tight black jean.

He opened the big gate and walked along the alley. As he was following the way, he noticed that just one room in the house was enlightened which was weird because usually every light was turned on. He saw that the window of that room at the ground floor was opened and he could hear some musical notes played by a guitar. He stayed there and listened to the sound; he thought it was beautiful and he was pretty sure that was not Will's parents or George who was playing. When he figured that he was much of a creep, Sonny went to the door. He took a deep breath, praying Will's parents would be nice and he rang the bell. Someone turned the lobby's light on and Sonny saw a form approaching the door through the little square of stained glass on the door. He was ready to take his coat off and give it to George. But the person who opened was definitely not George.

"Will?"

"Hello Sonny." Sonny's mouth was hanging open and he couldn't form a word. His eyes were checking Will out completely, from head to toes. He looked hot, even hot was a weak word to describe Will at that moment. His hair was sexily messy, his eyes were shining and he was wearing a light blue shirt with two buttons opened, a suit jacket and a dark-color jean which fitted him perfectly. Sonny looked up and saw a smile on Will's face.

"You okay Sonny?" Will asked, laughing slightly.

"Yes… No… I mean hell yes… I'm okay, it's just you are… Wow…" Sonny took a deep breath. "You look hot!"

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Will winked at him. "Come in…" Sonny entered the lobby and didn't hear one sound from the whole house. It seemed completely deserted. Will helped Sonny take off his coat while tenderly and teasingly caressing his forearms. Sonny hummed his contentment. Will hung Sonny's coat on a hanger and put it in the closet. He then turned to Sonny and took his hand.

"Come with me…"

Sonny followed him, asking himself why Will was holding his hand in his house with the possibility of being caught by his parents. Will led Sonny to the living room, then to the dining room and Sonny stopped in his tracks completely frozen in front of the scene. He stayed silent admiring everything. The lights were dimmed and candles were everywhere giving more than a romantic atmosphere to the room. In the middle of the dining room, a table was dressed with red roses in the center. Sonny could also hear a ballad played at the stereo. Will, seeing that Sonny still didn't respond began panicking.

"You… You don't like it?" It made Sonny go out of his thoughts and focus on Will's sad puppy face.

"What? No I like it, I love it… And I love you so much…" Sonny inched closer to Will and kissed him on the two corners of his mouth then fully on his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Will pulling him closer and nibbled on Will's lips which earned him a moan of pleasure. Sonny pulled away, pecked Will once again grabbed Will's hands and linked their fingers together.

"So, if I understood right, you tricked me right?" Sonny asked.

"Hum yeah" Will answered with a voice full of malice. "But you like it right? So I'm forgiven?"

"You already had my forgiveness when I saw you open the door earlier. But why did you plan all of this? We already had plans…"

"I know but I still owe you a dinner and my parents left this morning for one week and I was dying to see you. So I gave George days off. I swear if he knew why I give him his days, he would just love you."

"Maybe. But my heart only belongs to you… Oh my god William Horton, are you really blushing?"

"No I'm not…" Will said, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah right…"

"Come on, let's eat because if not, it will be cold."

They headed to the table. As Sonny was about to sit down, Will pulled Sonny's chair and pushed him when he was sitting. "Wow, you are a romantic William Horton."

"Yeah! But only with you." He bent and kissed Sonny. "I'll be right back."

Will ran to the kitchen and checked if everything was ready and where it was supposed to be. He stared at his work and he felt proud. He has been cooking for Sonny since his parents left the house and his menu was great and romantic. He definitely didn't recognize himself. Never before did he want to cook for someone but with Sonny, everything changed and he wanted to please him as much as possible. He grabbed the two plates containing the entrances. He walked to the dinner room where Sonny was smelling the roses.

"Fresh goat cheese laminated." Will announced as he put the plate before Sonny.

"Wow that looks so good!" Sonny took a bite while Will was looking at him hopeful. "Mmmmh and that's good! It's delicious." They ate their food, looking at the other every second. When they finished, Will got up and grabbed the two plates. Seeing that Sonny was getting up too to help, Will stopped him. "You mister are my guest. And guests don't help putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Got it?"

"Got it." Sonny smiled and looked at Will's butt as he was running to the kitchen. Will made the last arrangements to his main dish and brought it to Sonny. "Spicy chicken with vanilla and coconut milk." Like for the entrance, Will put the plate before Sonny and sat opposite to him. Just by smelling the meal, Sonny's mouth was watering. "Will, did you do everything?"

"Affirmative."

"But it must have taken you all your day?"

"It did. But I don't regret a thing! I love to cook, George taught me a lot of recipes when I was young. And I wanted to surprise you and please you…"

"Well you certainly did and I love you even more than before. Nobody has ever done something like this for me."

"That's because they didn't love you as much as I do and hopefully for me…" Sonny leaned above the table to ask for a kiss and was met with Will's sweet lips. They took their seats again and ate. Sonny just wanted to eat everything as it was the best thing he ever ate but he took his time to savor every aroma and each ingredient. When the chicken was finished, Will got up and went to the kitchen but came back immediately. He went to stand beside Sonny. "Sonny, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"With great pleasure." He got up as Will put some music. '_Living without you' _began. Will reached for Sonny who grabbed his hand and was pulled slowly to Will. Will put chastely his hands on Sonny's waist while Sonny put his on Will's shoulders. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes as they swayed to the rhythm of the ballad. Sonny was losing himself into Will's blue eyes and discovered they were even more beautiful than before. Both of their hearts were about to burst out of their chest. Will lowered his head and rested his chin on Sonny's shoulder, he also wrapped his arms around Sonny pulling him closer. Sonny wrapped his arms tighter and buried his face into the crook between Will's neck and his arms. They didn't care about the music anymore; they were alone in this house, in this town even on this planet. They held on each other after noticing that the song had changed to an old French song that Will loved.

Sonny slowly pulled away and looked curiously at Will who chuckled. They kept on swaying as Will began explaining the song.

"It's a song from a famous French singer Michel Sardou. It's called "La maladie de l'amour" which means "Love sickness." It talks about how love can catch you anytime between the age of seven and seventy seven. It can touch everybody. It can hurt, it can make us cry but it makes us so happy and I'm forever grateful that this sickness infected me when I found you. I love you Sonny and I don't think I can love someone again as much as I love you."

Sonny's eyes began watering as he was listening to Will's words. "I feel the same way about you Will. I love you too much to lose you again." Their faces were so close that their noses grazed against the other and they both closed their eyes. Finally their lips met in a gentle kiss.

The kiss grew stronger and they weren't dancing anymore. They were completely into the other, consuming each other, their hands roaming the other's body. Sonny's head was spinning and his mind went fuzzy with desire. He brought his hands to Will's covered-chest and began playing with his buttons, opening them one by one still kissing Will. Will's hand traveled down Sonny's body, landed on his ass and began massaging each cheek. He then walked them both towards the stairs. They stumbled on the stairs because they wanted to keep kissing. They finally let go of each other just the time to climb the stairs. As soon as they were on the staircase landing, they resumed their lip locking and walked to the bedroom with difficulty as they couldn't exactly see where they were going. They hit pretty much every wall before arriving to Will's bedroom. Pushed back against the door, Will tried to find the doorknob. As soon as he found it, he opened it and Sonny pulled back from Will. Once again, Will had set a romantic atmosphere. Rose petals were sprinkled all over the bed and colored candles were lighting the room. On the bedside drawer, there was a tray with bowls.

Seeing that Sonny was eyeing the tray, Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist from behind and kissed his temple before whispering seductively in his ear. "It's the dessert." Will's soft whisper and his breath on Sonny's neck gave Sonny Goosebumps and he shivered from the pleasure. He leaned his head back on Will's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Will, you are wonderful…"

Will brought his lips to Sonny's and pecked him before moving to his neck where he bit and sucked leaving little marks. With his hands he started unbuttoning Sonny's shirt. Once the shirt was button-free, he made it slide slowly down Sonny's arms. Will ran his hand slowly up and down the softness that was Sonny's torso while still kissing his neck. He heard Sonny's gasps and knew he was doing everything right. He turned Sonny around and took off his own shirt. Sonny cupped his boyfriend's cheeks with his palm and pulled him in a delicate kiss showing him how much he loved him. Will responded to the kiss by amplifying it and walked them to the bed. When the back of Sonny's knees hit the bed, he decided to take both of their pants off. He attacked Will's belt and slid his pants down while forming a tray with his kisses down Will's torso and abdomen. Will lifted his legs one by one and Sonny took off his shoes and his socks then he grabbed the pants and threw it away, careful not to throw it on the candles. Now facing Will's crotch, he decided to tease his boyfriend just a little. He inched closer to his hard member and exhaled warm breath on it then he kissed its periphery through the fabrics of Will's boxer. When Sonny heard Will softly moaning, he got up. "Sonny… You are such a tease…"

"I know but you love me anyway…"

"Oh Yeaaah!" Before Will could move, Sonny already got rid of his shoes, socks and pants."

"Wow impatient much, Mr. Kiriakis?"

"You have no idea." Will finally pushed him on the bed and followed right after and Sonny's body opened up to cradle Will's between his legs. Will crashed his lips to Sonny's and luxurious kisses followed, each swallowing the moans from the other. They rubbed their hard on together and the battle of tongues began devastating the little self-control they had left. He resumed his work of marking Sonny's neck as his while he had his ear lobe sucked hard by Sonny's eager mouth. Will managed to tear his mouth from Sonny and looked into his amber lustful eyes.

"Let's eat dessert!"

"Really? Now?" Sonny sounded annoyed but Will knew it was just because their hot make out session had been temporally interrupted.

"Yes, I want you to taste something. Close your eyes." Sonny complied because he knew Will wouldn't do something he didn't like. Will reached out the bowl on the drawer and brought it to him. Completely covering Sonny's body with his, he took what was in the bowl and brought it to Sonny's awaiting mouth. "Open your mouth." Sonny did and tasted what was in Will's hands without forgetting to lick and suck on Will's fingers.

"Mmmh what is this?" Sonny asked who still had his eyes closed."

"You like it?"

"I love it! What is it?"

"It's called _Chocolate kisses. _George taught me how to cook them. It's chocolate truffle with a heart of raspberry."

"Mmmh that's delicious. It's my new favorite dessert." Sonny opened his eyes and grabbed another truffle and brought it to Will's mouth. They kept on feeding each other, licking fingers until they couldn't take it anymore. They both got rid of their boxers and their cocks met in a steady rhythm. Will attacked Sonny's nipples, sucking firmly and eliciting a loud growl from him before crawling down his abdomen, teasing his navel with his tongue, making Sonny squirm underneath him, not breaking eye contact. He smiled back when he saw Sonny smiling warmly. He then crawled further and leaned down between Sonny's legs and started licking a wet path on his inner tight, making Sonny squirm wildly. Then slowly, he returned to Sonny's shaft and started sucking and licking all the way, bringing Sonny to the cloud nine. The intoxicating scent was making Will enable to think about anything but Sonny. He was close to completely lose control. He kept on sucking until he felt Sonny's fingers pull him up.

"I am gonna come babe, please"

Will stopped immediately and crawled back up to capture Sonny's lips with his, swallowing his moans until Sonny was completely on high. He smiled, locking his eyes with Will's.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" Will said. Sonny reached out for the lube and the condom and gave it to Will. "I want you inside of me Will. Now…"

"Lay on your stomach baby." Will said firmly but tender at the same time. Sonny obliged quickly, begging Will impatiently.

Will started to prepare himself and Sonny, first in and out with one finger then adding another finger. Sonny was clutching the sheets, desperate and impatient.

"Hurry up baby… please… I want it so bad."

Will smiled gently and turned Sonny's face to him to kiss him a passionate kiss before pushing inside him in one long thrust making Sonny quiver and burry his face in his pillow;

"Don't you dare! I want to see you!" Will said turning Sonny's face back to him. "Look at me, I want to watch your face as you come and as I empty myself in you." He said thrusting harder which made Sonny shout his pleasure. "Harder… Faster Will! Oh my god!"

It was beginning to become an unbearable pleasure for Sonny as he wanted everything and more. Will was driving him completely crazy and he wanted to do the same. He looked directly into Will's eyes and grabbed the palm that was holding his face firmly, brought it up to his mouth and started sucking on Will's fingers which made Will moan loudly. The pleasure was overwhelming that they both forgot about everything but the sensation of the other's body.

Will's thrusts were harder and faster and soon they both exploded their release. Will collapsed on Sonny's back, sweat-soaked. He pulled out of Sonny's warmth and tossed the condom into the waste basket next to the bed. He stayed there, on Sonny's back peppering kissees on the back of his neck and whispering sweet nothing and love declarations.

"Thank you for everything Will… This evening was just perfect, it was a dream…" Sonny said in a sleepy voice.

"No, you are my dream Sonny, just mine. I love you…" Sonny turned his head to kiss Will who changed his position. He laid next to Sonny, facing him. They both wrapped their arms and legs around each other and drifted off in that same position, not letting go once in the night.

_To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Fat italics are for thoughts. :)**_

**Chapter 21**

Mid-term was already here and Sonny couldn't be happier. He had pretty much everything he wanted. He was doing great at his job and he was still very much in love with Will. Together they were very happy even if they still had to hide. They even spent the holidays together at Will's family Cabin which was empty and was Will's favorite place to go on vacation. They hiked around the island and enjoyed each other presence not missing the kisses. Sonny taught a lot of things to Will that he learned during the year he spent travelling around the world after having his degree. After 2 weeks of getaway together just the two of them, they welcomed Will's friends to not bring any suspicion. Despite Sonny being friends with all of them, he always was fair and partial in his work and never favored any of them.

Soon the second part of the scholar year began and Sonny was ready to go to work. He couldn't wait for the end of the year. He was in the coffee shop, grabbing some coffee before his class with the sophomore began. He was sipping his coffee when he heard a voice coming from behind him. "Sonny?"

Sonny turned around and almost dropped his coffee. "Sam?" was all he managed to say.

"What a surprise!" He said excitedly as he walked to Sonny and held his hand to shake Sonny's. "How are you Son?"

Sonny started to sweat uncontrollably and he swallowed as he shook Sam's hand. It's been a while since he's been called Son, even Will. "I'm good Sam; I'm the new anatomy teacher."

"Wow that's great news!"

"Yeah, sorry I have to go. I have class at the University and I don't want to be late! Ni-Nice to see you again… "

"Yeah of course I understand! Don't let me keep you! I'll see you soon…" Sam smiled, noticing the tension and thinking Sonny was nervous from seeing him. He looked at Sonny quickly leaving the place. "Sonny, it was really nice to see you too. And it would be nicer to have you back, baby… Now that nothing can get in our way" he whispered to himself once Sonny was gone. He took the coffee he just bought and got out of the full coffee house.

* * *

Will and his friends were in the amphitheater waiting for their English teacher. Will just wanted this day to be over so he could enjoy the warmth of his boyfriend embrace.

"I heard, the new teacher is sexy as fuck and apparently he's out." Will heard a very excited Brian say. "I can't wait to see him…"

"I wasn't even aware we had a new teacher…" Will whispered.

"It's because you're out of it." Kareem playfully poked him in the shoulder. "Since you are with you know who, you've been very distracted."

"Shut up Kar'!" Will laughed. "Brian how do you know all of that?"

"Oh I heard it from other students. Apparently he was teacher not too long ago, he got some problems with his wife and family which made him move out. And now he's back and completely out of the closet."

**_"Really? It reminds me of a story. It looks like what Sonny told me. It's strange… " Will thought. _**

"Brian, you have spies everywhere or what? How come you know everything that's going on in here?" Tyler asked, curious.

"You can say that. I know a lot of people in here even some who are older than us. It helps a lot to have friends." Brian insisted on the word friends by air quoting it. "Friends… if you know what I mean." He winked at his friends who began to laugh.

"So we are up for another hot gay teacher." Kareem said, winking at Will who smiled slightly.

Suddenly the door opened and a man entered. He looked like he was in his thirties, he wore a tight dark blue dressed shirt with a light jacket and a tie. He seemed very relaxed and it was obvious he was used to give classes.

"Sorry students! I'm a little late. I didn't know exactly where the class took place. So let me introduce myself. My name is Sam Michaels. I will be your English teacher for this semester. I'm sure you are all wondering why you have English class when you study medicine so I'll answer you. A doctor has to excel in the speech area. I'm sure as a patient you all feel more secure if you have a teacher who know how to speak. That's why I'm here… Some of you might know me from name as I used to teach in the General University of Salem."

"Mmmmh Brian you were right, this guy is definitely hot." Kareem whispered to Brian. "Look at his tight shirt, it looks like he has a great torso. And his tie… Don't let me start on his sexy tie…" They both were staring at the new face, checking him out under every angle while Will was way more reserved. **"****_It's becoming stranger and stranger. Didn't Sonny tell me he used to study there?"_**

* * *

Sonny was hurriedly going out of the University. He was supposed to meet Will in a bit and he desperately needed that especially after the meeting with Sam. He practically ran to his car that he parked way too far from the University for his liking. As he was opening the driver's door, he heard a Sam's voice behind him. "Sonny, hey are you going home?"

**"****_God, is he following me?"_** Sonny thought. He looked at Sam and replied hesitantly. "Yes I am. Excuse me, I have a very important meeting so I have to hurry up." He was about to climb into his car when Sam stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Son, I was hoping you could give me a ride to the garage. My car is being checked and I have to get it now. Please it would help me a lot…"

Sonny turned toward him and faced him. He could see that Sam really changed during the last years. He remembered him being so afraid to even talk to him back then and now he was asking for a ride. Sonny was really confused; he didn't know what he should do. Was asking a ride just an excuse or did he really need it? He looked at Sam's eyes and saw the same innocence than back then.'

"Sure but we have to hurry."

Sonny was silent during the whole ride. He was mainly thinking about Will and about how he would accept the news. He also wondered why Sam was back after 3 years of absence. Was he just here for some days or for more? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sam's question.

"So how have you been Son?"

"I told you, I'm good. Actually I'm very good."

Sam looked at Sonny's face and noticed he wouldn't turn to look at him and thought it was a good sign. Maybe Sonny was just tense to see him back after all this time. "I've missed you Son'!"

Sonny remained silent while his heart was beating way faster than before. His grip on his wheel tightened as he tried to hide his confusion. He focused all his attention on the road, not looking at Sam when he felt Sam's hand grabbing his. He immediately snapped his hand from his grasp and he stopped the vehicle. "I can't! You need to go out of this car. I won't drive you further. Please. Get out of the car. You can't come back after three years and expect me to forgive you or fall in your arms again." Sam was still not climbing out of the car and Sonny began to lose patience. "I said get out of my car Sam."

Sam finally complied and got out of the car. He looked at Sonny getting the car to start and drive away. "Sonny, we WILL get back together because we are meant to be. I know I made mistakes but I came here to have you back and I will."

Sonny arrived home and threw his bag and his belongings away and fell on his bed, stomach against the mattress. He buried his face in his pillow. "Oh my god! What am I going to do? Should I tell Will about that? Why is this happening to us? Haven't we suffered enough already?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, he heard soft knocks on the door. He got up quickly and ran to the door. He opened it and grabbed Will by the collar to pull him into his arms. He hugged him tightly and kissed him before pulling away.

"Wow, what a welcome! I guess I can get used to that. The thing I can't get used to is always checking if anybody can see me. It's tiring…"

"I'm sorry babe. But the good news is it will change as soon as you graduate. We will finally be together…"

"I can't wait…" He took Sonny's hand and led them both to the couch. They both laid on it and Will covered him with his body. They made out for a little while. Will was kissing behind Sonny's ear which was their favorite spot and moans of pleasure rapidly filled the room. They tangled their legs together and Will put his chin on Sonny's chest and looked at his eyes.

"How was your day baby?" Will asked before leaning and kissing Sonny's neck who tried to form coherent words. "Well apart from thinking about you all day it was a good day, I guess." Will pulled away from Sonny's neck and leaned on his elbows placed on Sonny's pecs.

"You guess? You're not sure?"

Sonny wasn't able to look at him when he answered him. "Well… It was a … grea-a good day except for the part of not seeing you…"

"Aww Sonny, I missed you too so much…"

"What about your day?" Sonny tried to change the subject and turned it to Will.

"It was okay too. We have a new teacher. If I recall right, his name is Sam… Sam Michaels, something like that…" Will said, gauging Sonny's reaction.

From Sonny's side, his face crumbled and panic was submerging him as soon as he heard Sam's name. So he was a teacher at the University. Why didn't he come back to General University of Salem? Everything finally made sense to Sonny. Sam was definitely not back in town for just a few days. He was completely back and he chose The Medicine University because he knew Sonny would teach there. So Sam remembered when Sonny told him his dream of teaching anatomy. It began to freak Sonny out. Thoughts were running wild and he didn't know if he should tell Will. **_"No I can't tell him. It's not a big deal anyway. I love Will and I'm committed to our relationship. I would love to show the world so Sam would back off." _**Sonny was snapped out of his thoughts by Will.

"Sonny, honey, did you listen to what I just said?"

"Oh sorry Will, I was somewhere else. Yeah that's cool. I hope he's nice."

Will looked at him weirdly. By now, he knew his boyfriend by heart and he knew that when Sonny couldn't look him in the eyes, that meant something was bothering him. His suspicions were now higher than ever but didn't want to make a scene to Sonny. Instead, he leaned on Sonny's neck and began to cover it with kisses while whispering. "I love you Sonny and I'll always love you. I'm so happy I found you. You're not just my boyfriend you know. You're so much more than that. You are my best friend, my lover and my confident. And I hope you feel the same way about me because I want to be the same for you…"

Sonny's eyes began to water and he kissed Will. "I feel the same way; I love you so much…"

**_"What is going on with you Sonny?" _**Will couldn't help but feel a little disappointed and betrayed by Sonny's lack of trust. **_"If he trusted me, he would have told me, right? I know he wouldn't cheat on me but why doesn't he want to tell me? Will, be patient. I'm sure he will tell you soon! He loves you and only you… He wouldn't do anything to hurt you." _**Even if he knew that what he was thinking was the truth, he couldn't help. He scooted closer to Sonny and they stayed like this, cuddled against the other, not daring to move.

_To be continued…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sonny POV

The next day, Sonny was in a very bad mood. The day before, Will couldn't stay with him during the night and he seemed distant. He went home early in the evening without giving any explanation, just that he was tired. Sonny thought that maybe Will has felt that he was all tense but he hoped that it would be forgotten today. However Sonny was mad at himself for not being able to tell everything to Will. He told himself that it wasn't very serious as it was just Sam, that he didn't feel anything for him anymore and that he loved Will with all his heart. But he knew deep down that Will wouldn't believe that especially if he knew what had happened in Sonny's car. It was nothing really, but it would be enough to freak Will out. So Sonny made the decision to be blunt to Sam and tell him to back off without telling anything to Will; Will that Sonny was now waiting for 15 minutes in his office. He desperately needed his boyfriend as the beginning of his day had been hell.

He woke up with back pains on the floor from all the moving he did during the night plus he was way too late. He didn't have the time to eat anything this morning and ran all the way to the University because his car broke down. **_"That's definitely not my day…"_**

He was now checking his emails when he heard soft knocks on the door. "Come in!" He shouted excitedly with a big smile on his face. As soon as the knocker entered the room, Sonny's smile immediately vanished. "What are you doing here Sam?"

"Wow it's crazy how you seem to be happy to see me. I would like to talk to you about the scholar program. Were you waiting for someone? A boyfriend maybe?"

"Hum… No I'm waiting for one of my students. He has questions on one of my classes and he should be here any minute so please can we talk later?"

"No we can't. The Dean wants the report as soon as possible. So I was thinking we can talk now and I'll directly go to the Dean's office and give him the files."

"Fine…" Sonny said irritated. "Sit down." He pointed at the chairs in front of his desk, opposite to him.

"Actually, I need to show you some things on your computer so I'll sit next to you…"

**_"What? No, no!" _**"O-Okay…" Sonny stammered, visibly embarrassed. Sam handed a DVD to Sonny and got one of the chairs. He moved it around the desk to set it next to Sonny who was turning his computer on. Sam sat down and inched closer to Sonny who was now inserting the DVD in the player. Sam leaned toward the computer and showed Sonny a file. "Click on it please!" Sonny did and a list of things appeared on the screen.

"What is all of this?" Sonny asked, eyes on the screen not noticing Sam getting closer to him.

"Actually, this is the modifications in the program which have to be made." Sam said looking at Sonny's side. "The Dean wanted to know if you had any modifications to add to the list."

"Okay. I'll look at it." Sonny felt a hand on his tight, he then turned his head toward Sam and found himself inches from him. His whole body jerked back and he pushed his chair back.

"What do you think you're doing Sam?" He got up from his chair and went around the desk. He then started to pace the room, running nervously his hands through his hair.

"I'm trying to get you back." Sam got up and walked to Sonny. "As I said yesterday… I've missed you."

"What? No it's not going to happen, forget it Sam…" Sonny moved to avoid Sam and got back behind his desk but was soon followed by Sam.

"Why not? I'm free now. Back then, I was dealing with so much stuff. Now I'm totally free. I divorced my wife and I came out. I'm out and proud and it's partly thanks to you. You helped me so much Sonny. And I wasn't lying back then, I loved you and I still do." As he was speaking, Sam was walking closer to Sonny. He was almost chasing Sonny walking around the desk.

"Well I don't anymore. You left me all this time and you expect me to fall in your arms as soon as you're back? You can dream, it's not going to happen… I have moved on, I'm free of you and I'm very happy. I even have found someone else…"

Sam had now caught up with Sonny who was backtracking. "I know you don't mean that Son! I know I hurt you and I have to earn your forgiveness but I'm sure you still love me. You still love me and we are getting back together but now we don't have to hide anymore."

"No Sam. Not going to happen. Step back Sam. NOW…" Sonny was trying to be as firm as possible but it didn't stop Sam. It even made him get closer faster. Still backtracking, Sonny couldn't see where he was going and the back of his knees hurt his previous chair and he fell on it. He saw that Sam was about to sit on his lap and he was ready to push him away when they were interrupted by a knock and the door opening. Sam froze immediately and pretended like nothing was happening. He looked at the interrupter with fire in his eyes while Sonny was practically begging the interrupter to come forward with his eyes.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Sonny asked, straightening in his chair.

* * *

WILL POV

The morning of classes is finally over. Will felt bad about leaving Sonny alone the day before but he needed to think and have a quiet night. He wanted Sonny to open up more than anything. Will knew that Sonny was holding back on a lot of things and he wanted Sonny to confide in him.

He stepped out of the physics amphitheater; gestured to his friends he was going to see Sonny. They immediately understood and smiled at him. Kareem playfully patted him on his back before whispering in his ear. "Go get your man, you tiger…" Will rolled his eyes and laughed. He threw his backpack on his shoulder and rushed to Sonny's office, impatient to see him. Arriving in front of it, the secretary told him to just wait for a few minutes as Mr. Kiriakis was busy in a meeting with Mr. Michaels.

**_"Oh really? I guess it's not my lucky day…"_** Will couldn't help but feel jealousy and insecurity submerging him. He definitely knew that Sonny loved him and him alone but knowing that Sonny was talking to a man Sonny was completely crazy about didn't encourage Will to feel other things. After all, Sonny didn't break up with the man, he suffered his departure. What if Sonny figured that he preferred to live with Sam than him? A lot of thoughts were running in Will's mind but he was snapped out of these when he heard Sonny's firm voice through the door "NOW…"

He quickly ran to the door and knocked one time before opening the door and entering the office. He silently gasped at the sight in front of him. Sonny was sitting slumped in his chair, his hair messed up like after every time they made love. Sam was way too close to Sonny, it seemed like he was about to sit on his lap. Will looked at Sam who had frozen and seemed to throw daggers with his eyes; he turned to Sonny who was begging him to stay. So Will stepped forward and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

* * *

3rd PERSON POV

"Hum… We had a… a meeting about your class." Will stammered. "I'm sorry for disturbing your conversation…"

"Oh yeah. No problem Mr. Horton! Mr. Michaels, if you will excuse me, we will end this conversation later."

"You bet we'll do. We can grab a cup of coffee sometime Son." He said looking admirably at Sonny, ignoring Will's presence at first. He then glared at him, he made his way to the door but not before stopping in front of Will. "Mr. Horton, the common courtesy is to wait for someone to tell you can come in." He didn't let Will respond and left the room, closing the door. Will followed him with his eyes and turned to the door. After staring at it for two minutes, he turned to Sonny and asked him, angry. "What the hell was that?"

Sonny who had been staring at Will since he came in to gauge his reactions, came to his senses and ran to the door. He put his ear against the door to hear Sam's footsteps vanishing. He came back to his desk where he sat on his chair.

"Sonny, I asked you a question." Will was losing patience.

"Sorry, it's your professor of English who wanted to see the changes in the program. And he wanted to…"

"Really?" Will asked sarcastically. "You are really doing this right now?"

"I'm doing what?" Sonny asked, his voice trembling with fear.

"You really think that I'm a fool don't you? When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Stop fucking with me Sonny. I perfectly know who that guy is." Will was now on the verge of crying and shouting at the same time but he calmed down. "He's your ex-boyfriend aka your previous teacher…"

"Will, I'm sorry…"

"I bet you are… You're sorry because you almost got caught."

"No, I'm sorry for not telling you." Sonny got up and walked to Will. He tried to take him in his arms but Will backed away. "Please, I'm sorry…"

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't think it was important" Sonny said looking into Will's eyes. "I mean, God, yes I thought it was important but I didn't want you to freak out." Sonny said panicky when he noticed Will's eyes widening

"Was that the first time?" Will said painfully

"No it wasn't. He tried yesterday when I gave him a ride." Sonny said quietly.

"I can't believe it." Will said shaking his head.

"Please Will, this guy is my past. He doesn't mean anything. You, you are my future and I love only you. Please believe me!"

A few heavy minutes passed. Will was quiet, he didn't want to say anything he would regret. "I believe you." Sonny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He tried again to get to Will but he once again backed away. "I should get going." Will went to the door and stopped. "By the way, Brian is having a very small party at his apartment tonight and he wants us to go, if you want."

Sonny let out a small sigh of relief, yet he felt stressed about Will's invitation "Oh umm… Yeah I… Would like to go babe… But…"

Will was suddenly hit up by an overwhelming fact. "Yeah, yeah sorry! The secret! I got it." he said impatiently while turning around so his back was now facing Sonny. "Although there will be no one from our campus. Only my 4 friends and maybe two of his friends from outside the campus." Will said trying to gain control on his shaking voice.

Sonny felt a wave of regret surfing his heart and he got closer to Will and hugged him from behind. "I am sorry baby. Of course I would like to go anywhere with you. Count me in, I am coming, just give me the address." He said kissing Will's shoulder.

"I will text it to you." Will said nonchalantly, he released himself from Sonny's arms and walked towards the door. "See you later!" He said before opening the door and stepping out to leave. "I love you." he heard Sonny's sad whisper coming so deep and painful. "Yeah… Me too." He said walking out of the door, without looking back.

He wandered in the park, going nowhere specifically. He spotted a secluded tree and went to sit against it. He stayed here for hours thinking. What could he do in this situation? It wasn't fair because he couldn't fight for his relationship. He was forced to keep it a secret and in everyone's mind Sonny was single. So guys would keep hitting on him.

But strangely, he never was afraid once of the other guys but Sam wasn't just another guy. He was a big threat because he once owned Sonny's heart. He knew that he couldn't live without Sonny anymore and he was aware that Sonny loved him too. Will's eyes wandered everywhere before his sight became fuzzy as tears began to run down his cheeks; the result of too much tension and fears.

_To be continued…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Will cried so much that he fell asleep against the tree and he dreamed about a place and a time where Sonny and him could be happy and show up together, where they could kiss each other in the street without the fear of being discovered by the administration of the University. He woke up to the sound of his cellphone. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the text from Kareem.

"Dude, Where are you? Class is going to begin."

"Shit!" Will whispered. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. He checked himself and saw that he had still puffy eyes. He threw cold water on his face to wake up and once he was ready, he made his way to the amphitheater. He found his friends who were sitting at their usual seats. He sat down and was looking through his backpack for his book when he heard his teacher walking in. "Hello students."

"Are you kidding me?" Will muttered to himself. Kareem, who was at Will's right, heard him and turned toward Will.

"Will? What's going on?" He asked.

"Hum… Nothing. I didn't know we had English today and I forgot my book." Will lied, praying that Kareem would believe him. He definitely didn't want to talk about what happened.

"Oh okay. Well I have mine so you can follow with me." Kareem took his book and placed it between the two of them.

"Thanks man."

"Mr. Horton, could you please stop talking during my class? Or if you don't want to follow, you can step out." Will heard Mr. Michaels say. He turned toward his professor who was facing the audience and staring at him and Will noticed he was still sending daggers his way. Will kept glancing at him but never answered him. The room went completely silent and every student was looking at their glance exchange. Sam finally broke the silence and made the introduction of his class. Brian, who was sitting at Will's left, poked him in the shoulder. "Hey Will, what's going on between you and Mr. Michaels? Don't tell me you are dumping Sonny for him?" Will's eyes opened widely and he answered Brian, shocked.

"What? Hell no! Are you serious?"

"Well it was an intense look's fight!"

"He's just a prick. I crossed him earlier in Sonny's office and he was so… He was a jerk to me…"

"If you say so…" Brian let it go but he noticed Will hesitating.

Will spent the rest of the class glaring at Sam. What could he do? How could he make his teacher understand that Sonny was his, that Sam lost Sonny and that there was no way he could get him back? Will began to elaborate a lot of scenarios but they all got to the point of revealing their affair to the world and it would be very bad for Sonny's career. **_"Why the hell did I fall so hard for him? Why does it have to be so complicated? Why did I cross his path? I was living a good life before…"_**

As much as he wanted to believe that, he couldn't. Sonny had brought peace and stability in his life. Before he was a jerk and he used everyone and Sonny changed that. It was probably a cliché said in every romantic movie but Will knew that Sonny truly made him a better man and he couldn't even think about his life without Sonny in it. But it was so hard… **_ "I have to find a way to make everything work…"_**

* * *

Sonny arrived in front of Brian's place around 8PM. Brian lived alone since his parents bought him a nice apartment because they wanted to have rest from his troubles. Brian accepted with pleasure and he organized parties all the time.

Will had texted him the address without saying anything further. He never answered any of Sonny's texts saying that he couldn't wait to see him and Sonny was more worried with every new minute. He understood what Will was going through and he felt guilty. After all, Sonny asked Will to tell him everything about him but he hadn't been able to man up enough to tell Will that his previous lover was in town and working with him. He had been afraid that Will wouldn't understand. **_"So in a sense, he must have felt like I didn't trust him enough to tell him… What an idiot you are Sonny!" _**Sonny scolded himself with his interior voice.

Sonny made sure no one saw him approaching the door. Despite Will telling him that there would be no one present from the University, he couldn't help but feel scared. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for it to open. He rushed in the apartment as soon as the door was opened and was welcome by Brian.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it. Will must be somewhere. I think he was waiting for you."

Sonny felt relieved. Hearing that Will was waiting for him gave Sonny an instance of hope that maybe Will had forgiven him. He greeted Brian back and stepped into the main hall of the apartment to see Will's friends and some other guys he didn't recognize. He greeted Will's friends and stopped in his tracks when he noticed Will. He was sitting on the couch and near him, on his right was sitting a blond handsome guy. They seemed to be drawn into a passionate conversation.

Sonny noticed that Will saw him but he didn't even turn his head and he didn't get up to greet him. Hopeless at the moment, Sonny felt that it would be way more complicated than he planned. He stood there not knowing what to do or how to act and stayed there standing awkwardly until Brian came along. He pushed Sonny slightly towards the couch while calling for Will to catch his attention "Hey Will! Look who is here!"

Will looked up in the direction of Brian and Sonny pretending to be surprised. He smiled slightly and awkwardly and patted the space beside him on the couch on his left, so Sonny could come and sit with him. Sonny looked at Brian thankfully and went closer to Will and sat beside him. He kissed him a small kiss on the cheek and then Will turned again to the blond guy. His back was now facing Sonny and him and the hunk continued their conversation laughing all along.

Sonny was sitting there, feeling awkward. He scanned the room to see if there was anyone else that he haven't seen yet and who could know him. But there were only stranger guys, besides Will's four friends. He spotted Kareem who was standing in the living room doorway and was watching him and Will worriedly. Sonny nodded at him smiling slightly before turning his face to look at Will beside him. He saw him still drawn into his conversation, smiling.

Sonny desperately wanted contact with Will and he extended his hand and grabbed Will's. Will didn't even move or flinch so Sonny squeezed a little. After some time that seemed like hours to Sonny but which were really just seconds, Will squeezed back and turned a little toward Sonny. He faced Sonny who wore a little sad smile and apologetic eyes and he immediately shifted his eyes as he didn't want Sonny to see that he was feeling the same. Will was still very much upset and angry and he wasn't going to make it easy for Sonny. He wanted to give him a lesson and teach him to not ever hide something from him. He felt the guy he was talking to earlier get up and going to the kitchen. Following him with his eyes, he crossed Kareem's eyes which were looking at him questionably. He slowly turned toward Sonny who was still holding his hand but was now looking down. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kareem's voice. "Hey Will, I need to talk to you." Kareem was now standing beside the couch with Brian who added. "If you don't mind Sonny…"

Sonny looked at them bashfully. "Y-yeah sure, no problem…" he released Will's hand reluctantly and followed him with his eyes as he walked away in the kitchen with Kareem and Brian.

* * *

"Okay what's going on with you and Sonny?" Kareem asked.

"What do you mean?" Will said, feigning not to understand.

"You are ignoring him completely. It's not you…" Brian was looking at him with a worried look.

"No I am not…"

"Yes you are. We are your friends Will and we know you very well. Remember this! Now tell us what is going on?"

Will let out a sigh, he didn't want to tell his friends the truth. He couldn't tell everything that happened by fear that his friends would find him ridiculous but it was eating him inside. "We just got into an argument, nothing serious…"

"Oh you bet that's serious man. You are acting like he doesn't exist and that is tough and embarrassing for him."

Will was overwhelmed by Kareem's words, he ignored Sonny intentionally and his heart was aching from that.

"Was it worth all of this?" Kareem asked shocking Will out of his thoughts.

"No actually it's not, I was just stupid." Will said looking blankly at Kareem.

"Whatever this is man, talk to him. You know I was joking earlier when I insinuate that you would dump Sonny right?" Brian asked unsure. "Because we know you love him very much and he loves you so much. If you listen to me, I think you are the perfect match. That's why we are worried and we want everything to go smoothly between the two of you…"

Will was getting emotional from hearing the kind words from his friends' mouths. Sometimes, he wondered what he had done to deserve such amazing friends like them. He stepped forwards and hugged them both at the same time, whispering "Thanks you so much guys." Will broke the hug and thought for a moment. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Brian who had a proposition.

"Do you maybe want to use my bedroom…" He was instantly poked in the ribs by Kareem's elbow. "Ouch… To talk? Do you want to use my bedroom to talk privately?" Brian threw daggers to his friend and turned to Will. "So?"

"Hum… Actually… Yes I think we could use some privacy. We have a lot to talk about."

"Okay. Go but no more than talk! It's still my room." Brian winked at Will who for the first time felt at ease.

He slowly turned around and looked at Sonny for a moment. He seemed to be so sad and he was breaking Will's heart, sitting alone and scanning the room while everybody seemed to have a great time. He made his decision and thought about the idea he got during his English lesson for their relationship to work. He made his way to Sonny and stood before the couch just in front of Sonny. He extended his hand and waited for Sonny to notice him. Feeling someone's presence, Sonny turned his head to face Will's hand. He immediately took it and got up from the couch. He noticed a little smile forming on Will's lips as soon as he took his hand.

Silently, Will led them upstairs to Brian's bedroom and Sonny felt his heart beating faster than ever. They entered the room and Will let go of Sonny's hand just for closing the door. He took Sonny's hand again and led him to the bed. They sat on the verge and faced each other. Sonny could see that Will had a determined look on his face and if he wasn't so stressed he would have been very turned on.

Will moved and wrapped Sonny in his arms, putting his hands on his favorite spot which was through Sonny's hair. He then pulled back slightly and began to kiss every inch of Sonny's face. Sonny stayed still, unable to move and following everything Will was doing. He could feel the tension of the day vanish very slowly and tears began to run down his cheeks.

Will was now kissing behind Sonny's ear when he heard a low whisper. "I'm so sorry Will. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you… I just couldn't."

Will pulled back and cupped Sonny's face, wiping the tears with his thumbs as one began to fall on his own cheek. Sonny then wiped Will's tear with the palm of his hand and also cupped Will's face. He brought his forehead to Wills and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never intended to. I experienced living without you and I don't want to ever again. I just want you to know that that guy means nothing to me and you, you mean everything…"

His words were interrupted by Will's lips on his, forgiving and loving. The kiss was slow and gentle and they discovered each other all over again. They fell on the bed Sonny on top of Will, still kissing. Sonny's hands left Will's face and slid down his body feeling his body responding to his touch. Will who was still cupping Sonny's face, used his hands to push Sonny away just a little.

"I am sorry too babe. It's just all that tension about us being a secret and I am tired!" Will said as he let out a small sigh. "I want to feel free to be with you, whenever I want, wherever I want. I want to kiss you and hold you in front of the entire world; I want us to be official to everybody. And it's hard to know that it can't happen now."

"I know baby…" Sonny said wiping away the tears from Will's cheeks with his thumbs. "This is tiring me too. I want to show you to the world more than anything and I don't like putting you in such a situation. I am sorry for dragging you into it." Sonny said regretfully before leaning in to give Will a small kiss on the lips.

"Don't be sorry Sonny. I was willing to do this. It just I thought it would be so hard to fight against your ex as I'm not supposed to date you. I just thought it would kill me…"

"What do you mean you thought? What changed?"

"I may have found a solution to our problems." Will said confidently as Sonny opened widely his eyes and looked at Will, surprised. "I'm going to quit school…"

_To be continued…_


	24. Chapter 24

**I would like to say a massive thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I didn't respond but know that I apprecitate every comment.**

**Also, until now I have been pretty quick to write chapter after chapter but from now, it's going to be a little slower as I have college and important exams coming up.**

**Again a big thanks for the support :)**

**Chapter 24**

"I'm going to quit school!" Will blurted out. Sonny who had his head on Will's chest, immediately got up from the bed.

"What? What did you just say?"

"I said I'm going to quit school."

"Will, you can't be serious! You can't quit school and ruin your future." Sonny nervously began pacing the room, running his hands through his hair wondering how things could go so far. Will got up from the bed and went to Sonny. He stopped him from burning a hole in the floor and took Sonny's head in his hands.

"Sonny, my future is with you. I love you and I'm ready to make all the sacrifices that I have to do if it means keeping you in my life."

"How could I be so lucky? What did I do to deserve you Will?" Sonny said emotionally.

"You're just you. I'm the lucky one." Will shyly smiled and Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist and brought his lips to Will's to peck him.

"Will, I love you with all my heart and I'm touched you would be ready to give up everything for me but I can't ask you to do that. It's not fair to you and I can't accept that. You never asked me to give up my job and I'll never ask you to give up your studies"

"But you didn't ask me Sonny." Will said while he was caressing Sonny's cheeks. "I'm offering you…"

"And for that, I love you even more than I did before but I don't want you to sacrifice again. You already did once because of Brent; I won't let this happen again because of Sam." Sonny said and leaned toward Will to kiss the tip of his nose. "Besides you're very talented at what you do so it would be a waste of potential." He joked which made Will laugh slightly.

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't be in med school if you weren't talented and able to do it. I mean I know what you have been through all these years. I know you needed only attention and someone to care about you to rise. You're one of the best of the University… So please, don't give up! We will find a way out of this, I promise you."

Will looked at Sonny with astonishment "I can't believe how amazing you are" Will smiled tenderly "Okay. I won't quit then but I just want you to know that I would do anything for you."

"I would too. I love you so much Will! And just so you know, I called Sam on his behavior and told him I had someone." Sonny stopped in his sentence and lookend intensely in Will's eyes. "I'll ask him again to back off during a lunch, if you're okay with that. And if he doesn't I'll explain clearer..."

Will paused for a moment, he knew Sonny and he knew how much he loved him.

"Okay I trust you anyway and love you too."

"Thank you for saying that. Because you know we'll have to work together and I'll have to act friendly with him."

"I know and I'll try not to be jealous. But right now I don't want to talk about him. What do you say we get the hell out of here?"

"I think that's a great idea… But didn't Brian want us here?"

"I think he'll understand!" Will said. He grabbed Sonny's hand and led him downstairs where they went to Brian. "Brian, Sonny and I are going to go. Thanks you for the invitation." Will pulled Brian in a hug and whispered a thank you in his ear. When they broke the embrace, they went to all the other guys and told them their goodbyes before going straight to Sonny's car. As soon as their car's doors were closed, they threw themselves on each other and wildly made out before driving away to a glorious night of love and passion.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Will and Sonny made up and everything was going smoothly in their life. They almost saw each other every day in the evening. Will was still following all his classes and was feeling less insecure about Sonny and Sam was strangely acting just friendly, not trying to do anything to get Sonny back.

One day, a meeting was announced between Sonny, Sam and other professors about the grades of the whole university. They were supposed to make a list of the people they wanted gone the next year and the students they wanted to keep. But before that, Sonny had organized a break to see Will.

So there they were making out like teenagers, Will was pinned to the door undergoing Sonny's attack of sloppy kisses on his neck. Sonny had already unbuttoned Will's shirt and was now massaging his muscular chest and his abdomen with his hands eliciting moans of contentment from Will's mouth. Will's arms were tightly wrapped around Sonny's neck pulling him as close as possible.

"Oh god… I love study breaks with you Sonny…" Will managed to moan, his voice trembling with need. It seemed to Will that Sonny's mouth loved to travel down his chest and abs and he had to admit that he loved that too. Sonny was now sucking Will's right nipple while the other was stimulated by Sonny's fingers. Will threw his head back and it bang on the wall. Sonny immediately stopped what he was doing and went up at Will's head level.

"Hey are you okay sweetie?" He asked worried by the big noise he just heard.

"Ye-yeahh I'm fine. I'm very, very fine…" Will said smiling before pulling Sonny's lips to his and kissing him heatedly. When Will pulled back, they were both out of breath. "I-I have to go now…"

"Nooo, I don't want you to go…" Sonny pouted.

"I have to. Your meeting is soon and I have work to do." Will said, buttoning his shirt up and straightening his jeans. "But that was the best break ever…"

"Tell me something I don't know." Sonny joked and went to his desk after kissing Will on his cheek. Will gathered his stuff and grabbed his backpack. He made his way to the door but just before opening it, he turned around and saw that Sonny's back was facing him. He ran to him and hugged him from behind and kissed his neck, surprising Sonny who leaned into the embrace. "I can't wait to see you again…" Will whispered and let go. He then rushed to the door and went out. Sonny stood where he was, back facing the door a smile on his face as he was caressing the spot where Will just kissed him.

He was snapped out of his trance when he heard a knock. "Come in." He went to his desk and sat in his chair.

"Hey buddy, the meeting is about to begin." Sam said, his head peeking through the door.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Sam POV

Sam was pacing his office, nervous and bitter. He was tired of the little games he was playing with Sonny. "I didn't think it would be that hard to just be friends with Sonny. I know this is the only way I could find out who he is involved with. But still, I can't wait for this to be over. Once I know who the guy is, I'll get rid of him and Sonny will be mine like in the good old days. It even will be better than back then… I made too many bad decisions and I lost Sonny, now it's my time to get him back…"

Sam remembered the day he left Salem as if it was yesterday. He remembered Sonny's eyes full of hurt and tears. He remembered how much Sonny was crushed when he climbed in his car and drove away. Sam knew that Sonny loved him passionately; he knew he was Sonny's first real love. The other thing he was sure of was that you can't stop loving your first love so Sonny couldn't not love him. This knowledge pushed him to divorce his wife Ellen and leave California. He made tons of research to discover where Sonny was living now. When he found out Sonny was still living in Salem and working at the Medicine University, Sam immediately packed his bags and moved back in Salem.

And now there he was, chasing after his first love who seemed to have moved on. Sam thought Sonny just pretended to prevent from being hurt again. But Sam knew persistence and cleverness was the way to get him back. If Sonny didn't want him as a lover just now, he would be a friend.

So as a friend, Sam was on his way to Sonny's office to tell him their meeting would be beginning soon. He crosses a few of his students who asked him questions about the different assignments they had to do. Just before arriving to Sonny's office, he was stopped by Brian.

"Mr. Michaels… I have a question to ask you…" Brian stopped and took a deep breath. "Hum… I wanted to ask you if it was… possible to change the date of our next exam as we already have a lot of work. Can we move it to the day after please?" He said, eyes boring straight into Sam's.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll tell you if it's possible during our next lesson."

"Thank you." Brian answered with a big smile.

Brian left Sam who watched him walking away. "What is going on with that guy?" He shook his head and approached Sonny's office. As he was 20 feet from the door, it opened and Will got out of the office.

"William Horton? Him again? I wonder why they are a lot together." Sam whispered to himself. "That's weird! Every time I go to see Sonny, William is here. If I think about it, I remember his glance when he disturbed us three weeks ago. He was throwing me daggers as if … He didn't want me here. Could it be?"He hid behind the wall and observed Will leaving with a smile. **_"Sonny is doing his student?"_** He approached the door and knocked softly. He struck his head through the door to announce to Sonny that the meeting was beginning in a few. He was overwhelmed by Sonny's red face and messy hair. **_"Familiar sight…"_** he thought. He stepped outside waiting for Sonny to come out.

"Sonny, you little naughty thing! Didn't you forget that it was forbidden! You should know better. I have to find a way to separate you. I have to find evidences and you will be mine." Sam whispered to himself.

Sonny got out of his office, with his files under his arms. "Okay we can go…"

"Sonny, your hair…" Sam laughed, waiting for his answer.

"Oh sorry... I should have brushed them this morning…"

"Sure." "**_Or you should have avoided getting it on with your student…"_**

* * *

After the meeting, the professors dispersed to their own office. Sam followed Sonny to his office for him to leave his files and after they were supposed to have a friendly lunch together. Sonny opened his door and let Sam enter first. He then closed his door and went to his desk. He put his files in place in his drawer. "Okay I'm ready to go." Sonny announced with a smile.

"Great! Let's go."

They made their way to the cafeteria which was almost empty. Sonny scanned the room to see if Will was here. He didn't find him and he figured that it wasn't a bad thing as he didn't want him to be jealous or insecure. He would tell him later what happened. Sonny and Sam went to choose their lunch and found a table. They sat down and began to eat.

"I'm happy we were able to put our past behind us. Don't you think?" Sam asked.

"Yeah that's great." Sonny answered looking down at his plate.

"So how have you been? We didn't have the occasion to talk about our respective lives."

"I'm good."

"Okay. And is it better with your parents?"

Sonny immediately looked up. Nobody ever brought his parent's topics until now. He didn't like to talk about them, he didn't even talk about them to Will. He never felt at ease talking about them to anybody and Will understood and never brought the subject again.

"Actually, I haven't talked to them for a very long time. And they didn't try to reach me so that's that. Could we not talk about that?"

"Sorry Sonny. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. But you know you can tell me anything right? I haven't been here and I'm sorry but now I'm your friend. If you want, I can be your confident."

"Thanks Sam. But it's okay. I already have my boyfriend. I don't need another confident."

"Yeah right your boyfriend! I never saw him. Are you hiding him? Will you introduce us?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You being my ex and all…"

**_"Sure and him being a student…" _**"Oh okay! I understand…"

"But tell me about you! How have you been? How was life in California?"

"It was good, I guess. It was not fun every day when I divorced."

"Oh I'm sorry…"

"Don't be! Now I can live my life being myself. I don't need to hide anymore so that's good. You were right. Coming out helped me a lot and when I think about that, I should have done that when we were together. I didn't want to hurt you." Sam said, looking straight in Sonny's eyes.

"It's okay. I'm happy I could help you. Now you can be as happy as I am with my boyfriend."

"Hum… Sure…" Sam said, trying not to show the disgust he had when Sonny talked about his boyfriend. He definitely needed to find something to make Will back off.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom. Can you keep my stuff?"

"Sure " Sonny got up and went out of the cafeteria. Sam stayed there, admiring the backside of Sonny. He remembered all the crazy things they used to do in his office and how Sonny was probably doing the same things with somebody else. He was snapped out of his trance by a phone beeping signaling an incoming text. He checked his phone and saw that it was not his. The phone beeped again and Sam noticed Sonny's phone next to his plate. He took it and pushed the button read the texts. "So Sonny what are you hiding? Let's read the text from… _My Love… _Pfff so cheesy…"

"Hey Sonny of my dreams. Can't wait to see you tonight." And "I already miss you. I love you so much. Your Will H."

_To be continued…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"So Sonny what are you hiding? Let's read the text from… My Love… Pfff so cheesy…"

"Hey Sonny of my dreams. Can't wait to see you tonight." And "I already miss you. I love you so much. Will H."

"Well, I guess I have found what I was looking for." Sam said with a smirk. The phone beeped once again. "Meet me at my place. My parents won't be here… LY." Sam read the new text and couldn't help but laugh. "So corny… How can Sonny live with that cheesiness?"

Sam reached his own phone and snapped a picture of Sonny and Will's conversation. Once the photo was done, he deleted the conversation with Will. He took advantage of Sonny's not being here to delete Will's number from Sonny's phone too. To make it more realistic, he deleted some other numbers and conversations including his own. "Sonny will think it's a problem with his phone and by the time he gets Horton's number back, Will will be mad at him for standing him up."

He then put Sonny's phone where he took it. He went through his gallery and found the picture he just took. "Now, let's see how I can use this to my advantage…"

3 minutes later, Sonny was back at the table and went through his bag frantically.

"Hey Sonny, what's going on? What are you looking for?" Sam asked.

"My phone. I was sure I had it in my pocket with my wallet and I can't find it anymore… I just hope I didn't lose it!"

Sam eyed discretely the phone beside Sonny's plate and looked at Sonny who seemed so stressed about it that it was funny. "You dummy, it's here." Sam pointed at the cell and Sonny grabbed him quickly.

"Thank you so much Sam. I really thought I lost it. And given I have a very, very important meeting tonight, I couldn't afford not having it… Because I don't know where… Well…"

"Sonny, Sonny you can stop your rambling. I get it. You got your phone back so everything is good. Can I ask with whom you have this meeting?"

"With my boyfriend. He was supposed to text me where I have to meet him tonight." Sonny affirmed with a smile.

"Well, it didn't ring or beep so I don't think he sent you anything."

"That's weird. Well I'll send him something after my class." Sonny said still with a smile. "By the way, I have to go. My class is going to begin. It was great catching up a little with you."

"Yeah sure. It was… a pleasure."

"See you later Sam." Sonny smiled before parting ways. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to send a text to Will now. He put his phone on silent mode and entered the amphitheater.

After seeing Sonny leave, Sam gathered his belongings and threw the remaining of his lunch away. He then went to his classroom where he had to wait 30 more minutes before his class could begin. He would take advantage of this time to elaborate his plan.

* * *

Will had been stressed since the lunch break and it had been seen by all his friends. He spent all his time staring at his phone, no matter if they were in class or during a break between two classes. They were now on their way to their last class with Mr. Michaels. Will was walking ahead of all of them with his head down. Kareem approached Will and put his hand on his shoulder and snapped him out of his thoughts. Will jerked his head up and looked at him.

"Man, what's going on? You've been glued to your screen since the lunch. What are you waiting for?"

"Sonny and I are supposed to meet just after this class and I sent him a text almost 3 hours ago. He didn't text me back. It's not his habit. He always answers me."

"Wow Will, relax! He must have classes right now and he put his phone on silent. He'll answer you after this class. Don't worry…"

"I guess you're right! Sorry I'm just freaking out!"

"Yeah I saw that! But you don't have to worry, we witnessed you two acting around each other and there is no doubt at all that Sonny is crazy in love with you. And I'm sure that nothing or no one will change that so chill out and stop worrying!" Kareem advised him, shaking slightly his shoulders.

"You're right!" Will smiled. "Thanks!"

"Yes I prefer a smile on this pretty face of yours. What friends are here for?" Kareem winked at him. "Let's go! Mr. Michaels must be waiting for us."

And waiting, he sure was. Sam was standing next to the door, greeting every student with a smile. When he saw Will come in, his smile was tighter and faked. But Will didn't notice it and just walked past him to his seat beside Brian. Once all the students were presents, Sam closed the door and began his class. When he was not writing on the board, he was facing the audience and watching closely to Will and Brian. He noticed that Will wasn't paying attention to the class and he seemed a little down. Sam was sure he was a part of it and that made him squeal inside.

Contrarily to Will, Brian seemed completely over the moon. Sam had noticed him smiling widely during every class without any reason and he was surprised. He surprised himself checking Brian out. He was completely his type of man, brown hair, big eyes and a killer smile but he wasn't Sonny. So Sam shook his head and returned to his previous explanation.

5 minutes before the end of the class, Sam decided to stop what they were doing to give his students their last exams. "So, globally you all did well. There's just one student I want to see at the end of the lesson." At that moment, Will heard Brian whisper. "I hope it's me…"

"Really man? You would prefer to stay here with him?"

"Hell yeah! Did you look at him? This man defined hot!"

"He's not that hot…" Will said, with a hidden ounce of jealousy. He didn't really like the fact that his boyfriend's ex was considered as hot or sexy by his best friends. But unfortunately, he couldn't tell them who that man was to Sonny.

"Being with Sonny really made you a monk or what? You don't even recognize hotness when you see it? (…) 'Sorry I forgot Sonny is everything you need! And oh my god, he's the sexiest, the hottest guy ever and he's the only one for me…'"Brian jokingly imitated Will, exaggerating on the horny teenager side.

"Hey I never said it like that… You jerk!"

"Come on Will! When you talk about him, you look like a fangirl." Brian couldn't repressed his smile and poked gently Will in his shoulder.

"Now shut up, the professor is coming our way."

"Here you go Brian." Sam said, reaching out to give him his paper back. His hands were now empty from papers and he was about to go back to his office when Will stopped him. "Sorry Mr. Michaels but you didn't give me my paper…"

"Yeah I know I didn't! You are actually the one who I have to see now. So don't go just now…" Sam affirmed, moving away from them.

"Come on Will. It's not fair! You already have Sonny and now Mr. Michaels? You could share a little huh?!" Brian whispered to Will with a pouting face.

"Believe me; I would prefer not being here stuck with him. I'm supposed to meet Sonny now. I hope it's not going to take too long…"

"Yeah right…" Brian winked at him and left the amphitheater followed by the others. Will and Sam were now alone in the big room and Will felt nervous and sick at the same time. He couldn't stand being in the same room with Sam when there were other people and it was worse when they were alone. He stood up from his chair and went to the desk where Sam was looking through his papers as if Will wasn't here. Will cleared his throat but Sam didn't move and kept looking at his files. Will reached out in his pocket to take his phone and send a quick message to Sonny to tell him he wouldn't be able to see him. As soon as he had his phone in hand, Sam's head shot up and he stopped Will putting his hand on Will's phone. "Hey give it back…" Will exclaimed, surprised by Sam sudden action.

"Where do you think you are Mr. Horton? You are in a classroom and I'm still here so you're not allowed to text whoever you want. It's not because your name is Horton that you are allowed to do anything you want. You have to show your teachers some respect."

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy in front of him was talking about respect when he never showed any sign toward him. "Excuse me… Sir but I had something to do tonight so I just want to warn the person that I will be late…"

"Your private life is not my business. You're in class and texting in class is not allowed." He took Will's phone away from him and put it on his desk. "So for now, I'm keeping it and you'll have it back after our little time together."

"You realize we are in college and not in middle school, right? You really think you have the right to take my phone as if I was 13 years old?"

"I don't care in which grade we are Mr. Horton… So now on the topic of your exam, you didn't manage to have a good enough grade so you have to do it all over again. And you're going to do it now…"

"What? But the test lasted 3hours!"

"Well, hurry up! The quicker you begin, the sooner you'll be done…" Sam took blank papers from his drawer and gave them to a dumbfounded Will. "You should go now… Unless what you had to do isn't important?! I know I have all my time." He smirked.

Will grabbed angrily the papers and went to his seat and read the questions. Doubtful, he read the questions once more. It seemed very familiar; he already did a similar test. He was pretty sure he had succeeded the test back then. He remembered leaving the class that day full of joy comparing his answers with the others and being right every time. So it was nearly impossible for him to have failed the test. He looked up and saw that Sam was busy reading so he figured that he would finish the test as fast as he could putting every answer as he remembered and maybe he would be able to go out earlier than planned.

Sam was reading Will's latest test and he was frustrated. Will had perfectly succeeded the test but pretending he didn't was the only thing Sam could have thought about to keep him here. He knew it was obvious but it was Will's word against his and the professor was always the one to be believed. He went through the whole test searching for just one mistake and he didn't find one. Will seemed to be the best student of the University and it was infuriating Sam. He looked up at Will who was completely concentrated on the test and wondered if he would do no mistake again. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a slight vibration. He reached for his phone and saw that it was Sonny's number calling. He pushed immediately on the "refuse" button and checked Will to make sure he didn't see anything. _**"How can he call him if I deleted his number?"**_

* * *

Sonny was pacing his apartment. He was still waiting for a text from Will indicating him where they were going to meet. But nothing ever came and he was beginning to worry. He went through his contacts but never found Will's number.

"Hey what's going on? Why can't I find his number in my phone? The conversation and the number… Where are they?" He went through every app on his phone, searching for Will's number. After checking everything, he noticed that it wasn't the only number missing. "That's weird! Where are Kareem's, Brian's, Sam's and the Dean's numbers? I must have caught a virus. Fortunately I know Will's number by heart…"

He dialed the number and it rang once before going straight to voicemail. _**"Did he just hang up on me? What did I do?" **_

_To be continued…_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"_**Finally, it's over…"**_ Will thought as he was exiting the University. It was nearing 9PM and Will was starving. He rushed to his house with hope that Sonny would still be there if he ever was there. He wasn't able to check if Sonny had called him because his phone died in the middle of his test. He finally had it back at the end of the 3 hours. He remembered his professor's death glance as he was handing it back to him. This look had sent shivers down his spine and not the good ones.

As soon as he arrived home, he went to the living room to see if Sonny was there. When he didn't see him, he rushed to the kitchen where he crossed George who was busy cleaning the sink.

"George, what are you still doing here? I thought you would be gone by now…"

"I was supposed to go home once you were home, Mister. When I didn't see you arriving, I figured I could continue to clean the house."

"I'm sorry George. I got held up at school and I couldn't reach anyone." Will said with an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry you had to work more than planned. I will tell everything to my parents for you to be paid more."

"Thank you Sir." George said formal.

"By the way, did Mr. Kiriakis come by earlier? We were supposed to have a class and I wasn't able to reach him either."

"No Sir. No one came by today…"

"Thank you George! You can go home."

"Thank you Sir! I'll see you tomorrow Sir."

And with that, George left the kitchen and a disappointed Will. Alone in the big house, Will went to the fridge and took the first thing he found. "Cheese? Well, it's going to do the trick…" He grabbed a plate, a knife and went to sit down at the table. He cut a piece of his cheese and put it in his mouth. He glanced at the chair opposite from him and memories came back to him.

He remembered what happened at this table some time ago when he had the pleasure and the joy to have Sonny alone. He remembered the sparks in Sonny's eyes every time their glances crossed and his big bright smile lighting the room. He still had the sweetness of Sonny's lips printed on his, Sonny's noises of pleasure filling Will's ears and his scent invading Will's nose. He remembered everything that happened that night and the many nights they spent after and self-doubts invaded his mind. "How come he didn't answer me? I don't understand." Will said, dejectedly.

* * *

Sonny paced in his living room, he was unable to eat anything and couldn't think about anything but Will. He tried millions times to call Will but either it went straight to voicemail either the call was directly hang up on. So he stopped trying. Maybe Will didn't want him anymore, maybe he found someone else and he didn't have enough respect for Sonny to come and say to his face.

"No, that's not possible! Will would never do that. He would have the decency to come to me, I'm sure of that. Maybe he just needs time for himself, without me…"

Tired, he took off his pullover and threw it on a chair then he went to his bed and laid on his stomach. He grabbed his computer and put it on his bed in front of him. He went through his gallery which was mainly composed of pictures of Will. When he was bored or happy or sad, he loved to see those photos. He loved seeing Will's face, he loved his smile, his beautiful bright blue eyes, the little freckles on his cheeks that were invisible to everyone but him. He loved everything about Will from his body to his soul and his character. Will was the definition of kindness and generosity.

Sonny clicked on the icon "next" and he froze. He just arrived on his favorite picture. It was a photo from their secret vacation to Will's family's cabin. It showed a smiling Will laying on the bed, shirtless looking at his left toward the fire in the fireplace, unaware that he was photo bombed. Sonny loved the natural in this photo, it was just Will and he stared at it, touching the screen trying to remember everything from that happy day… He was snapped out of his reverie by loud knocks on his door.

Sonny sighed and looked at his watch. "10PM?! Who could come by so late?" He woke from his bed and put a sweater on before walking to his door. As soon as he opened the door, the stranger made his way inside and Sonny didn't have the time to recognize him that he was already talking.

"Are you mad at me or something? Because I don't understand what I did and I should be the one mad at you…" Sonny was still at the door, surprised by the sudden entrance. He closed the door and turned around.

"Will? What… What are you doing here?"

"That's all you have to say? What am I doing here? Well I'm here to have answers. Are you mad at me?" Will was on the verge of shouting and he was staring at Sonny with an "I dare you to tell me" look on his face.

"You want to know? Well yes I'm mad at you…" Sonny said, trying to be calm. "And I think I have all the right reasons to be angry at you and you can't just come in here at 10PM and begin yelling at me when you are in the wrong…"

"I am in the wrong? I AM IN THE WRONG? Are you kidding me Sonny?" Will cried, eyes wide opened.

"Well no I'm not. And I truly don't understand why you're here… I clearly understood you didn't want to see me tonight…"

"Excuse me? Wow… Okay well… I'm going to leave then. I see very well that you don't want to see me as well…" Will made his way to the door and tried to open it but Sonny was quicker and he was blocking the door.

"Why did you come here Will?"

"Let me go Sonny."

"I won't let you go before you explain to me."

"Let me go Sonny, I don't have anything to say to you. Just. Let. Me. Go. I meant it…" Will said with a threatening glance.

"No." Sonny planted himself in front of the door, completely blocking the access to the doorknob and pushed Will backward towards the couch. "You are going to explain to me why you are here. Because I'm completely lost…"

"YOU are lost? You are joking right?" Will exclaimed, placing himself next to the couch. "If there is a person who should be lost, it would be me. I thought you were happy to see me tonight."

"I was. I was thrilled to spend time with you…"

"Well you showed it weirdly…"

"Excuse me? I was waiting for your damn text telling me where I had to meet you and it never came…. And I tried to call you a million time and you never answered or worse you hung up on me. So excuse me if I'm angry and mad at you!

"What?" Will exclaimed indignantly.

"YOU HEARD ME WILL! So before accusing me, look into the mirror…"

"I…I…" Tears began to form behind Will's eyes. "I… I sent you the messages. And you (Will pointed at Sonny) You are the one who never answered to me." He hiccupped between sobs.

"Well I never got anything…" Will reached quickly into his pocket and got his phone out. He frantically went through his conversations and clicked on the one he was looking for and threw his phone on the couch.

"Well LOOK! Look and see I'm right…" Sonny bent and grabbed Will's phone. He read the texts but not before throwing a glance to a vulnerable Will.

He read the three texts out loud and his voice changed as he was reading word after word. He then looked up at Will. "Will, I'm terribly sorry but I swear I never received these or I would have responded in the following second. In fact my phone had a problem today and some numbers and conversations were deleted…" Will was still not moving so Sonny went to him and hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry Will…"

When he felt Will's arms enveloping him, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he squeezed him tighter and tighter to the point where Will couldn't breathe. He let go and moved his head backward enough to look at Will's face. He reached out to wipe his tears with his thumbs. He brought his head closer and placed his lips on Will's. He felt Will's hands wrapping around his waist and he pulled them on the couch. They kept on kissing slowly and gently until Sonny backed away. He got up from the couch and offered his hand to Will. He took it and got up as well.

Sonny led them both to the bedroom and they laid on the bed, Sonny was on top and they resumed their kissing. Will who couldn't take it anymore, began to unbutton Sonny's shirt and run his hands on Sonny's muscled chest. He then stripped Sonny down completely before doing the same with himself. They stayed like this, kissing, gently biting and marking the other as theirs until they couldn't take it anymore. They gave in their pleasure and soon Sonny was filling Will completely and he began to pounce into him. They made love with passion filling the room with screams like "Yessss" "Faster" "Oh my God" or some "Love you" until they both spilled their release and Sonny collapsed on Will. They stayed tangledin each other enkoying the other's presence. Some moments after, Sonny moved up and put his forehead against Will's and heard him say. "I thought you didn't want to see me again…"

"How can you think that? I love you with all my heart...But can I ask you a question? Is that why you never answered my calls?"

"No, I never received your calls either…"

"That's weird. But why did you wait so long to come here?"

"I was held at the university. Your ex aka my teacher kept me to do a test all over again because it seems I failed it the first time."

"But you said you succeeded it, you told me that…"

"Yeah but it seems I was wrong. I told him I had an important meeting tonight and he didn't let me tell anybody I had to stay there. He even confiscated my phone as if I was in middle school. It was so embarrassing. And when I had it back, it was dead. Although I was sure my battery was almost full when I began the test…"

"Really?" Sonny rolled over on the side and leaned on his elbows facing Will. "Do you remember when you texted me today?"

"Yeah, it was during lunch. Why?"

"Just to know. Tell me if you think I'm crazy but I think Sam is scheming something…"

"Huh?! Why do you say that? I thought he was acting just friendly toward you!"

"Yeah he was; he is. Maybe a little too friendly. You just said that you texted me during the lunch break and I didn't receive anything. Could you look at the time you sent the texts to me?"

Will went to the living room to grab his phone and came back while searching for the texts. He sat on the bed and looked up at Sonny. "I sent it around 1PM. Why? What is your point?"

"Today I had lunch with Sam and I went to the bathroom for 5 minutes and I noticed too late that I didn't have my phone with me. So I came back and searched everywhere in my bag but it wasn't there. Finally Sam pointed at it and it was just next to my plate so he was able to take it and read the texts."

"That's crazy Sonny. Are you sure he would do this?"

"Doesn't it make sense to you? He saw the texts and deleted them. Then I told him I had to meet my boyfriend. And as he saw the texts, he knew who you were and he made sure you wouldn't be able to see me. So he took your phone and he refused all my calls for me to think you were mad at me…"

"But didn't you say that some conversations were deleted?"

"Yes. But Sam is clever so I'm sure he deleted them to make me think it was a problem and he made sure your phone was dead at the end of the test. I'm sure you didn't watch him once during the test."

"No I didn't. I just wanted it to be over…"

"So that makes sense! Don't you think?"

"Yes it does. But, Sonny… If he does know, we have a HUGE problem ahead of us…"

_To be continued…_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"But Sonny… If he does know, we have a huge problem ahead of us…" Will said, putting pants on.

"Maybe not…" Will turned around to Sonny who was sitting on the bed, pulling the covers on him.

"What do you mean 'maybe not'? It couldn't be clearer…"

"Didn't you tell me that Sam didn't like you since day one?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Then maybe, we are worrying for nothing and he doesn't really know about you." He stopped and studied Will's features. When he saw that Will seemed not to understand, he decided to clarify. "He knows I have a boyfriend but maybe he doesn't know it's you and he got jealous without knowing it's you. I mean Will H. is not a rare name…" Sonny said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're kidding right? Are you really backtracking on what you just said?"

"No I'm not. I'm just weighing all the options."

"There's nothing to weight Sonny." Will sat down on the bed and began twisting the covers. "What you just said made perfect sense. He's showed me he hated me since the day I interrupted both of you in your office during his first day. And since then, he interrupted us so many times. I'm pretty sure he knows or at least he has huge suspicions… "

"Okay, you're right. I just wanted to be optimistic. We have to be sure it was really him who deleted the texts so we can cut the phone problem probability."

"Do you have an idea?"

"Yeah I think I have. But I just want to think about it a little more before I tell you... Is that okay?"

"Huh… Yeah sure." Will hesitated. "Tell me when you're ready. By the way, I was thinking about something too!"

"Really? And the Earth didn't shatter?!" Sonny laughed.

"You're so not funny, jerk!" Will said, sticking his tongue out and playfully poking his shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it… At least, I lit the mood" Sonny smiled. "So you were saying…"

"I was saying before being meanly interrupted that I was thinking about something. Sam can be dangerous. I mean if he really knows, I'm pretty sure he'll do everything he can to separate us…"

"But he won't succeed…"

"I really hope so…."

"He can't. He deleted the evidences that were on my phone. He has nothing, it will be his word against ours."

"Yeah, but I wasn't talking about that kind of separation. My guess is he'll do anything to make me jealous maybe by telling me things you used to do together or things you did tell him that were supposed to stay secret. I don't know… Maybe we should share everything. If there are things I don't know about you and things you don't know about me, maybe we should tell each other. Does it make sense?"

"Yeah… I guess so. I think he would be able to dig in our past and reveal things to separate us. That's totally his kind." Will moved from his sitting position on the edge of the bed and went next to Sonny. He leaned against the head of the bed and took Sonny's hand in his.

"Let me go first. I don't think I have a lot to say. I mean you practically know everything there is to know about me. I just don't remember if I told you that I had multiple flings with men and women even if I was out. It happened just before you arrived. That's the only thing I'm not sure I told you and that could work against me. "

Sonny nodded "You already told me. And you even said you regretted a lot. But thanks for telling me again." He leaned towards Will and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What about you?" Will asked, caressing Sonny's hand with his thumb.

"Hum… Hum… I think I already told you everything about me." He answered but kept thinking.

"Okay so that's good!" Will exclaimed, relieved. "That means he can't use anyth…"

"Wait… In fact, I have something I didn't tell you."

"Oh… Okay. What is it?"

"I didn't want to tell you that way but I guess I don't have the choice anymore…"

"Sonny, you're scaring me…" Will said, letting go of Sonny's hand and turning towards him, facing him.

"Oh no… No need to be worried! It's just I didn't tell you something that Sam knows."

"Oh okay, tell me…"

"I guess you noticed that I never told you anything about my family."

"Yes, but what does it have to do with Sam?"

"Well, what I 'm about to tell you happened back when I was with Sam. And I don't want him to throw it to your face boasting that he knows and not you. And I want you to finally know everything there is to know about me. "

"Okay, I'm listening." Will said, his worry increasing. What could Sonny hide about his family?

"So I always said that I left my family because I wanted to but that can't be further from the truth. In fact, my parents kicked me out when I was 19 years old." He said that sternly, not showing an ounce of emotions but inside, everything was a wreck.

"What?" Will exclaimed, shocked. "Why?"

"They kicked me out because I was, because I am gay and that represented a shame for them."

"Oh my god Sonny, I'm so sorry!" Will lunged for Sonny and pulled him in a tight hug and kissed the side of his head. "I'm so sorry my love!" He held him tightly not letting him go.

"That's okay." Sonny leaned on Will and put his head in the crook of Will's neck breathing him in. When he pulled back, Will noticed some little tears on Sonny's cheeks and decided to wipe them with his thumb. He then opened his arms and Sonny laid on him. "So after I moved out and I found myself living in the street. I didn't have money and I didn't have a place to live either."

Will couldn't believe someone could do this to a man like Sonny, to his man. He made Sonny move and placed him between his legs, his back leaning on Will's chest. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's middle and kissed his temple. Anger toward the Kiriakis family was increasing in him but he didn't show it. This time was for Sonny, to let him express himself. "So what did you do?"

"My parents pretty much turned my whole family against me. But by luck, my cousin Abigail was there and she welcomed me in her apartment. I stayed with her until I worked enough to pay my own apartment. During all that time, she covered my expenses and I managed to repay her back completely just two months ago. She also agreed to keep my presence at her home secret so nobody from the Kiriakis knew I was still in Salem or alive for that matter."

Will was squeezing Sonny tightly now. He felt Sonny's hands cover his and he relaxed a little. "I'm so sorry you went through that sweetie. And I wish I knew you at that moment…"

"That's okay, Will." Sonny said, linking their hands together. "I was helped by Sam at that time. I told you we were secretly dating and he helped me morally to get through every day. He was giving me advises which is kind of weird because he didn't come out to his parents. But surprisingly, he was a good help and I'll always be grateful to him for this."

"So you don't want to 'fight' him anymore?" Will asked. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Sam. He was thankful Sonny got help but he wished more than anything that it could have been him and not Sam. Sonny turned slightly his head toward Will while still holding his hands.

"Of course I still want to do this… Yes he helped me a lot and I'll always be thankful. But at that time, I thought he was going to stay with me and he… He left me. And I had the great fortune to meet you. I can honestly tell you that what I feel for you is infinitely stronger than what I felt for him. With you, everything is natural and I can totally be myself and I wouldn't change one thing… Well except the secret part…" He admitted smiling awkwardly. He let go Will's left hand and put his own left hand on Will's cheek. "So yes, no matter what he did for me back then, I will fight because my life is with you and I love you… You understood?"

"… Yeah…" Will managed to breathe out. He leaned on Sonny's hand before bringing Sonny's head to him and kissing him gently. "Thank you for saying that Sonny and thank you for telling me what you just told me. I know it wasn't easy!"

"I'm just sorry I didn't tell you sooner and under these circumstances." Sonny said, looking down.

"Heyyy…Look at me!" Will whispered, and made Sonny look up. He turned him in his arms so they were now chest to chest. "I love you; I just love you so much…"

"Love doesn't even begin to convey what I feel for you Will…" Sonny moved and kissed Will's forehead, then his eyelashes and finally his mouth. Will moved to lie on his side and Sonny laid his back facing Will. Wrapping his arms around Sonny's middle, Will spooned him and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Sonny invited Sam to lunch at the last minute. While he was waiting for him to arrive, Sonny remembered how understanding Will had been with him the previous night. _**"I can't believe how lucky I am to have found a so sweet and caring boyfriend. This guy is definitely a keeper and I will work forever to be worthy of him…"**_

He also remembered waking up to the sexy sight of a messy haired Will cooking breakfast for the both of them. He smiled at the memory of a rather proud Will approaching the bed, presenting Sonny a tray full of good things like scrambled eggs or bacon. Unfortunately, they didn't have the time to enjoy themselves as Will had to go to class early. They had quickly talked about the plan and parted ways.

Sonny suppressed his smile when he spotted Sam entering the cafeteria and he faked a depressed face.

"Hey what's up man?" Sam asked, as he sat down on the chair opposite to Sonny. "You look sad!"

"I'm not very good but it doesn't matter…"

"Come on, tell me! Yesterday, you seemed thrilled about seeing your mysterious boyfriend and now you look like you're about to jump from a cliff…" Sam said, hopeful that his plan had worked.

"Jeez, thanks for the compliment…"

"Sorry but that's the truth… Tell me! You know I'm your friend, you can tell me anything…"

"'_**Yeah you're my BFF, you jerk. If I listened to myself… Well you're lucky I don't listen to myself….' **_Okay well, we got into a huge fight and he doesn't want to see me again… He told me he tried to reach me countless times but I don't understand because I never received notifications… So he confronted me and it didn't end well." Sonny said, faking deep sadness.

"I'm so sorry Sonny! _**'Yes Yes Yes Yes, it worked….' **_Maybe he wasn't the guy for you? Can I do something?"

"No that's okay. I… I'm just going to order something to eat. You want something?"

"I'll take what you take…"

"Okay, I'm just going to the bathroom before. Can you keep an eye on my phone and my stuff? I seem to always forget where I put them and after I look for them for hours. At least, I know you have everything."

"Of course. What are friends for? I'm your phone guardian." Sam winked.

"Thanks man!" Sonny got up and went in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as he turned at the corner, he was met by Will who was waiting for him. Sonny stopped, turned around and discretely looked at Sam who was busy looking everywhere. Will got his phone out and typed a text. He showed it to Sonny and sent it. "Babe, keep sending texts." He said while observing Sam who was now looking at Sonny's phone. Sonny saw him take the phone and he whispered. "I got you…" He turned to Will and told him to keep sending texts. He quickly pecked him on the lips and whispered happily. "We caught him…"

Sam looked at Sonny as he was walking fast towards the bathroom. "Well it seems my plan worked. That means they weren't that solid so I did him a favor." He was looking everywhere, staring at people when he heard a beep. He took Sonny's phone and saw a text coming from an unknown number. He opened it and read. "I miss you Sonny. I'm so sorry." Then another beep. "Can we talk?" Sam read the two texts and deleted them as he had done the previous day. "Well you don't give up that easily William… Sonny is mine and he will never be anyone else's." Then he heard another beep. "Please Sonny I love you!" Sam read, caricaturing a deeply desperate person. He was so engrossed in his reading that he didn't see Sonny coming back to their table.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Sonny asked, startling Sam.

"Oh, huh nothing… I was… I was admitting your screen lock." Sam said while discretely deleting the text. Another bee was heard.

"Really? You were admiring my screen lock or you were deleting my texts?" Sonny grabbed the phone from Sam's hands. Sam looked at him with wide eyes feigning confusion and shock.

"Don't give me that look Sam! I know what you did! My phone never had a problem, you were the one deleting the texts from my boyfriend because you're jealous…" Sam got up and approached Sonny with determination.

"Well okay, you caught me… So I guess you also figured that I know who your boyfriend is."

"Yes I know but you can't do anything because you have no evidence. You deleted the conversations… You have nothing left."

Ouch that hurts Sonny." Sam said, pretending to have received a punch. "You really should give me more credits. You really think I'm that dumb, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked, fear betraying the confidence he tried to put in his voice.

"I maybe deleted the conversations but I snapped a picture just before. And I have everything…"

Sonny's mouth opened widely. "You're bluffing?"

"Am I?" Sam said with confidence while taking his phone out. He gave it to Sonny. "Here is the picture I made and you can see all your lovely texts and more importantly, you can see Will's name." Seeing that Sonny was going to delete the picture, Sam began laughing. "Delete them if you want but I saved them all on my computer and someplace else. I own you…"

"What do you want?"

"You perfectly know what I want, Sonny."

"And what if I can't give you that?"

"Well, in that case, it's too bad! I'll be forced to take these lovely and compromising pictures to the Dean and to your boyfriend's parents. And I seriously doubt they'll be happy…"

_To be continued…_


End file.
